Acte manqué
by yotma
Summary: Le seigneur des Ténèbres est vaincu, mais les Potter se trompent de survivant et abandonnent Harry chez les Dursley. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un d'autre venait le prendre et l'élever ? mea culpa, je publie de nouveau l'épilogue mais corrigé.
1. Vie, mort et changement

Vie, mort et changement. Chapitre 1

Voldemort vit avec stupéfaction le sort de mort qu'il avait lancé sur l'enfant rebondir et se précipiter sur lui. Il poussa un hurlement autant de rage que de douleur quand le sort le toucha de plein fouet. Son esprit se sépara de son corps. Son âme observa avec fureur le petit Harry Potter qui pleurait de douleur tandis que son frère jumeau dormait profondément. Quand les Potter revinrent de la réunion de l'ordre, ils virent leur maison à moitié détruite. Ils se précipitèrent dans les ruines et découvrirent que Gabriel était en train de faire voleter son ours en peluche tandis que son frère dormait totalement épuisé après avoir utilisé un pouvoir qui normalement n'apparaissait vraiment qu'à huit ou neuf ans. Un léger filet de sang coulait le long de son front provenant d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair alors que Gabriel en avait une sur l'épaule due à la chute d'un bout de bois. Pour James, Lily et les autres, il n'y avait aucun doute, Gabriel était le survivant. Pour protéger Harry de la puissance de son frère, ils décidèrent d'envoyer leur deuxième enfant chez les Dursley.

On était le 31 octobre, la température commençait déjà à baisser, prouvant que l'hiver 1981 serait particulièrement froid. Malgré cette mise en garde du temps, les Potter laissèrent leur bébé devant la maison des Dursley, dans son berceau avec une lettre expliquant le pourquoi du comment, puis après un dernier au revoir, ils disparurent afin de s'occuper exclusivement de leur deuxième enfant.

Ce qu'ils ne surent jamais, c'est qu'à quatre heures du matin, une vague de froid sans précédent tomba sur Londres et ses environs, tandis que James, Lily et Gabriel rejoignaient l'unique survivant de la famille Potter, le patriarche William Potter, dans le chaleureux manoir Potter. Mais avant que la mort ne prenne le véritable survivant, un gros break s'arrêta dans la rue. Le conducteur alluma le plafonnier afin de savoir où il s'était trompé pour se perdre ici. Il… enfin, elle découvrit qu'elle aurait dû tourner bien avant. Elle éteignit la lumière et une légère lueur dans son champs de vision latéral l'intrigua. Tournant la tête, elle vit une petite lueur sous le porche d'une petite maison. Très intriguée, elle sortit de sa voiture en fermant bien les portes pour ne pas réveiller ses jumeaux qui dormaient bienheureusement à l'arrière. Elle s'approcha et découvrit un berceau avec un adorable bambin qui ronflait bienheureusement dedans . Elle toucha la joue de l'enfant et découvrit que sa peau était glaciale, s'il restait plus longtemps dehors, il n'aurait aucune chance de survivre. Elle se décida et emmena le berceau et le bébé. Elle installa le berceau afin qu'il ressemble à un siège bébé, puis retourna au volant de son break. Elle regarda le bébé sous la lumière du plafonnier et découvrit qu'il était le portrait craché de son époux et de son fils Damien. Elle n'aurait donc aucun problème avec les douaniers et pourrait leur faire croire qu'elle avait eu des triplés. Elle lui caressa tendrement le visage, puis éteignit la lumière et repartit vers Douvres et sa nouvelle vie depuis maintenant quatre ans.

Maintenant sous le nom de Lucie, elle marmonna des injures envers les gens assez monstrueux pour abandonner un enfant durant une soirée aussi glaciale. Elle alluma le chauffage alors que le petit garçon cessait enfin de grelotter. Quand le soleil daigna se lever, Lucie et sa progéniture se trouvaient dans le ferry qui les amènerait sur le sol français. Comme elle l'avait pensé, les douaniers crurent qu'Harry était son fils et la laissèrent retourner chez elle. Il lui fallut encore presque trois heures avant que le break ne pénètre dans la maison qu'ils venaient de s'acheter sur les bords de Seine, à la Frette. Elle rangea d'abord ses affaires, puis sortit ses enfants les uns après les autres et les coucha dans leur petit lit, sauf Harry qu'elle laissa dans son berceau. Le voyant si adorable, elle décida de l'appeler Aurélien, comme son "défunt" mari. Elle était épuisée et s'endormit comme une masse. Elle se réveilla quand elle entendit une clé jouer dans la serrure. Elle se leva et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit sur son "défunt" mari qui tenait dans ses mains un bouquet de fleurs pensant naïvement que cela calmerait son épouse. Il faut dire qu'il lui avait promis ce week-end à Londres et il lui avait posé un lapin au dernier moment en ne venant pas du tout alors qu'ils devaient se rejoindre à Heathrow. Il avait un sourire très nerveux, car il craignait plus sa femme que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il faut dire que tu-sais-qui ne lui balancerait pas un grosse claque devant toute le monde.

Il avança silencieusement et déglutit en voyant la lueur de meurtre qu'il lisait dans le regard bleu de sa femme. Dieu qu'il l'aimait, comme lui, elle avait tout abandonné pour vivre pleinement leur amour. Mais malgré l'amour immodéré que pouvait lire Lucie dans le regard de son Aurélien, elle n'eut aucun scrupule à lui demander :

_-_Mon cher et tendre, as-tu une raison valable de m'avoir posé un lapin avant que je ne devienne veuve ?

_-_Heu…. Je…..

_-_J'en ai assez de tes retards et de tes absences ! Alors tu vas me dire toute la vérité et gare à toi si tu as une autre femme dans ta vie !

_-_Voilà, je suis un sorcier !

Lucie soupira lourdement et siffla :

_-_Dois-je te rappeler que je suis aussi une sorcière, monsieur Arthur William Potter !

_-_Tu m'avais juré de ne plus utiliser mon nom, Madame Sylviana Iris Malefoy.

_-_Grrrrrrrr !!!! Bien Monsieur Aurélien Potier.

_-_Allez ma titine, je t'aime, et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir abandonné, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.

_-_Et pourquoi cela ?

_-_On a découvert une famille qui s'amusait à utiliser le petit dernier comme un punching ball, Alors on a décidé de le retirer de sa famille.

_-_Bon, d'accord. Je veux bien te pardonner pour cette fois. Tu as une bonne raison. Mais pour te faire pardonner, tu dois accepter un petit truc que j'ai ramené d'Angleterre.

_-_Et qu'est-ce que tu as ramené ? Un chien ?

_-_Pas vraiment, mais.... Viens, tu vas voir,

Ils allèrent dans leur chambre et là, Aurélien vit le bébé, Il lui demanda :

_-_Pourquoi Damien dort ici ?

_-_Ce n'est pas Damien,

_-_Comment ?

Aurélien s'approcha du bébé, entrouvrit l'un des yeux et vit une prunelle verte, Il avait déjà vu cette couleur dans le passé. Il prit la main de sa femme et l'entraîna dans la salle à manger et lui dit :

_-_C'est l'un des fils de mon frère. Je sais que James a eu des jumeaux, c'est l'un d'entre eux.

_-_Comment ont-ils pu abandonner leur propre enfant ? C'est une honte. On ne va pas l'abandonner nous aussi. Et puis, c'est ton neveu.

-Non, ce n'est pas mon neveu.... Maintenant, c'est mon fils. Mon frère a osé l'inacceptable, il a abandonné son propre fils. Je ne laisserai pas cet enfant dans un orphelinat. Demain, j'irai au bureau et je ferai des papiers prouvant que le fils de James est en fait Christophe Arthur Potier. Bientôt le fils Potter n'existera plus que dans la mémoire de ses parents.

_-_Merci, mamour. Je t'adore.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et tous les deux allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, Aurélien fonça au bureau et comme il connaissait parfaitement les rouages de cette administration, il put faire en sorte que cette adoption devint totalement légale et définitive. De ce fait, Aurélien et Lucie passèrent de jumeaux à triplés. Il fit établir des papiers pour son fils.

Pendant ce temps, Lucie préparait ses enfants pour la nouvelle journée. Damien et Valentine observaient avec fascination ce nouveau qui venait d'apparaître dans leur petit monde. Leur mère retira le bébé de son berceau. Elle fut surprise en voyant une lettre tomber sur le sol. Elle reposa le bébé et se mit à la lire.

_Monsieur et madame Dursley,_

_Je vous dois quelques explications quant à la présence de cet enfant devant votre porte. C'est Harry Potter le fils de votre soeur Lily. Nous vous le laissons, car aujourd'hui, son frère jumeau a vaincu Voldemort et nous voulons protéger Harry de sa puissance. Nous reviendrons le chercher quand il aura onze ans._

_Albus Dumbledore,_

Lucie fronça des sourcils et regarda le bambin qui commençait lentement à se réveiller. Elle déposa la lettre sur le plan de travail, puis commença à s'occuper du petit garçon. L'enfant ne reconnaissait pas sa mère et se mit à pleurer. Lucie comprenant la terreur du petit garçon le chouchouta et le câlina tant et si bien qu'il s'endormit profondément dans les bras de la jeune mère. Quand il se réveilla, il se retrouva avec deux enfants dont l'un lui ressemblait terriblement. Les trois enfants s'amusèrent comme des petits fous, sous le regard bienveillant de Lucie jusqu'à ce que son époux revienne.

Quand Aurélien retourna chez lui, Harry Potter avait définitivement disparu pour devenir son fils. Lucie lui montra la lettre et après l'avoir lu, il dit à sa femme :

_-_Mon amour, j'ai peur qu'un jour ses parents viennent le chercher, et c'est hors de question. Alors, nous pourrions protéger notre famille en lançant le Fidelitas sur elle.

_-_Non, car alors, plus personne ne pourrait nous voir. Non, j'ai une autre idée, je connais un sort qui pourrais nous permettre de disparaître des arbres généalogique de nos familles respectives. Ainsi, nous seront libre d'apprendre à nos enfants la magie sans que cela ne se voit.

_-_Tu as raison mon amour. Allons le faire alors.

Tous les deux allèrent faire des recherches sur le sort qu'ils voulaient faire et découvrirent en fait que c'était un sort assez simple qui s'appelait _dissiociatio_. Ce dernier les séparerait définitivement des familles Potter et Malefoy. Cependant, ce sort n'était pas définitif, et si quelqu'un le connaissait, il était très facile de le briser.

Maintenant que les Potier étaient bien protégés de leurs anciennes familles, Aurélien et Lucie décidèrent de protéger leur maison du monde sorcier. Ils disposèrent de puissantes protections qui empêchaient les sorciers de transplaner dans leur propriété, ainsi qu'un sort permettant aux enfants de faire de la magie avant leur entrée à l'école et sans être détecté par le ministère. Quand tout fut terminé, les parents épuisés retournèrent dans leur maison et découvrirent avec stupéfaction leur tout dernier enfant en train de faire soulever tous les meubles du salon, Les deux parents se regardèrent et la même pensée traversa leurs esprits : les Potter s'étaient trompés de survivant. C'était Harry qui avait détruit Voldemort et non son jumeau. Ils décidèrent donc de l'entraîner, enfin, quand il serait assez vieux pour comprendre ce que voulait ses parents. Et donc avant, il serait élevé avec son frère et sa soeur. Ils seraient tous élevés comme des triplés et non plus comme des jumeaux.

Le temps passa assez rapidement et quand Christophe eut l'âge de quatre ans, ses parents commencèrent à l'entraîner, lui, Damien et Valentine. Ils ne voulaient pas que les deux autres soient mis à l'écart et puis ainsi, leur fils pourrait s'appuyer sur quelqu'un, il ne serait jamais seul. Les années passèrent, Aurélien et son épouse découvrirent que Christophe avait des prédispositions pour le duel et la DCFM, Damien était très fort pour les potions et la botanique tandis que Valentine excellait en métamorphose et en sortilège. Les trois enfants s'étaient concentrés sur les matières dans lesquelles ils étaient le plus forts et avaient carrément délaissé les autres. De ce fait, à part les matières qu'ils maîtrisaient, ils étaient totalement nuls dans les autres. Leurs parents avaient accepté, car ainsi chacun d'entre eux pourrait aider les autres dans les matières qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Tous attendaient avec impatience le moment où les lettres de Beaubâton arriveraient. Les trois jeunes enfants âgés de dix ans onze mois et trente jours, n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre. Ils devaient normalement recevoir leur lettre le jour de leur onze ans, donc le lendemain. Les deux parents étaient très amusés en voyant leurs enfants tourner comme des lions en cage. De guerre lasse, Lucie leur demanda d'aller se coucher. Les trois enfants allèrent dans leur chambre en grognant. Ils dormaient tous les trois dans la même pièce et n'avaient jamais voulu en changer. Ils étaient ensemble et le resteraient toujours. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les trois enfants dégringolèrent les escaliers prêts à attendre une nouvelle journée les précieuses lettres, Lucie et Aurélien étaient fiers de leurs rejetons. Christophe était le plus protecteur des trois, le plus agressif, le plus bagarreur. Il restait toujours près de son frère et de sa soeur afin de les protéger contre le monde extérieur. Damien était toujours dans la lune ou dans ses potions ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se battre comme un véritable démon quand il le fallait. Quant à Valentine, c'était la mère poule du groupe, quand ses frères revenaient d'une expédition punitive contre un groupe de l'école, c'était elle qui les soignait et elle ne se privait pas non plus d'une bonne bagarre quand l'envie l'en prenait. Ils étaient en totale communion les uns avec les autres. Pour tout le monde, ils étaient des triplés. En effet, Damien et Christophe pourraient passé pour des jumeaux si les yeux de Christophe n'étaient pas de couleur émeraude. Et quant à Valentine, elle était le portrait craché de leur mère. Leurs parents pensaient même qu'ils devaient se parler par télépathie pour être capable de faire la même chose au même instant à un étage d'intervalle. Lucie fière de ses enfants avait préparé un magnifique gâteau d'anniversaire pour ses trois enfants. En effet, même si Christophe était le plus âgé de deux jours, ils avaient décidé de fêter leurs anniversaires le même jour, le deux août.

Elle regardait avec amour les trois enfants, quand trois chouettes se posèrent sur la table. Christophe, Chris pour sa famille, Damien et Valentine ou Tina, observèrent avec fascination les trois volatiles avant de se jeter dessus. Leur mère explosa de rire en voyant les trois hiboux hululer de peur et quand les trois enfants les débarrassèrent de leurs missives, les oiseaux s'enfuirent après un dernier coup de bec sur la tête de leurs agresseurs. Mais les enfant s'en moquaient, ils avaient enfin reçu la lettre pour Beaubâton. Ils étaient excités comme des puces et supplièrent leur mère de les amener sur l'avenue de Merlin, l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverse. Mais Lucie leur dit qu'ils devaient attendre le retour de leur père qui devait bientôt arrivé. Les trois enfants attendirent impatiemment le retour de leur père, puis dès qu'il franchit la porte, il se retrouva tirer par trois petits monstres qui lui firent comprendre qu'ils devaient acheter leurs affaires d'école. Aurélien en pleurait de bonheur et tous les quatre partirent rapidement sans savoir que de l'autre côté de la manche, deux parents partaient reprendre leur fils qu'ils avaient abandonné dix ans auparavant.

Lily et James se trouvaient devant le 4 Privet Drive et imaginaient déjà les retrouvailles avec leur fils, ils le serreraient dans leurs bras et lui leur pardonnerait l'abandon. Tout sourire, ils frappèrent à la porte de la pimpante petite maison et attendirent que la porte s'ouvre. Ils restèrent devant la porte cinq minutes avant qu'un hippopotame nain ouvrit la porte et demanda :

_-_Vous êtes qui ?

Les deux parents prièrent tous les dieux que ce bébé cachalot ne soit pas leur fils et demandèrent :

_-_Nous sommes venus voir Harry Potter !

_-_Y a pas d'Harry Potter ici. MMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN !!! Y a des types qui demandent un certain Harry Potter !

_-_Quoi ? J'arrive mon dudleynouchet !

Le résultat d'un croisement hasardeux entre une humaine, une girafe et un cheval apparut et s'exclama avec mépris :

_-_Lily ! Que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir ?

_-_Je viens chercher mon fils !

_-_Tsss ! Je vois que ton monde malsain a fini par détruire le peu de neurones qu'il te restait. Comme tu peut le voir, aucun des monstres dans ton genre n'a approché de ma maison. Et de toute façon, pourquoi l'aurais-je ton bâtard ?

James et Lily avaient de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler en entendant les insultes de Pétunia. Lily soupira bruyamment et dit :

_-_Il y a dix ans, nous avons laissé notre fils devant ta maison.

_-_Tu as abandonné ton fils! murmura Pétunia incrédule.

_-_Ce n'était que temporaire....

_-_Tu as abandonné ton propre fils ?! SORT DE CHEZ MOI, MÈRE INDIGNE !!!!

_-_Pas sans mon fils !

_-_Ton fils doit être mort. Il y a dix ans, il y a eut une vague de froid sans précédent et la température est tombée rapidement jusqu'à moins dix. Tu as tué ton propre fils ! Tu me dégoûtes, pars et ne reviens jamais. Ni toi, ni ton bon à rien de mari ni ton bâtard de fils, si tu arrives à le retrouver !

Après ce dernier éclat, Pétunia Evans claqua la porte aux nez des Potter qui n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Grand froid, mort ! Ils avaient envoyé leur bébé à la mort. Lily fondit en larme et James dut la ramener au manoir Potter. Il la déposa dans leur lit et décida d'en avoir le coeur net. Le seul endroit où il pourrait savoir si son fils était vivant ou mort, c'était dans la bibliothèque. Dans cette pièce se trouvait l'arbre généalogique des Potter et tous les membres de cette famille s'y trouvaient qu'ils soient vivants, morts ou renier. Il arriva devant l'immense tapisserie et chercha son nom. Il fut très surpris quand il ne vit pas le nom de son frère Arthur, et suivant les liens de descendance, il vit bien le nom de Gabriel, mais d'Harry, point de nom. C'était incompréhensible. Il regarda la vieille horloge sorcière, mais là non plus il n'y avait pas le nom d'Arthur, ni celui de Harry. C'était impossible, car même reniés, les noms ne disparaissaient pas.

Il y avait strangulots dans les algues, il réfléchit rapidement puis fonça dans leur chambre afin de voir son épouse. Elle devait savoir quel était ce sort. Il était déjà sûr que ce n'était pas un fidélitas, car il manquait certains éléments pour en être vraiment un. Quand il arriva dans la chambre, il secoua sa femme. Puis quand elle ouvrit un oeil rougi par les larmes, il lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle réfléchit profondément, et se souvint d'un ancien sort, l'ancêtre du fidélitas mais qui ne faisait que faire disparaître quelqu'un de tout support magique, par exemple les arbres généalogiques sorciers, les horloges sorcières, etc...

Elle lui dit :

_-_Je connais ce sort, c'est le sort _dissiociatio. _Et surtout, je connais le contre sort a_perire._

_-_Que doit-on faire ? demanda James tout excité.

_-_Nous devons aller devant la tapisserie, la pointer et dire le contre sort. Et là, nous devrions voir apparaître le nom de ceux qui se sont cachés derrière ce sort.

_-_Tu en es sûr?

_-_Oui. Allons-y.

Les deux époux descendirent dans la bibliothèque et virent que la place était déjà prise par William qui regardait les larmes aux yeux le vide là où normalement, il y avait le nom de son fils aîné. Quand il remarqua enfin qu'il n'était plus seul, il sécha furtivement une larme qui avait eut l'impudence de quitter la barrière de ses paupières. Puis, il se tourna vers son fils et lui demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Nous savons comment faire réapparaître les noms d'Arthur et d'Harry.

_-_C'est bien. Alors faites ce que vous devez faire, je vais me reposer dans ma chambre.

Le vieil homme quitta la pièce et s'enferma dans sa chambre afin de pouvoir pleurer sur la pire erreur de toute sa vie. Pendant ce temps, James et Lily touchèrent la tapisserie au niveau du nom d'Arthur et d'Harry puis dirent au même moment :

_-A__perire ! _

Là, ils virent apparaître deux noms, totalement différents de ceux qu'ils attendaient, Aurélien Potier et une ligne le reliait directement à un autre nom qui terrifia les Potter. Car là où aurait dû se trouver Harry James Potter, il y avait écrit Christophe Arthur Potier. Cela voulait dire donc qu'Harry était entre les mains d'Arthur. Durant toutes ces années, il avait vécu chez un sorcier. Comment allait-il réagir à la notoriété de son frère jumeau ? Ils en étaient à ces réflexions quand Remus et Sirius arrivèrent avec des cadeaux pour Harry. Mais James leur dit :

_-_Harry est entre les mains de mon frère, d'Arthur. Il faut que nous le reprenions. C'est notre fils, il n'a rien à faire chez lui.

_-_Mais le problème, c'est où se trouve le chez lui ? remarqua Remus.

_-_Arthur a changé de nom et se fait appeler Aurélien Potier.

_-_Potier tu dis ? demanda le loup garou.

_-_Oui.

_-_Potier est la traduction française de Potter. Il est donc en France. Le problème, c'est que c'est un nom qui doit être énormément porté par beaucoup de familles.

_-_Nous allons le trouver, les sorciers ne portent pas souvent des noms pareil.

_-_James, je ne parle par des sorciers, mais des moldus. Tu te rappelles ce que disait ton frère, la meilleur façon de se cacher, c'est de vivre comme un moldu. Mais s'ils sont en France, nous pouvons peut-être avoir des renseignements avec Beaubâton. Car c'est là-bas que les enfants d'Arthur vont aller.

_-_Tous les Potter sont allés à Poudlard ! s'indigna James.

_-_James, Arthur n'est plus un Potter et il l'a prouvé en changeant son nom. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller chercher Harry. Il a une nouvelle vie maintenant, une famille. Ce serait mauvais pour lui et il pourrait vous haïr pour cela.

_-_C'est notre fils.

_-_Je pense qu'il ne vous verra que comme les parents qui l'ont abandonné sur un porche en hiver. C'est tout ce qu'il verra et il vous détestera plus qu'autre chose. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

_-_Je me moque de ce que tu penses et je veux retrouver mon fils, hurla Lily en serrant le poing.

_-_Bien, mais je vous aurais prévenu. Maintenant, allons essayer de retrouver Harry, soupira le loup garou qui sentait que cela allait mal se passer.

A suivre


	2. Haine, vengeance et blague

Haine, vengeance et blague. Chapitre 2

Durant des jours, ils recherchèrent la bonne famille Potier, ils iraient plus vite si Beauxbâtons les aidaient, mais le Ministre français de la Magie refusait arguant que c'était une violation de la vie privée et que s'ils voulaient vraiment les trouver, ils devraient le faire à la moldue. Ils travaillèrent deux semaines. Puis enfin, ils trouvèrent la bonne famille dans une ville du Val d'Oise, La Frette Montigny. Ils y transplanèrent, mais ne purent même pas approcher. James dit :

_-_Il y a une barrière anti transplanage. Nous sommes au bon endroit.

Ils avancèrent tous les quatre et pénétrèrent dans le jardin. Ils se trouvèrent face à trois enfants dont un avait les yeux de Lily. James murmura :

_-_Harry !

Christophe eut un sourire narquois et cracha :

_-_Les parents prodiges sont de retour. Que me vaut le déplaisir de vous voir ?

_-_Nous sommes venus te reprendre.

_-_Oh vous vous êtes dit. Tiens, on a perdu notre chien. Et pourquoi on irait pas rechercher notre fils qu'on a abandonné il y a dix ans. C'est une idée qu'elle est bonne.... Dégagez bande de pouilleux.

Lily s'exclama furieuse :

_-_On ne t'a pas élevé...

_-_C'est vrai, vous ne l'avez pas élevé. Ce sont nos parents qui l'ont fait. Alors veuillez quitter notre domaine avant que nous ayons comme idée de vous transformer en quelque chose de pas naturel, ricana Valentine.

_-_Et qu'est-ce que des enfants comme vous peuvent faire contre des sorciers expérimenté comme nous ?

_-_Hmmmm !!!! Experlliarmus !!! S'écria Chris qui vit avec plaisir que ses cours en duel avaient payer leurs fruits.

Les quatre sorciers se retrouvèrent sur le dos, les baguettes entre les mains des trois enfants qui sifflèrent:

_-_Dégagez de notre jardin où nous détruisons vos baguettes.

Les quatre sorciers stupéfait qu'un enfant de onze ans est réussi à les désarmer durent quitter la maison et se retrouvèrent face à Aurélien et Lucie qui revenaient de course. Aurélien qui était le portrait craché de James dit :

_-_Partez !

D'un geste de sa baguette, il les fit transplaner en Angleterre, c'était une chose qu'il avait dû apprendre avec un fils qui allait dans des pays différents. Il se connectait à la signature magique de son fils et était capable de le ramener où qu'il soit. Il avait fait la même chose avec les Potter et leurs amis. Quand ils entrèrent dans le jardins, ils virent les trois enfants lancer des sorts sur les baguettes. Chacun lançaient des sorts venant des matières qu'ils maîtrisaient. Valentine lançait des sorts de métamorphose que Damien modifiait pour qu'ils s'activent quand les propriétaires des item magiques les touchaient. Et quant à Chris, il lançait des sorts qui rendaient la transformation plus longue au lieu d'une heure, ça passait à trois jours. Maintenant que les baguettes étaient prêtes, les trois vauriens envoyèrent Ibiscus la chouette de leur mère apporter les baguettes. Quand les Potter et leurs amis les reçurent, ils se transformèrent en gros cloportes et durent attendre la fin de la transformation pour prévenir Dumbledore.

Ce dernier se démena comme un beau diable pour que Harry revienne en Angleterre. Il envoya une lettre à Harry pour qu'il rentre près de ses parents et Christophe renvoya la réponse en disant :

_Monsieur D. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous utilisez un hibou alors que mes parents sont dans le salon. Mais si cela peut vous permettre de dormir, alors d'accord, je vais les rejoindre._

_Chris._

Le jeune garçon descendit dans le salon et câlina ses parents qui ne comprirent pas la raison de cette tendresse, pas qu'ils n'en veuillent pas loin de là. Mais Chris était un enfant introverti et c'était rare quand il montrait ses véritables sentiments. Quand ils découvrirent la raison de cette tendresse, ils furent outrés et se plaignirent au ministère de la magie français qui répliqua en interdisant à Dumbledore et aux Potter de forcer Christophe à aller en Angleterre. Dumbledore reconnaissant sa défaite accepta et alla prévenir les Potter de sa défaite. Ceux-ci ne voulurent rien savoir et avec l'aide du patriarche, de Sirius et Remus, mirent au point un plan parfait afin d'amener Christophe en Angleterre. Ils écrivirent une lettre qu'ils ensorcelèrent pour qu'elle devienne un portoloin et l'envoyèrent en France. Malheureusement pour leur plan parfait, ils ne pouvaient savoir que, depuis que Christophe avait reçu la lettre de Dumbledore, chaque lettre était lu en famille. De ce fait, le jour où Christophe reçut la lettre, Lucie et Aurélien serraient tous leurs enfants contre eux et Christophe se trouvait au centre de toute la petite famille. Ainsi, quand le portoloin s'activa, ce fut toute la famille qui se retrouva dans le manoir Potter. Lucie ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait plaça immédiatement ses enfants derrière elle, les protégeant contre le moindre danger. Aurélien se plaça devant toute sa famille et regarda froidement le patriarche de la famille Potter et lui dit :

_-_Bonjour monsieur Potter.

William fit un pas en arrière comme si Aurélien venait de le gifler. C'était une terrible sensation pour le vieil homme, combien de fois avait-il regretter son geste, et là son fils aîné lui jetait son erreur dans la figure. Durant ce défi, personne ne fit attention au fait qu'il manquait l'un des enfants. Christophe s'amusa comme un fou et dérégla plusieurs sorts du manoir Potter, puis retourna auprès de sa famille. Là, il découvrit que les deux familles se regardaient toujours comme des chiens de faïence. Il rejoignit son frère et sa soeur puis s'exclama :

_-_Papa, maman, c'est amusant de se regarder comme cela. Mais on pourrait pas retourner à la maison, on doit aller à Beauxbâtons.

James les regarda et leur dit avec un sourire amusé :

_-_Ce n'est plus possible, avec l'aide de Dumbledore, Harry est maintenant inscrit à Poudlard.

Aurélien fou de rage donna un violent coup de poing dans la figure de son frère. Lucie tira sa baguette et la pointa sur la famille Potter. Les triplés firent la même chose menaçant ouvertement Lily qui pleurait. Christophe, un regard haineux, lança le plus puissant Experlliarmus qu'il pouvait faire et tous regardèrent les Potter, Remus et Sirius être violemment projetés contre le mur. Arthur siffla :

_-_Potter, c'est la dernière fois que vous osez intervenir dans les affaires de ma famille.

Tous les cinq repartirent vers leur maison. Aurélien alla immédiatement à Beauxbâtons et découvrit avec fureur que l'inscription de son fils avait été annulé. De rage, il annula celles de ses enfants et ordonna à Dumbledore d'inscrire Valentine et Damien à Poudlard. Le vieil homme savait qu'Aurélien pourrait lui faire vraiment payer ça. Il accepta donc sans broncher d'accepter les deux autres enfants. Quand Aurélien revint de Poudlard, il n'avait pas décoléré, mais il se calma quand il vit le sourire pas naturel de son fils, de Christophe. Il lui demanda :

_-_Pourquoi tu souris ?

_-_Oh! Peut-être parce que j'ai déréglé les protections des Potter et que les alarmes ne vont pas cesser de sonner toute les cinq minutes.

_-_Tu es un sale petit monstre. Bon, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Vous voulez laquelle ?

_-_La mauvaise d'abord, comme cela, la bonne nous laissera de bonne humeur. Répondirent les triplés.

_-_Bien, alors l'inscription de Christophe a bien été annulée à Beauxbâtons.

Lucie fondit en larme, et les enfants la consolèrent du mieux possible. Ils la bercèrent, l'embrassèrent, lui dirent tout plein de mots doux pour la calmer. Aurélien sentait aussi sa gorge se serrer sous les assauts des larmes. Il prit une grande respiration et continua :

_-_Voilà pour la mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne, c'est que vous ne serez pas séparés. Dumbledore a bien voulu vous inscrire tous les deux à Poudlard. Vous ferez votre scolarité avec Christophe.

En entendant cela, tous soupirèrent de soulagement, et Lucie se détachant de l'étreinte de ses enfants sauta au cou de son époux et lui murmura en l'embrassant tendrement :

_-_Merci, mon amour. J'avais tellement peur que les Potter arrivent à amener Christophe chez eux. Mais, maintenant, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre avec Valentine et Damien avec lui.

Maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus le choix, ils allèrent faire les achats pour Poudlard. Christophe eut une idée démoniaque :

_-_Papa et si on achetait des baguettes.

_-_Mais vous en avez déjà.

_-_Pour la France, oui. Mais pas l'Angleterre. J'ai fait des recherches dessus et les deux systèmes sont totalement différents l'un de l'autre. Donc on peut avoir deux baguettes sans que quiconque le sache.

_-_Mon fils est un génie. D'accord. Nous irons chez Ollivander. Mais d'abord. Nous allons t'adopter magiquement, de ce fait, plus personne ne pourra te séparer de nous.

Lucie et Aurélien échangèrent leur sang avec Christophe de même que Damien et Valentine. Maintenant, pour la magie, Harry Potter avait définitivement disparu. Les premiers à le découvrir furent James et Lily qui virent le lien entre eux et Harry disparaître de la tapisserie. Il ne restait plus que Christophe. Lily s'évanouit devant l'horreur de la situation. Elle venait de perdre son fils. James était fou de rage et quand il voulut transplaner devant la maison de son frère, les barrières firent encore des leurs et il se retrouva désartibulé dans le salon. Il dut attendre le retour de son père pour réparer les dégâts.

Deux semaines venaient de s'écouler, quand enfin le premier septembre arriva et avec lui le départ du Poudlard express. La petite famille avait transplané dans la gare et tous observaient avec stupéfaction le survivant alors qu'il venait de passer cinq minutes auparavant. Les triplés se moquaient royalement des autres et parlaient plus des mauvais coups qu'ils allaient faire subir à Potter. Leurs parents ne disaient rien, car ils étaient tout à fait d'accord pour cela. Ils montèrent dans le train, s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide, puis ils allèrent sur le quai. Là, Christophe vit James et Lily s'approcher. Le jeune garçon embrassa le plus tendrement possible ses parents et dit assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende :

_-_Je vous aime tellement. Vous êtes les meilleurs parents qu'un fils pourrait rêver d'avoir. Et vous, au moins, vous n'abandonnez pas un enfant comme un moldu abandonne son chien.

Aurélien et Lucie comprirent que James et Lily étaient près d'eux. Et d'après les sanglots qu'ils pouvaient entendre, ils étaient derrière eux. Les triplés après un dernier au revoir affectueux rentrèrent dans le train en ignorant parfaitement Lily qui appelait Harry. Quand la porte se referma et que le train quitta la gare, la rousse s'évanouit. James cracha sur Aurélien :

_-_Vous êtes content ?

_-_Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Adieu microbe.

Aurélien et Lucie transplanèrent laissant James avec son épouse évanouie dans ses bras. Il retourna au manoir Potter et dût attendre que sa femme se réveille.

Dans le train, les triplés étaient affalés dans leur siège. Ils virent entrer un jeune roux, mais quand il vit que les trois enfants le regardaient froidement, il préféra se carapater et se retrouva avec des élèves de septième année. Il avait découvert où se trouvait Gabriel Potter, le survivant, mais ce dernier l'avait regardé avec un mépris incroyable. Et puis, le compartiment était complet. Le survivant ayant appris qu'il y avait deux futurs élèves qui lui ressemblaient désira les voir afin qu'ils se mettent à ses pieds. Quand il entra, il se retrouva face à un miroir. Même cheveux noirs en bataille, même yeux verts, la seule chose qui les différenciait, c'est que l'un d'entre eux avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Christophe le regardait avec le même intérêt qu'un entomologiste devant un scarabée d'une espèce inconnue. Il se leva et Gabriel lui dit :

_-_Je suis Gabriel Potter.

Chris tapota gentiment son épaule, et d'un air désolé lui répliqua :

_-_Je suis désolé. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais nous aimons pas avoir des mourants dans le même compartiment, alors dégage.

D'un geste leste de la main, il l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur. Puis il ferma la porte et ils recommencèrent à discuter. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils seraient répartis dans la même maison, Gryffondor. Leurs parents ayant été répartis dedans, ce qui avait fait scandale quand leur mère, une Malefoy s'était retrouvée à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard. Chris leur dit qu'il avait l'intention de saboter la répartition. Les deux autres étaient à cent pour cent avec lui. L'école de Poudlard n'avait apporté que des ennuis aux Potier, alors les Potier allaient apporter que des ennuis à Poudlard. Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent.

Quand le train stoppa, ils suivirent un homme immense qui s'écria :

_-_Les premières années, par ici.

Les triplés suivirent le géant et s'installèrent dans une barque. Chris ne put s'empêcher de murmurer en voyant le château :

_-_Salut Poudlard, tu vas souffrir avec les triplés Potier.

Damien et Valentine éclatèrent de rire. Ils riaient encore quand ils arrivèrent dans une alcôve. Gabriel se fit remettre à sa place par un jeune blondinet qui ressemblait assez à Valentine. Ce dernier s'approcha et lui lança :

_-_Je me demande comment des Sang de bourbe peuvent être accepté ici.

_-_Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton père, il t'a bien inscrit à Poudlard ! Cracha la jeune fille.

Draco allait pour la gifler quand il se retrouva face à un Christophe en mode protection de petite soeur en détresse. La menace et le pouvoir qui se dégageait de son vis à vis le terrifia totalement. Il n'avait jamais senti un telle pouvoir. Il se précipita derrière deux gorilles, tandis qu'un professeur les amenait dans un immense salle à manger. Les premières années pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les triplés observaient le monde avec un sourire amusé, ils avaient hâte de faire un mauvais coup. Valentine sentant que son frère était très impatient, lui murmura à l'oreille tandis qu'une petite fille disait que le plafond était enchanté et qu'elle l'avait lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard :

_-_Vas-y Chris, fais-nous rire. Je vois bien que tu en crèves d'envie.

Chris fit un sourire très amusé et se concentra sur sa magie intérieur. C'était difficile, car il devait utiliser une grande puissance sans qu'on ne le sache. Quand il fut prêt, il vit qu'ils étaient devant un vieux chapeau. Il sentit une grande force venant de l'item et compris que c'était ça qui les répartissait. Avec un gros sourire pas naturel du tout, il lança le sort de confusion le plus puissant qu'il connaissait, doublé par l'équivalent d'un imperium mais du côté de la magie blanche. Maintenant qu'il contrôlait l'item, il commença sa blague. Tous virent une déchirure apparaître, comme une bouche et le choipeau se mit à beugler :

C'est la lutte finale  
Groupons-nous, et demain,  
L'Internationale  
Sera le genre humain.  
C'est la lutte finale:  
Groupons-nous, et demain,  
L'Internationale  
Sera le genre humain.

Debout! les damnés de la terre!  
Debout! les forçats de la faim!  
La raison tonne en son cratère,  
C'est l'éruption de la fin.  
Du passé faisons table rase,  
Foule esclave, debout! debout!  
Le monde va changer de base:  
Nous ne sommes rien, soyons tout!

C'est la lutte finale:  
Groupons-nous, et demain,  
L'Internationale  
Sera le genre humain.  
C'est la lutte finale:  
Groupons-nous, et demain,  
L'Internationale  
Sera le genre humain.

Il n'est pas de sauveurs suprêmes:  
Ni Dieu, ni César, ni tribun,  
Producteurs, sauvons-nous nous-mêmes!  
Décrétons le salut commun!  
Pour que le voleur rende gorge,  
Pour tirer l'esprit du cachot,  
Soufflons nous-memes notre forge,  
Battons le fer quand il est chaud!

C'est la lutte finale:  
Groupons-nous, et demain,  
L'Internationale  
Sera le genre humain.  
C'est la lutte finale:  
Groupons-nous, et demain,  
L'Internationale  
Sera le genre humain.

L'État comprime et la loi triche;  
L'Impôt saigne le malheureux;  
Nul devoir ne s'impose au riche;  
Le droit du pauvre est un mot creux.  
C'est assez languir en tutelle,  
L'Égalité veut d'autres lois;  
"Pas de droits sans devoirs," dit-elle,  
"Égaux, pas de devoirs sans droits!"

C'est la lutte finale:  
Groupons-nous, et demain,  
L'Internationale  
Sera le genre humain.  
C'est la lutte finale:  
Groupons-nous, et demain,  
L'Internationale  
Sera le genre humain.

Hideux dans leur apothéose,  
Les rois de la mine et du rail  
Ont-ils jamais fait autre chose  
Que dévaliser le travail:  
Dans les coffres-forts de la bande  
Ce qu'il a créé s'est fondu.  
En décrétant qu'on le lui rende  
Le peuple ne veut que son dû.  
C'est la lutte finale:  
Groupons-nous, et demain,  
L'Internationale  
Sera le genre humain.  
C'est la lutte finale:  
Groupons-nous, et demain,  
L'Internationale  
Sera le genre humain.

Les rois nous soûlaient de fumées,  
Paix entre nous, guerre aux tyrans!  
Appliquons la grève aux armées,  
Crosse en l'air et rompons les rangs!  
S'ils s'obstinent, ces cannibales,  
A faire de nous des héros,  
Ils sauront bientôt que nos balles  
Sont pour nos propres généraux.

C'est la lutte finale:  
Groupons-nous, et demain,  
L'Internationale  
Sera le genre humain.  
C'est la lutte finale:  
Groupons-nous, et demain,  
L'Internationale  
Sera le genre humain.

Ouvriers, paysans, nous sommes  
Le grand parti des travailleurs;  
La terre n'appartient qu'aux hommes,  
L'oisif ira loger ailleurs.  
Combien de nos chairs se repaissent!  
Mais, si les corbeaux, les vautours,  
Un de ces matins, disparaissent,  
Le soleil brillera toujours!

Tous regardèrent le choipeau beugler l'internationale d'un ton passionné. Les triplés avaient énormément de mal à retenir leurs rire. Ils se trouvaient à côté de jumeaux qui les regardaient avec fascination. Les trois petits avaient osé ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait. Chris se cachait derrière Damien pour tenter de calmer son fou rire, surtout en voyant la tête du professeur Dumbledore. L'item magique se tut après avoir hurlé :

_-_Sorciers, sorcières. On vous ment, on vous exploite !!!!

Là, Damien explosa de rire, ce qui entraîna toute la Grande Salle. Les professeurs tentèrent de calmer les choses et il fallut quelques minutes aux étudiants pour cesser de rire. Damien marmonna :

_-_Génial...

Les jumeaux entendirent clairement le dernier triplé répondre :

_-_Et attends, c'est pas fini.

Comme il ne disait plus rien, le professeur McGonagall commença à appeler les élèves par ordre alphabétique. Chaque élève allait sous le choipeau et fut réparti comme les années précédentes, sauf que ceux qui devaient aller à Serpentard allaient à Gryffondor et inversement. Ainsi, Hermione Granger, Neville Londubas et tous les futurs gryffondors se retrouvèrent à Serpentard. Draco Malefoy fit une véritable crise de nerf quand il fut répartit à Gryffondor. Les jumeaux étaient soufflés par ce que venait de faire un premier année. Quand le professeur arriva à Potier Christophe, tous virent à quel point les triplés se ressemblaient. Chris eut un grand sourire et fit un clin d'oeil à Rogue. Le professeur de Potion crut revoir James dans les pires années de sa vie. Le choipeau crisa quand il comprit que c'était ce petit monstre qui le forçait à faire ça. Mais en lisant son esprit, il accepta et dit :

_-_Bon, d'accord. Mais je te verrai bien à...

Et au lieu de crier Serpentard comme il le voulait, le choipeau cria :

_-_Gryffondor.

Les autres allèrent aussi à Gryffondor alors qu'ils auraient dû aussi aller à Serpentard. Quand se fut le tour de Potter, le choipeau beugla :

_-_Mais c'est une limace, il ne fera jamais rien de bien dans sa vie. C'est limite un cracmol, il n'a rien à faire à Poudlard. Mais dans mon infini mansuétude, j'accepte de te placer auprès du CONCIERGE !!!!

Gabriel fondit en larme tandis que les serpentards se moquaient royalement du survivant qui leur avait montré tant de mépris. Avant qu'il ne se lève, Dumbledore testa le choipeau et s'exclama :

_-_La répartition a été faussée, le choipeau a reçu un sort extrêmement puissant de confusion. Je souhaiterai donc que tous les élèves de premier année repasse sous le choipeau.

Là, Draco alla à Serpentard. Il faillit pleurer de joie, de même que tous les autres serpentards. Ceux qui étaient destinés à Gryffondor allèrent à Gryffondor ainsi que les trois démons. Le dernier qui devait être réparti était Potter qui fut envoyé à :

_-_SERPENTARD !!!!

Chris retira le sort de confusion qu'il avait relancé et le professeur Dumbledore ne put qu'accepter. Les serpentards regardaient le survivant avec un mépris incroyable. Potter avança vers la table des verts et argents d'un pas malhabile, il était complètement choqué. Il s'assit en bout de table et n'écouta rien de ce que disait le professeur Dumbledore. Les trois lions observèrent le survivant et Chris lança :

_-_J'ai hâte d'être à demain pour voir la réaction de monsieur je-suis-un-gryffondor-jusqu'au-bout-des-ongles. Il va faire une jaunisse en apprenant que son orgueilleux rejeton est un fier serpentard.

_-_Il va hurler au meurtre, s'esclaffa Damien.

_-_Surtout s'il apprend....

_-_Il ne faut pas le dire, c'est plus amusant qu'ils le découvrent par eux-même et qu'ils comprennent que je ne serais jamais une arme pour leur camps. Ils vont être bien embêtés quand ils vont découvrir que leur véritable sauveur est celui qui obéit le moins bien à leurs ordres.

A suivre


	3. Premiers cours, premiers rires

Premiers cours, premiers rires.

Tous les trois mangèrent avec appétit en riant de ce que Chris avait fait. Les professeurs observaient avec perplexité le choipeau. Le seul qui ne regardait pas l'item magique, c'était Rogue qui sentait que les trois nouveaux étaient responsables de cet état de fait. Mais ce n'était pas possible, les seuls qui auraient pu être capable de le faire, c'était des aurors, et non des gamins de onze ans. Quand le repas fut terminé, la Grande Salle se vida et tous les élèves allèrent dans leur dortoir, sauf Potter qui était trop choqué pour bouger. Le professeur Dumbledore l'amena à l'infirmerie et Pompon diagnostiqua :

_-_Il est en état de choc. Une bonne nuit de repos et il n'y paraîtra plus.

Elle lui fit boire une potion et le survivant s'endormit comme une masse.

Le lendemain matin, trois gryffondors se levèrent de bonne heure afin d'être témoin de la réaction de James Potter. Ils se placèrent face à la table des serpentards et attendirent paisiblement l'arrivée de la star et surtout du courrier. La réaction du père Potter arriva sous la forme d'une beuglante :

_-_GABRIEL, TU ME DECOIS HORRIBLEMENT. SERPENTARD ?! AUCUN POTTER N'EST JAMAIS ALLE A SERPENTARD. TU ES LA HONTE DE LA FAMILLE POTTER. JE VEUX ET J'EXIGE QU'EN CONTRE-PARTIE TES NOTES SOIENT LES MEILLEURS DE TA PROMOTION. CELA COMPENSERA CETTE HONTE. GARE A TOI SI TU ES SEULEMENT SECOND.

Les triplés explosèrent de rire jusqu'au moment où une beuglante arriva pour eux. Mais au lieu d'une explosion de voix furieuse, ce fut la voix douce de Lucie qui résonna :

_-_Chris, Damien, Valentine. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point nous sommes fiers de vous. Votre père et moi sommes d'accord avec vous et nous souhaiterions que vous les égaliez, et même que vous les dépassiez. Oh, avant que je n'oublie, votre père a décidé de vous offrir ce que sa mère lui a donné le jour où il a osé défier sa famille pour moi. Elle était vraiment fière qu'il ait osé ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de faire. Et s'il n'a pas coupé tous les ponts avec eux, c'était pour ne pas la blesser. Mais maintenant qu'elle est morte, cela ne sert plus à rien.

Trois oiseaux apportèrent trois paquets. Un blanc, un bleu et un doré. Lucie continua son explication :

_-_Choisissez celui que vous voulez. Mais attention, une fois le choix fait, vous ne pourrez plus faire machine arrière.

Chris fut le premier à choisir, il était le plus casse-cou et testait toujours avant les autres. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa magie choisir pour lui. Il faisait entièrement confiance à sa magie, il savait que jamais elle ne le trahirait tant qu'il la traiterai avec respect. Il rouvrit les yeux et prit le paquet blanc. Damien et Valentine se jetèrent tous les deux sur les paquets et lui prit le doré et elle, le bleu. Tous les trois se regardèrent puis ouvrirent les paquets en même temps pour découvrir trois œufs, un pour chacun d'entre eux. Christophe regarda ses frères et sœurs et s'exclama :

_-_Ouais des œufs. J'adore les œufs. On les prépare comment ?

La voix douce et légèrement amusée de Lucie s'éleva de nouveau :

_-_Bien, maintenant que Christophe a lancé sa première ânerie de la journée, sachez que ce sont des œufs de phénix. Il faudra que vous vous en occupiez avec respect et amour.

Elle n'avait pas trop besoin de le dire, car les trois enfants avaient d'ors et déjà adopté les trois œufs. Tous les trois placèrent tendrement les œufs contre leurs poitrines et ne les quittèrent que pour se laver. Ils dormaient même avec eux. Mais pour l'instant, ils écoutaient leur mère :

_-_Les œufs de phénix n'écloront que si le sorcier est particulièrement puissant et si son cœur ainsi que son âme sont pures. S'ils éclosent, alors vous aurez les amis les plus fidèles qui puissent exister. Je vous aime mes chéris. J'ai hâte de vous revoir à Noël.

Les trois enfants pleurèrent de bonheur aux présents de leurs parents. Ils caressèrent tendrement les œufs leur parlant. Tous les trois se levèrent et tout en cajolant leurs œufs, ils allèrent à leur premier cours de métamorphose.

Ils étaient partis en avance, car ils ne voulaient pas secouer les œufs en courant. Ils arrivèrent avec cinq minutes d'avance et le professeur leur permit de s'asseoir et leur demanda de sortir le livre de métamorphose et de commencer à lire les premiers chapitres en attendant leurs camarades. Chris demanda :

_-_Professeur, est-ce vrai qu'un sorcier peut se transformer en animal ?

_-_Oui, c'est un animagus. Moi-même je le suis.

Devant les triplés, elle se transforma en chat et se retrouva dans les bras de Chris qui la dorlota jusqu'à ce qu'une rumeur dans les couloirs prouve que les élèves arrivaient. Le jeune garçon posa le chat sur le bureau et après une ultime grattouille derrière l'oreille, alla s'asseoir. Le professeur avait un peu honte, car elle avait ronronné comme un sonneur. Intérieurement elle rigola bien quand elle vit Valentine donner une claque à son frère en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas grattouiller son professeur sur le ventre. Ce à quoi Chris s'exclama :

_-_Pourquoi c'est toujours moi que tu tapes ?

_-_Parce que c'est toujours toi qui fait les bêtises.

_-_C'est même pas vrai !

_-_Le chien de la voisine ? Tu lui a lancé l'experlliarmus et cette pauvre bête a volé jusqu'à la station d'épuration d'Achère.

_-_Je devais bien tester la puissance de mon sort !

_-_Oui et papa a testé la puissance de sa main quand il t'a donné la fessée, répliqua Damien.

_-_Meuuuhhh !!!!

Après cette petite dispute qui se termina par l'écrasement de deux mains par deux gros livres, ils se remirent à travailler. Quand les élèves arrivèrent, ils ne virent pas le professeur et attendirent qu'il arrive. Hermione Granger demanda aux triplés :

_-_Vous faites quoi ?

_-_Nous sommes en train de lire les trois premiers chapitres du livre de métamorphose et nous faisons un devoir sur les difficultés et les dangers d'une métamorphose et pourquoi il faut attendre la maturation de sa magie pour pratiquer des métamorphoses humaines. C'est un livre très intéressant.

Tous les autres n'ayant rien à faire imitèrent les triplés et se mirent à lire et à faire le résumé. Le silence était impressionnant quand arrivèrent Ron Weasley et Gabriel Potter. Tous les deux entrèrent bruyamment et Ron lança :

_-_Heureusement que la vieille McGonagall n'est pas là.

Avant que Gabriel puisse répondre, le chat redevint le professeur de métamorphose qui houspilla les deux élèves. Tout penauds, ils s'installèrent à une table libre. Tous les élèves écoutaient fascinés ce que disait le professeur. Enfin, tous... c'était vite dit. Ron et Gabriel n'écoutaient pas ce qu'elle disait. Cependant, ils furent perdus quand elle demanda qu'ils transforment une allumette en aiguille. Valentine le fit, puis la transforma en sauterelle, en sanglier et même en homme. Damien et Christophe qui avaient un mal fou avec leur bout de bois lancèrent un regard noir vers leur sœur et sifflèrent :

_-_Oui, on sait que tu es capable de le faire. Pas besoin de nous prouver que nous sommes nuls en métamorphose.

Vers la fin du cours, Chris fut très fier en tenant dans sa main une aiguille en métal de même que Damien. Valentine, elle, était fière de ses frères qui avaient enfin réussi à faire cette transformation.

Ensuite, après le cours de métamorphose et après le repas, ils allèrent en potion. Valentine et Chris étaient particulièrement nuls en potion. Mais ils espéraient qu'avec un bon prof, ils s'amélioreraient. Ils étaient tous les trois devant la classe quand arriva Rogue. Il fit le minimum de bruit afin de pouvoir entendre la discussion entre les trois jeunes. L'un d'entre eux disait :

_-_Mais les potions, c'est pas difficile. C'est comme la cuisine pour les moldus, Valentine.

_-_Mais moi, j'aime bien goûter à ce que je prépare.

_-_Et ben là, tu peux pas goûter. Mais c'est vraiment la même chose. Doser les ingrédients, les découper et les mélanger.

_-_Comme une soupe ?

_-_Oui, comme une soupe.

_-_Hmm !!! Je dois réfléchir.

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien tirer de sa sœur, se tourna vers son frère qui lui dit :

_-_Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas comment une potion peut aider dans un combat. C'est sûr qu'en jetant le chaudron à la figure de l'adversaire, c'est radical, mais tu es aussi en position de faiblesse.

Tous les trois sursautèrent violemment quand un rire résonna derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent Severus Rogue qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. Le professeur de Potions dit à Chris :

_-_Il est vrai qu'un bon coup de chaudron dans la figure assommerait un bœuf. Cependant, les potions peuvent être utilisées avant et après les combats. Par exemple, le veritaserum permet de faire parler les prisonniers afin de connaître les plans des ennemis. Certaines potions servent à soigner après les combats et d'autre à augmenter les capacités magiques.

_-_Donc vous voulez dire qu'utiliser une potion durant les combats peut faire la différence entre la victoire et la défaite ? demanda Chris fasciné par ce que pouvait faire les potions.

_-_Oui, c'est cela.

Valentine et Christophe se regardèrent et lancèrent en même temps :

_-_Je sens que Potion sera mon cours préféré.

Damien, Valentine et Christophe avaient toujours la mauvaise habitude de parler en même temps et toujours sur le même sujet. Damien salua le professeur et se présenta :

_-_Professeur Rogue, je ne crois pas m'être présenté. Je me nommes Damien Potier, et les deux énergumènes près de vous sont Valentine Potier, dit Tina et mon frère Christophe Potier dit Chris. Vous devez savoir que chacun d'entre nous a deux matières où nous sommes particulièrement fort. Ainsi, je suis considéré comme un maître en potion et en botanique.

_-_Voyez-vous ça. Alors si vous êtes aussi forts pourquoi continuez-vous ces matières ?

_-_Pour les deux nuls. On s'entraide dans les différentes matières. Ainsi, Chris a le niveau auror en défense contre les forces du mal et en duel. Et Tina pourrait être professeur de métamorphose et de sortilèges. Les deux autres lancèrent un regard noir vers leur frère.

_-_A ce point ?

_-_Oui. Malheureusement, nous sommes particulièrement nuls dans les autres matières. C'est pour cela que nous allons dans cette école. Bien que normalement, nous aurions dû aller à Beauxbâtons.

_-_C'est à cause des Potter ?

_-_Oui, cette bande de mollusque m'ont abandonné et dix ans plus tard ils reviennent la bouche en cœur en pensant que j'allais les accueillir à bras ouverts. Quelle bande de dégénéré, grogna Chris encore en colère.

Rogue eut un sourire, puis lança :

_-_Bien. Vous pouvez rentrer en attendant l'arrivée des autres élèves.

_-_Merci professeur Rogue.

_-_Bien, en attendant, ouvrez votre livre à la page 5. Et pour les deux nuls, commencer à lire les trois premiers chapitres et vous me ferez un résumé de deux parchemins afin que vous compreniez bien les fonctions des sens de rotation et le temps de repos.

_-_Bien professeur, soupirèrent Chris et Tina.

_-_Parfait. Monsieur Potier ?

_-_Lequel ? demanda Chris.

_-_Votre frère, répondit le professeur avec un léger sourire.

_-_Ahhh !!!

Chris retourna dans le bouquin et se mit à lire comme sa sœur. Rogue dit donc à Damien :

_-_Essayez de les aider le moins possible, qu'ils arrivent à comprendre par eux-même.

_-_Bien professeur.

Le professeur de Potion quitta sa classe et alla chercher les autres élèves qui avaient dû se perdre dans le château, comme d'habitude. Il trouva une partie de sa classe devant la grande salle et leur ordonna de rester là. Ensuite, il dut chercher les autres élèves qu'il découvrit un peu partout dans le château. Il lui fallut presque une demi-heure pour retrouver les derniers perdus. Ils les amenèrent tous à la grande salle et de là les ramenèrent vers la salle de classe. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il entendit les triplés discuter potions et surtout les mauvais coups qu'ils pouvaient faire avec. Il eut un léger sourire en apprenant le nom du futur supplicié, Potter. A ce qu'il pouvait voir, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas aimer ce sale petit fils de riche. Quand tous les élèves furent assis, il entra brusquement en faisant violemment sursauter toute la classe. Les triplés ne purent s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

_-_Woua !! La classe !!!

_-_Rêves pas Chris, t'arrivera jamais à son niveau.

_-_Beuuuuhhhh !!!!

C'est sur cette réplique très spirituelle que les triplés écoutèrent avec attention ce que disait le professeur Rogue. Le professeur de Potions s'approcha de Gabriel Potter et dit :

_-_Ah ! Notre nouvelle célébrité. Monsieur Potter, qu'obtient-on quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, répondit Gabriel alors qu'une jeune élève de Gryffondor, Hermione Granger levait la main à la vitesse de l'éclair.

_-_Apparemment, la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie. Lança le professeur de potion avec un rictus méprisant. Essayons encore une fois, Potter. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, répondit de nouveau Gabriel alors qu'Hermione levait la main à tout allure.

_-_Vous n'alliez tout de même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir l'un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici. N'est-ce pas, Potter ? C'est pitoyable, car vous avez pourtant reçu un entraînement de vos parents.

_-_Potter, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue loup ?

Gabriel lança un regard noir vers le professeur et dit :

_-_Je ne sais pas. Mais je crois qu'elle le sait. Vous aurez plus de chance avec elle, lança Gabriel en faisant un signe de tête vers Hermione.

Il y eut quelques rires. Rogue, en revanche, n'avait pas l'air content. Il cracha vers Hermione :

_-_Asseyez-vous ! Monsieur Potier ?

_-_Lequel ? demanda Chris.

_-_Vous, répliqua Rogue avec un très léger sourire.

_-_Oups. J'aurai dû me taire.

_-_Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Répondez à la première question.

_-_Heu........ Potion.... asphodèle, armoise.... LA GOUTTE DU MORT VIVANT !!! Un somnifère extrêmement puissant. J'm'en souviens parce que Damien l'avait fait et l'a refilé au chien du voisin. Et là, on a pu faire les marioles dans son jardin toute la nuit.

Tous éclatèrent de rire en entendant les explications du jeune garçon. Gabriel lança un regard noir vers Chris tandis que Rogue le regardait toujours aussi froidement, mais il y avait nettement une étincelle amusée au fond de son regard d'obsidienne. Il se tourna vers Damien et lui demanda :

_-_Monsieur Potier, l'autre. _(en regardant Chris)_ Pourriez-vous me donner la réponse à la seconde question ?

_-_Ah oui, Pétunia.

_-_Comment ? s'exclama Rogue stupéfait.

_-_Pétunia était la chèvre de Valentine, et je voulais savoir si le fait qu'une pierre se trouvait dans son estomac, était vrai. Alors, j'ai demandé à Chris s'il voulait bien la neutraliser assez longtemps pour que je lui ouvre le ventre pour voir si la pierre était bien là. Malheureusement, Chris ne maîtrisait pas le sort de stupefixion à six ans. Et quand il a lancé ce sort sur la chèvre, ça l'a bigrement énervé.

_-_Qui, votre frère ? demanda Rogue qui ne comprenait plus rien.

_-_Non, la chèvre.

_-_C'est vous qui avez tué ma Pétunia ! s'écria Valentine outré.

_-_Non. Je lui ai envoyé un bon stupéfix, mais au lieu de la bloquer, ça l'a rendu folle de rage et elle nous a coursé dans tout le jardin. On a eu la vie sauve quand papa est arrivé et l'a tué. Et c'est là que Damien a découvert que oui, les chèvres avaient des pierres dans l'estomac, raconta Chris.

_-_Et ma chèvre ?

_-_Elle était bonne, répondit le jeune garçon.

Rogue explosa de rire de même que les serpentards et les gryffondors. Le seul qui ne riait pas était Gabriel. Chris était plus avancé que lui en duel alors que c'était lui le survivant. Le professeur Rogue n'avait jamais eu de telles explications pour des ingrédients de potion. Il se demandait ce qu'allait bien pouvoir sortir la dernière de la fratrie. Il se tourna vers Valentine et lui demanda :

_-_Miss Potier, pourriez-vous me donner la réponse à la troisième question ?

_-_Oh oui. Le pauvre. Il y a à peu près quatre ans. Nous nous promenions jeunes et innocents, en pleine nuit, durant la pleine lune. Ce que nous avait interdit nos parents. Mais brusquement, un animal baveux, poilu et grognant nous a sauté dessus avec violence et agressivité. Je n'ai eu que le temps de lui lancer mes fleurs à la figure et ça a été horrible. Il se tordait de douleur et il est mort après moult convulsions. Je ne savais pas moi que l'asphodèle et le tue-loup dit aussi aconit était un poison mortel pour les loups garous.

Gabriel était fou de rage, les triplés étaient appréciés du professeur de Potions, alors qu'ils étaient des gryffondors. Et lui, il le détestait, lui et il l'avait bien prouvé, même s'il était dans la maison des serpentards. Mais de toute façon, les serpentards le détestaient cordialement. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit et le professeur Dumbledore arriva avec une nouvelle stupéfiante :

_-_Il y a eu une terrible erreur. Monsieur Potter doit en fait être réparti à Gryffondor, le choipeau vient de me le révéler.

Tous les serpentards hurlèrent de joie d'être débarrassés de lui et les gryffondors d'avoir le survivant dans leur rang. Les trois seuls à ne pas crier de joie, c'était les triplés. Le professeur Rogue lança :

_-_Je préfère ça. Je n'aimerai pas que cet élève soit à Serpentard.

_-_Dommage, nous allons devoir nous coltiner cet abruti de Potter. Quel con çui-la, marmonna Chris assez furieux.

_-_Ouais, répondirent Damien et Valentine en même temps.

_-_Bon, c'est pas tout cela, mais on gagne quoi en répondant juste à vos questions ? demanda Chris.

_-_Le droit de faire une potion.

_-_C'est super. Valentine et moi, on sait super bien faire exploser les chaudrons.

Dumbledore et Rogue regardèrent avec stupeur les triplés, puis le vieux directeur repartit en riant et en lançant un sort sur Gabriel afin que les armes de Gryffondor soient sur sa poitrine à la place de celles de Serpentard. Le professeur de Potion pouffa de rire, et répondit :

_-_J'aimerai assez que vous évitiez de le faire. Je vous en serez éternellement reconnaissant.

Le cours put continuer. Damien fut mis près de Neville Londubas et l'aida le plus possible, lui expliquant ce qu'il devait faire. Valentine et Chris furent mis ensemble et tous les deux travaillèrent plus lentement que les autres, mais pour la première fois de leur vie ne fit rien exploser ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Potter qui fit fondre son chaudron et blessa la pauvre Hermione qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Le professeur Rogue se fit une joie de retirer vingt points à Gryffondor et demanda à Dean Thomas d'amener la jeune fille à l'infirmerie. Quand le cours fut terminé, Le professeur Rogue demanda à voir les triplés et leur dit :

_-_Connaissez-vous Hermione Granger ?

_-_Heu.... C'est celle qui c'est fait blesser par cette limace de Potter ?

_-_Oui. Pourriez-vous faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit plus une Miss-je-sais-tout et qu'elle ne montre pas ses connaissances, c'est assez énervant.

Les trois enfants se mirent au garde à vous et s'écrièrent :

_-_Chef, oui chef !!!

_-_Dehors, sales petits monstres.

Les triplés quittèrent la salle en riant et n'entendirent pas le professeur lancer :

_-_Vingt points chacun à Gryffondor pour avoir réussi à me faire rire.

A suivre


	4. Nouvelle amitié

Nouvelle amitié. Chapitre 4

Tous les trois allèrent non pas à la Grande Salle pour manger, mais à l'infirmerie pour voir Hermione et lui expliquer le problème. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Draco Malefoy se moquer méchamment de la petite fille. Cependant, il s'arrêta de rire quand il vit un miroir apparaître devant lui et qu'une multitude de petits points rouges apparut sur son teint blanc. Hermione recula précipitamment et s'écria :

_-_Recules, tu as la rougeole et je n'ai aucune envie de l'avoir..... Oh! Mais je me souviens que je l'ai déjà eu.

_-_La... quoi ?

_-_La rougeole, c'est une maladie infantile moldue. Lui expliqua Hermione.

_-_MOLDUE ?! S'écria Draco horrifié.

_-_Et oui. Et c'est terriblement contagieux, mon pauvre Malefoy.

Draco voulut s'enfuir, mais malheureusement pour lui, l'infirmière avait entendu toute la conversation et cloîtra le serpentard dans une chambre à part, puis elle retourna dans son bureau, de ce fait, elle ne vit pas les triplés entrer dans son antre. Chris fit le guet du côté couloir, Damien du côté bureau et Valentine s'assit près d'Hermione et lui dit :

_-_Il n'a pas la rougeole, c'est un sort qui donne les symptômes, mais il ne risque rien.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Disons que Chris n'a pas apprécié qu'il m'insulte et mon frère est très protecteur vis à vis de ma personne.

_-_D'accord. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

_-_Pour te pousser à changer.

_-_Comment ?

_-_Le professeur Rogue est un bon professeur, mais il ne supporte pas ceux qui étalent leur connaissances, ça l'énerve au plus au point. Et il déteste aussi Potter.

_-_Pourquoi vous me dites cela ?

_-_Parce que tu te trouves dans la catégorie j'étale mes connaissances. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, mais souvent, il est plus indiqué de les cacher, de ne pas les dévoiler afin que les gens te sous-estiment. De ce fait, pour tes examens finaux tu auras la meilleur note humiliant ceux qui pensaient que tu n'étais pas super.

_-_Mais vous, vous faites la même chose ?

_-_Les professeurs doivent savoir notre niveau actuel, Damien par exemple est un mordu des potions, normalement, il aurait déjà dû avoir son aspic, mais il préfère rester avec nous afin de nous l'apprendre, Chris c'est la même chose en DCFM et moi pour la métamorphose. Mais on ne les montre pas aux élèves. Et puis, si tu montres tes connaissances, tout le monde va vouloir t'utiliser comme une secrétaire et tu vaux mieux que ça. Non ?

_-_Oui, tu as raison. Je vais garder mon savoir pour moi. Je vais continuer à lire, mais je ne serais plus comme l'ancienne Hermione.

_-_Tu vas mieux sinon ? Potter est vraiment un crétin. Le sauveur du monde sorcier a le QI d'une huître.

_-_Valentine, tu es encore trop gentille, je dirai qu'il à le QI d'une bétrave.

Les triplés pouffèrent de rire, puis Damien dit :

_-_Le dragon est en approche.

Valentine hocha la tête puis dit à la jeune fille :

_-_Hermione, on va t'attendre devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

_-_Merci.

_-_De rien ma grande. Chris ne vois tu rien venir ?

_-_Je ne vois que le professeur Quirrel qui verdoit et le professeur Rogue qui rougeoit.

Rogue malgré sa colère envers Quirrel éclata de rire sous la blague du véritable survivant mais que personne ne savait qu'il était le véritable survivant sauf la famille Potier. Les triplés sortirent, fermèrent la porte de l'infirmerie et s'exclamèrent :

_-_Mission accomplie, Chef !

_-_C'est parfait. Vous l'attendez ?

_-_Oui. Elle va bientôt sortir. Oh, une petite chose. Draco Malefoy a la rougeole.

_-_Bien, je vais prévenir tous les élèves de sa contagion.

_-_Oh et Potter va l'avoir avec les oreillons et la rubéole aussi.

Là, Rogue comprit que ce n'était pas réelle, mais il accepta quand même. Il savait que les Potier et les Potter étaient de la même famille, mais les français étaient plus amusants et beaucoup moins prétentieux que ce gosse de riche de Potter. Après avoir hoché la tête, il vit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et une jeune fille hilare en sortie. Elle s'esclaffa :

_-_Mme Pomfresh est en train de lui prendre la température à la moldue, et pas du bon côté.

Les triplés explosèrent de rire et Severus Rogue aussi quand il apprit que les moldus pouvaient prendre la température du corps par voie buccale, donc en mettant le thermomètre dans la bouche ou anale en mettant le thermomètre dans le c.... Et Draco venait d'avoir la deuxième technique. Tous les quatre hilares saluèrent le professeur Rogue et allèrent dans la Grande Salle. Quand ils entrèrent, tout le monde se tut, car il était rare que les triplés soient avec quelqu'un qui ne fasse pas partie de la famille et là, ils étaient en train de rire avec Hermione. Ils s'assirent tous les quatre et commencèrent à manger. Puis quand ils eurent terminés, ils allèrent à leur prochain cours, Vol. Hermione était très nerveuse, mais Chris lui dit :

_-_Tu as déjà fait du vélo ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Et bien le vol, c'est la même chose, sauf que tu ne pédales pas.

_-_D'accord.

_-_Tu verras, il faut simplement avoir confiance en toi et ça marchera comme sur des roulettes.

_-_Vous avez déjà volé ?

_-_Oui, une fois. Mais ce fut la fois de trop, on a dévasté le jardin et notre mère nous a interdit de remonter sur un balai avant que l'on soit des enfants civilisés. Répondit Damien calmement.

Hermione éclata bruyamment de rire. Avec eux comme amis, elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait acceptée. Elle vit avec stupeur que Potter regardait avec haine le petit groupe. Elle demanda à Chris:

_-_Je voudrai te demander ?

_-_Oui ?

_-_Est-ce que tu as un lien de parenté avec Potter ?

_-_Oui, c'était mon jumeau. Et maintenant, ce n'est que mon cousin. Mes géniteurs m'ont abandonné en pleine hiver et mes parents m'ont découvert mourant de froid et m'ont adopté.

Hermione outrée lança un regard de pure haine vers Potter et lui tourna ostensiblement le dos ne voulant plus rien à faire avec lui. Ils sortirent tous pour aller dans une des cours intérieures du château et découvrirent des balais qui les attendaient. Le professeur Bibine s'exclama :

_-_Bienvenue à votre premier cours de vol. Et bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez, dépêchez-vous.

Les triplés se mirent près des leurs et s'exclamèrent à l'unisson :

_-_Debout !

Les trois balais se jetèrent dans leur main. Les triplés grimpèrent dessus et s'envolèrent comme de véritable fusées. Tous les élèves et le professeur observèrent les triplés évoluer dans les airs comme de véritables oiseaux. Ils s'amusaient comme des fous multipliant les looping, les tonneaux. Tous retinrent leur respiration quand Chris s'éleva haut dans les airs et, faisant une paresseuse roulade sur le dos enclencha une feinte de Wronski. Lui et son balai avait l'air de n'être qu'un. Ils filaient tous les deux à une vitesse incroyable vers le sol, puis au dernier moment, ils remontèrent, Chris tenant entre ses dents une pâquerette. Hermione éclata de rire comprenant maintenant pourquoi leur mère leur avait interdit de voler, ils avaient dû faire cela avec les fleurs de son jardin. Mme Bibine lança un coup de sifflet et eut le plaisir de voir trois balais revenir docilement vers elle. Damien et Valentine se posèrent tandis que Chris restait sur son balai, la tête en bas. Le professeur Bibine avait des étoiles qui brillaient au fond de ses yeux. Elle avait trois futurs excellents joueurs de quidditch en première année. Gabriel était vert de jalousie. Il était le survivant et les triplés étaient meilleurs que lui en vol. Alors que c'était son père qui lui avait appris à voler sur un balai. Ron Weasley regardait aussi avec écœurement le jeune garçon qui se tenait toujours la tête en bas. Il pensait que Chris ne valait pas la comparaison avec son idole Gabriel Potter, le survivant.

Chris se trouvait près d'un gryffondor très nerveux. Il se rappelait son nom, Neville Londubas. Il pouvait être un puissant sorcier, mais il était extrêmement timide et doutait de lui. Chris décida alors de l'aider. Il aimait bien son petit air perdu. Hermione était aussi près de lui et elle avait du mal à faire obéir son balai. Il lui dit :

_-_Tu dois avoir confiance. Un balai, c'est comme un ordinateur, c'est con comme ses pieds. C'est toi qui le pilote et pas le contraire.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, prit une grande respiration, ferma les yeux et ordonna :

_-_Debout !

Le balai se jeta dans sa main et elle fit un sourire immense à Chris. Neville qui avait tout entendu fit la même chose et le balai entra en contact avec sa main alors que celui de Ron lui cognait le nez. Draco Malefoy observait avec attention les triplés. Ils étaient puissants, il le sentait et ils avaient l'air d'être sympa. Alors que la prof était occupée avec une élève, il s'approcha des triplés et pour la première fois de sa vie s'excusa :

_-_Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire et vous faire. J'espère qu'un jour vous pourrez me pardonner.

Chris répondit :

_-_Quand on sera sûr de pouvoir te faire confiance, alors oui, nous te pardonnerons. Donc, pour l'instant, prouve nous que nous pouvons avoir confiance en toi.

Draco leur fit un sourire immense, ils lui donnaient une chance. Son père n'avait jamais fait cela, et puis il ne lui avait jamais permis d'avoir des amis. Il commençait à avoir peur des représailles de son père. Il ne savait plus quoi faire jusqu'au moment où Damien, Valentine et Chris qui étaient d'excellents occlumens lui dire :

_-_Tu pourras toujours lui dire que c'est pour avoir un œil sur nous.

Draco eut un grand sourire et leur fit un clin d'œil, puis il retourna à sa place heureux comme tout. Le serpentard observa Neville qui avait l'air vraiment crispé. Mais, avant de pouvoir dire quoique se soit, le balai du petit gryffondor partit d'un coup et le pauvre Neville s'accrocha à lui en criant de peur. Chris partit brusquement à la poursuite du balai. Draco s'écria :

_-_Neville, Calme-toi.

Rapidement, Chris arriva au niveau de Neville et suivait parfaitement les circonvolutions du balai fou. Mais au lieu de le prendre sur le sien, il lui donna des conseils et cinq minutes plus tard, Neville atterrit, son balai maîtrisé. Neville était fier de lui, car c'est seul qu'il avait pu regagner la terre ferme. Chris lui avait donné des conseils, mais c'est tout, le reste, il l'avait fait tout seul. Les gryffondors, à l'exception de Ron et de Gabriel, acclamèrent Neville. Le petit garçon était écarlate et très amusé en voyant que Chris était toujours sur son balai. Tous virent arrivés presque en courant, le professeur de Métamorphose qui s'exclama :

_-_Monsieur Potier ?

_-_Lequel ? demanda Chris.

_-_Vous. Suivez-moi.

Le jeune garçon la suivit toujours sur son balai. Il voletait paisiblement derrière elle et effectuait de temps à autre des roulades ou même des vrilles. Puis le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta devant une salle, frappa à la porte et demanda :

_-_Professeur, puis-je vous emprunter Dubois ?

_-_M... mais b...bi....bien s.... sû....ûr, bégaya le professeur Quirrel.

_-_OUAIS !!!! ON VA FAIRE UN FEU DE JOIE !!! beugla Chris qui se mit à faire des tonneaux.

Le professeur de Métamorphose réussit à garder son calme, mais les commissures de ses lèvres avaient tendance à s'élever. Un élève arriva et regarda avec stupéfaction le premier année tournoyer autour du professeur McGonagall. Il avait l'air d'être d'être dans son élément avec un balai. Le professeur dit fièrement :

_-_Monsieur Potier, voici Dubois.

_-_Salut mec ! répondit Chris qui daigna enfin se mettre au niveau du sol mais sans pour autant mettre pied à terre.

_-_Heu... Sa... salut, répondit Olivier Dubois.

_-_Dubois, je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur !

Chris fit une pirouette dans les airs et s'exclama :

_-_C'est Génial. C'est mon père qui va être content, lui aussi était attrapeur quand il était jeune. Et ma mère était batteur. D'après ce qu'ils m'ont dis, il est tombé amoureux d'elle le jour où elle lui a balancé un coup de batte en pleine figure. Ahhhh !!!! Ce que c'est romantique.

Le professeur McGonagall eut un léger sourire qui disparut quand elle se rappelait de l'évènement qui avait eut lieu à Poudlard. Cela c'était passé entre Arthur Potter et Sylvana Malefoy, la sœur jumelle de Lucius Malefoy. Ça avait fait un beau scandale quand ils avaient déclaré vouloir se marier, sachant que Sylvana était fiancée à Théodore Nott. A la fin de leurs études, ils s'étaient enfuis et malgré toutes les recherches, personne ne les avait retrouvés. Alors ils vivaient en France. Ils s'étaient bien cachés. Chris regarda sa montre et dit :

_-_Professeur, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, puis-je retourner en cours ?

_-_Oui. Et pensez à redescendre de votre balai.

_-_Bien sûr professeur.

Chris partit en trombe et fila droit vers le cours de Vol. Après un dernier looping au ras des pâquerettes, il s'arrêta et enfin, posa le pied sur le sol. Il vit avec plaisir que le cours n'était pas terminé. Il fit un immense sourire à toute l'assemblé et s'exclama :

_-_Vous avez devant vous le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor.

Damien, Valentine, Neville et chose étrange Draco le félicitèrent joyeusement. Voyant le professeur Rogue qui marchait vers la forêt afin d'aller chercher quelques ingrédients, Chris demanda à Neville :

_-_Neville, tu peux me passer ton rapeltout ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Merci.

Chris prit la petite boule, puis la lança de toutes ses forces et dit à Draco :

_-_C'est ta chance, fonce !

Draco comprit immédiatement. Il bondit sur son balai et rattrapa la petite boule après une course incroyable. Il y avait mit toutes ses tripes et il attrapa le rapeltout à quelques centimètres du sol. Quand il revint vers les serpentards et les gryffondors, il tenait fièrement la balle qu'il rendit à Neville. Ce dernier eut un grand sourire quand il vit le professeur Rogue arriver vers eux. Ce fut à Draco de quitter le cours et de revenir vingt minutes plus tard en s'exclamant :

_-_Je suis le nouvel attrapeur des Serpentard.

Il fut ovationné par les serpentards et par les triplés ainsi que par Neville et Hermione. Gabriel et Ron regardèrent méchamment Neville et Ron lui dit :

_-_Comment peux-tu être ami avec un serpentard ?

Valentine répondit froidement :

_-_Autant que tu es ami avec un poltron et avec un mort en sursit.

Gabriel lança un regard noir vers les triplés qui le regardèrent avec un mépris condescendant. La rumeur des deux attrapeurs se propagea rapidement dans tout Poudlard et les frères de Ron s'exclamèrent :

_-_Super Chris. Tu es le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle.

_-_N'oubliez pas Draco, il est lui aussi en première année.

_-_Oui, mais lui est né en mai alors que tu es né en Juillet.

_-_Ce qui fait de toi le plus jeune attrapeur.

_-_On va pas chipoter pour deux mois.

Gabriel s'approcha et siffla :

_-_Alors, heureux Potier ?

_-_Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, répondit Damien avec un grand sourire.

_-_Je ne t'ai pas parlé, Potier.

_-_Et bien, techniquement, si, répondit Hermione qui était en train de se disputer avec Valentine pour une salade.

Tous les gryffondors se moquaient gentiment des deux filles. Chris observait avec attention la table. Ron regardait avec mépris Hermione et cracha :

_-_Comment des sorciers peuvent parler avec une sang-de-bourbe ?

Chris se leva d'un bond et pointa à une vitesse stupéfiante sa baguette sur Ron et siffla :

_-_Je te préviens une seule et unique fois, Weasley. INSULTE ENCORE UNE SEULE FOIS HERMIONE EN LA TRAITANT DE SANG DE BOURBE SIMPLEMENT PARCE QU'ELLE A UN AMI A SERPENTARD ET TOI TU N'AS AUCUN AMI. JE TE JURE QUE JE T'ARRACHERAI PERSONNELLEMENT LES TRIPES !!!

Toute l'école, y compris les professeurs regardait Ron écarlate, et Chris. Ce dernier avait un léger sourire en coin que les professeurs ne pouvaient voir mais qui prouvaient à tous ceux qui le voyaient qu'il avait crié ça pour que tout le monde l'entende. Le professeur McGonagall se leva d'un bond, fonça droit sur les deux étudiants et s'exclama outrée :

_-_Monsieur Weasley. Je suis indignée par votre langage. Vous devriez plutôt imiter vos camarades de Serpentard et de Gryffondor qui font leur possible pour améliorer les relations entre leurs maisons. Je retire cinquante point à Gryffondor et je vous donne deux heure de retenu avec Monsieur Rusard. Cela devrait vous calmer.

Chris se tourna vers le professeur de métamorphose et lui dit :

_-_Je trouve assez injuste que Gryffondor soit puni pour l'intolérance d'un seul.

_-_Je comprends, mais c'est de la faute de monsieur Weasley.

Les triplés le regardèrent avec haine et quand le professeur eut rejoint sa table, Chris siffla :

_-_Tu vas nous le payer Weasley. On va faire de ta vie un enfer.

Le groupe d'ami le regardèrent avec mépris ainsi que toute la table des gryffondors. Le seul qui ne le regardait pas avec mépris était Gabriel qui voyait dans le roux un allié potentiel et particulièrement idiot. Draco alla les rejoindre et demanda à Hermione :

_-_Hermione, ça va ?

_-_Oui. Je ne pensais pas que ce Weasley pouvait être aussi méchant.

_-_Notre frère est un gros jaloux.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Pourquoi ?! Mais parce que tu es amie avec les Potier, avec Neville et Draco Malefoy l'une des plus grosses fortunes du monde sorcier. Voilà pourquoi il est jaloux.

_-_C'est un abruti alors, lança Hermione.

_-_Tu as tout à fait raison, clôtura Fred.

Les Gryffondor allèrent vers les cachots en ramenant Draco, puis ils retournèrent vers leur salle commune. Damien et Chris allèrent dans leur chambre et ce dernier avec l'aide de Valentine lança plusieurs sorts sur le lit de Ron et de Gabriel. Puis après une bonne douche et après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Neville, s'endormirent comme des masses.

A suivre


	5. La Pléiade

La pléiade chapitre 5.

Le lendemain, le groupe d'amis se retrouva dans la Grande Salle, laissant deux crapauds à la place d'un roux et du survivant. Là, au même instant deux hiboux apportèrent aux deux nouveaux attrapeurs de nouveaux balais. Tous les deux des nimbus 2000. Aurélien et Lucie étaient fiers de leur fils. Tandis que Lucius un peu moins du fait de l'amitié de Draco avec des gryffondors. Mais il ne lui disait trop rien, donc Draco prit cela pour une acceptation et après avoir dévoré leur repas, ils allèrent en cours de DCFM. Le petit groupe discuta tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Quirrel ordonne :

_-_M.... mr P... Po.... Potier. V.... Veuillez r... répéter c... ce que j... je v... viens de d... dire ?

Chris se leva et fit tout un exposé sur ce qu'avait commencé à dire le prof sur les vampires. Il expliqua les caractéristiques de ces créatures de la nuit. C'était extrêmement développé et argumenté. Quand il termina son exposé, la sonnerie retentit clôturant l'humiliation du professeur de DCFM. Le petit groupe quitta la pièce et tous explosèrent de rire devant la tête du prof. Hermione venait de comprendre pourquoi ne pas montrer sa connaissance, ça en bouchait un coin aux autres.

Les cours continuèrent prouvant aux professeurs et aux élèves que les triplés étaient aussi facétieux que les jumeaux Weasley. Le plus incroyable, c'est qu'ils avaient entraîné un serpentard dans leur mauvais coup. Le groupe des six élèves étaient classés parmi les meilleurs élèves de leurs années. En fait, les triplés aidaient tout le groupe dans leur matière de prédilection. De ce fait, ils humiliaient régulièrement Ron et Gabriel qui devaient souvent faire des séjours forcés à l'infirmerie. Un jour, enfin, plutôt un dimanche, ils furent particulièrement imaginatifs quant aux mauvais coups contre les deux gryffondors et envoyèrent les photos aux parents respectifs. Le lendemain, Gabriel reçut la réponse de son père sous la forme d'une beuglante :

_-_GABRIEL POTTER. TU ES LA HONTE DES POTTER. TU ES FILS DE MARAUDEUR, TU ES LE SURVIVANT ET TU TE LAISSES FAIRE COMME UN POUFFSOUFFLE ? JE COMMENCE VRAIMENT À REGRETTER DE T'AVOIR CHOISI À LA PLACE D'HARRY. SI JE REÇOIS UNE AUTRE LETTRE DU MÊME GENRE, JE TE LE FERAI PAYER CHER.

La lettre s'enflamma et laissa Gabriel stupéfait alors que le groupe d'amis était mort de rire. Gabriel se demandait qui était Harry. Soudain un vieux hibou s'écrasa devant Chris et déposa une beuglante. Quand il l'ouvrit, la voix de Molly Weasley s'éleva outrée :

_-_HARRY JAMES POTTER ! COMMENT PEUX-TU ÊTRE AUSSI CRUEL AVEC TON PROPRE FRÈRE ? SOIT TU CESSES CELA, SOIT JE PRÉVIENS TES PARENTS.

Les triplés se regardèrent et devant toute la Grande Salle, explosèrent de rire. Damien se calma un peu et lança à Ron :

_-_Weasley, demande à ta mère d'actualiser ses informations. Cela fait dix ans que Harry James Potter est mort abandonné par ses parents en plein hiver. Maintenant, il n'y a plus que Christophe Potier. Et quant à son frère et à ses parents biologiques, qu'ils crèvent. Nous sommes maintenant sa famille et personne ne pourra jamais nous séparer. Nous sommes des triplés.

Chris heureux comme tout serra son frère et sa sœur contre lui. Les professeurs étaient stupéfaits de cette répartie surtout que Chris fit apparaître une beuglante et utilisant le vieux hibou, le renvoya à l'envoyeur. La stupeur n'eut pas de borne quand Valentine siffla :

_-_Et tu diras à ta mère que nos parents seraient plus que ravis que ton bâtard de copain soit vu tel qu'il est vraiment, un vantard, un lâche, un menteur, un us...

Elle croisa le regard de Chris et se tut. Elle soupira lourdement mais eut un léger sourire quand Chris lâcha la bombe :

_-_Tu n'es qu'un pouilleux Potter. Et c'est toi qui seras tué face à Voldemort _( frémissement de toute la salle_)_. _Car il reviendra et c'est toi le survivant. C'est à toi de le combattre, c'est toi qui devras vaincre un sorcier qui a plus de soixante ans d'expérience de magie noire. J'imagine le combat, un moustique de dix-huit ans n'ayant aucune expérience dans le combat et en magie face au plus puissant mage noir de ce siècle. Le combat va tourner court et toi, tu seras tué. Tu vas mourir avant tes dix neuf ans. Tu voulais être le survivant et bien soit-le avec tous les problèmes qui vont avec.

Gabriel devint blême, puis il se leva d'un bond et s'enfuit de la Grande Salle en larme. Les triplés se regardèrent, puis explosèrent de rire. Damien se tourna vers Dumbledore et s'exclama :

_-_Il est beau le sauveur. Et comment va-t-il tuer le seigneur des ténèbres ? En lui pleurnichant dessus ?

Tous les trois quittèrent la Grande Salle suivit par les trois autres qui voulaient avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, bien qu'ils commençaient à comprendre. Et ils furent fixés quand ils entendirent Valentine lancé à Chris :

_-_Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de dire la vérité ? Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de révéler que tu es le survivant et non cet abruti de Potter ?

_-_Parce que je veux que les mangemorts le croient toujours et parce que je veux voir la peur et l'horreur dans leurs yeux quand ils comprendront leurs erreurs.

_-_Comment cela ? demanda Draco.

_-_Draco, tu dois savoir que ton père est un mangemort, donc ce que je vais te dire ne doit pas quitter notre cercle.

_-_Je te jure sur ma magie que je ne dirai rien.

Une lueur rouge l'entoura preuve qu'il venait de faire un serment de sorcier.

_-_D'accord. Et bien voilà. Voldemort n'est pas éliminé, simplement affaiblit, guère plus et il reviendra, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et Voldemort sait qui l'a vaincu cette nuit là, il sait que c'est moi qui l'ai vaincu et non mon frère. Mais nous avons besoin de ce temps pour nous entraîner. Le jour où Voldemort renaîtra, il se déchaînera sur Potter. Cela nous permettra d'avoir un effet de surprise.

Le groupe comprit immédiatement et comprit aussi que Chris avait l'intention de les entraîner comme des guerriers afin qu'ils aient une chance de survivre à la guerre qui devait bientôt commencer. Draco les tira vers une classe vide et dit :

_-_Je peux vous apprendre la magie noire.

_-_C'est bien, nous devons connaître ce que nous devons lutter, répliqua Valentine.

_-_Je.... je peux vous apprendre les runes. Depuis que je suis née, ma grand-mère m'apprend les runes moldues et quand je suis allée sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'ai pris un livre sur les runes magique et j'ai appris tout dessus. C'est aussi pour cela que je pars toujours à la bibliothèque, j'ai lu tous les livres dessus ? proposa Hermione.

_-_En deux mois ? s'exclama Draco stupéfait.

_-_Je... j'ai une mémoire prodigieuse. Si je lis un livre, j'enregistre immédiatement tout son contenu et je n'ai pas besoin de le relire.

_-_Moi, à part la botanique, je ne sais pas faire grand chose, lança Neville.

_-_Pour l'instant oui, mais un jour tu auras ce qu'il nous faut. Laisse-toi le temps d'apprendre, le consola Draco.

Tous les six allèrent à la bibliothèque et commencèrent à faire leurs devoirs. Il leur fallut à peine une heure pour tout faire. Le plus lent fut Neville, mais il avait l'aide de tout le groupe qui lui expliqua avec beaucoup de patience ce qu'il fallait faire. Tous savaient que c'était surtout un manque de confiance en lui, mais qu'avec leur aide, ils auraient en face d'eux un puissant sorcier. Maintenant qu'ils avaient terminé leur devoir, ils s'entraînèrent. Ils firent surtout de la pratique, mais ne voulant pas se faire prendre, ils allèrent dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Tous les serpents regardaient avec étonnement les gryffondors s'amuser comme des fous à faire des exercices dans plusieurs domaines. Quand la sonnerie du repas sonna, ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle et dévorèrent le repas, puis retournèrent à leur entraînement jusqu'à ce qu'un préfet de Serpentard leur dise qu'il était l'heure de retourner à Gryffondor. Le groupe amputé de Draco saluèrent les serpentards, puis allèrent dans leur salle commune. Ron et Gabriel étaient en train de faire leur devoir quand le groupe arriva. Gabriel demanda d'un ton orgueilleux :

-Granger, aide-moi à faire mon devoir de potion !

_-_Potion ? Je ne l'ai pas fait, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Bonne nuit, je suis fatiguée.

Après avoir salué le petit groupe, elle alla se coucher en papotant gentiment avec Valentine en ignorant complètement le regard paniqué de Gabriel car le devoir était à rendre le lendemain. Les jumeaux et Neville allèrent aussi se coucher. Ce dernier était vraiment épuisé, mais il avait réussi des sorts très difficiles et il était particulièrement fier de lui. Quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain, le groupe rejoint par le serpentard allèrent vers le professeur Rogue et Chris demanda :

_-_Professeur, nous aurions besoin de votre autorisation afin de nous entraîner en potion le soir.

_-_Je veux bien, mais je dois être présent.

_-_Ce serait bien, car nous aurions besoin de vos conseils.

Le professeur fit un mouvement de la tête, puis le groupe repartit chacun vers leur table. Chris vit avec plaisir que Draco se faisait un ami de Blaise Zabini. Son sourire disparut quand Ron lui ordonna :

_-_Tu as demandé quoi à Rogue ?

_-_Qu'il nous apprenne la magie noire et les sorts impardonnables afin de te torturer des heures durant.

_-_AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG !!!!

Le roux hurlait comme un cochon écorché vif et son cri de porcelet fut entendu par toute la salle. Le professeur Dumbledore lui demanda :

_-_Monsieur Weasley qu'avez-vous à crier comme cela ?

_-_C'est les Potier, ils veulent apprendre les impardonnables pour nous torturer.

_-_AHAHAHAH !!! Ce que tu peux être niais Weasley. Je les connais depuis mes six ans, révéla Chris. Si toi tu ne les connais pas, c'est que tu es aussi nul que Potter.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils en imaginant le pire, qu'Harry soit en fait le survivant, et non son jumeau. Si c'était le cas, se serait une véritable catastrophe, car le jeune garçon était aussi obéissant qu'un requin blanc. Le vieux directeur décida d'observer les triplés Potier, et ignora complètement Gabriel. Ce dernier était vert, car il ne connaissait pas les sorts impardonnables. Il bouda dans son coin et vit d'un mauvais œil un serpentard venir s'asseoir près des triplés et du groupe des Potier. Là, Chris commença à parler de transformation animagus. Tous étaient d'accord et ils décidèrent de commencer les recherches le plus vite possible. En se transformant en animal, ils auraient peut-être une chance de s'enfuir en cas de combat. Et ainsi, s'ils tuaient Voldemort, alors ils pourraient avoir une vie normale. Tous les six discutaient paisiblement, sans faire attention à la fureur de Ron et Gabriel, ni à l'indifférence des autres maisons qui y étaient habitués, y compris les serpentard qui avaient même accepté Hermione bien que fille de moldue. Elle leur avait prouvé qu'elle était digne d'intérêt. Brusquement les triplés sentirent un mouvement contre leur poitrine. Ils se lancèrent un regard étonné, puis ouvrirent le haut de leur uniforme et avec un grand sourire, ils virent que les coquilles de leurs œufs se fendillaient. Chris retira sa robe, en fit un gros nid et y déposa son œuf. Son frère et sa sœur firent la même chose. Ils enjoignaient tendrement les oisillons à briser leur coquille. Ils ne firent pas attention aux professeurs qui avaient tous quitter leur table pour aller voir ça. C'était extrêmement rare de voir un œuf de phénix éclore, mais trois en même temps, c'était quasiment impossible.

Gabriel en crevait de jalousie, sa grand-mère n'avait jamais voulu lui donner un œuf de phénix et quand elle mourut, son phénix, une femelle, disparut et personne ne savait où il pouvait se trouver. Le trio caressait tendrement les coquilles et murmurait des encouragements. Tous cessèrent de respirer quand une petite cassure apparut sur les trois œufs. De cette cassure, ils virent apparaître un petit bec. Dans le silence quasi religieux de la Grande Salle, ils entendirent un triple cri aigu, puis les coquilles laissèrent apparaître leurs trésors. Trois petits oisillons tous nus, tous mouillés et tous fripés. Les triplés aidèrent les bébés phénix à s'extirper totalement de leur œuf, puis prenant chacun une serviette, ils commencèrent à les sécher. Leurs gestes étaient très doux et très tendres. Les trois oisillons observaient avec fascination leur nouveaux maîtres, puis Chris prit le sien dans ses bras et lui murmura tendrement :

_-_Bienvenue dans le monde, petit phénix.

Une petite trille répondit alors que le petit oiseau se faisait une place contre le cœur de Chris. Les deux autres piaillèrent de bonheur dans les bras de leurs maîtres. Le trio sentit la même chose, une chaleur douce et tendre qui remplissait leur cœur. L'amour des phénix pour leurs maîtres. Les trois oiseaux dans leurs œufs avaient ressenti la tendresse de leur maître. Le professeur Rogue fit sursauter les trois jeunes pour leur demander :

_-_Puis-je prendre les coquilles ?

Les triplés le regardèrent et lui dirent :

_-_Ils ne veulent pas, ils en ont besoin pour vivre.

_-_Comment ?

Tous observèrent avec stupéfaction les trois oiseaux qui picoraient les coquilles. Les cours recommencèrent et les élèves partirent, sauf les triplés qui restèrent avec les oiseaux. Dumbledore leur dit :

_-_Je vous donne l'autorisation de ne pas aller en cours, tant que vos phénix ne sont pas encore prêt à survivre sans vous.

_-_Merci, professeur Dumbledore.

Le trio resta dans dans la Grande Salle et observa les oiseaux grandir à mesure qu'ils mangeaient leur coquille. Quand le dîner arriva, les trois gryffondors avaient trois phénix parfaitement formés et prêts à voler accroché à leurs épaules. Les triplés étaient en train de donner à manger à leurs phénix, quand dans une explosion de flamme, un quatrième apparut. Il se plaça devant Hermione et pondit un œuf rouge. Puis il s'envola, alla devant Neville et pondit un œuf vert. Elle alla vers la table des Serpentard, s'arrêta devant Draco et lui laissa un œuf bleu glacier tandis qu'à Blaise elle laissait un œuf gris perle. Tous les quatre entendirent le phénix leur parler et leur dire :

_-Je vous confie mes œufs, car je sais que vous serez de bons maîtres pour eux. Je le vois dans votre âme et votre cœur pure. Mes enfants vous aideront à garder cette pureté malgré les difficultés de votre vie._

Le phénix disparut comme elle était apparu en laissant la Grande Salle dans un silence respectueux. Les quatre amis imitèrent les triplés et placèrent les œufs contre leur cœur. Ils les cajolèrent, leur parlèrent avec tendresse et amour. Ron et Gabriel étaient verts de jalousie. Les sept nouveaux amis décidèrent de chercher un nom pour leur groupe et ce fut Hermione qui le trouva en disant :

_-_Nous sommes sept. Alors appelons-nous la pléiade. C'est un amas de sept étoiles qui se trouvent dans la constellation du taureau.

_-_La Pléiade ?

_-_Oui, on disait avant que ces étoiles portaient malheur.

_-_Alors ce nom, nous va parfaitement, car on va porter malheur à Voldemort.

Tous les autres furent d'accord et le nom fut accepté à l'unanimité. Blaise eut une autre idée et lança :

_-_Chacun de nous a ou va avoir un phénix, alors pourquoi ne pas les appeler comme les étoiles. Par exemple le phénix de Christophe pourrait s'appeler Alcyone ou un autre nom, mais faisant partie des pléiades.

Tous les sept réfléchirent intensément à l'idée et acceptèrent aussi. Christophe décida d'appeler son phénix, Célaeno. Comme c'était un mâle, le nom pouvait lui aller. Valentine appela le sien Maia et le phénix de Damien reçut comme nom Electre. Hermione décida que son phénix s'appellerait Alcyone, pour celui de Draco, ce serait Taygète, celui de Blaise Astérope et Neville fut tout content d'avoir le nom qu'il voulait pour son phénix, Mérope. Les trois phénix lancèrent des trilles de joie et les œufs s'illuminèrent un instant comme acceptant les noms qui seraient les leurs quand ils viendraient au monde.

A partir de ce moment, on ne les vit jamais loin les uns des autres. Ils faisaient leur devoirs ensemble s'aidant les uns, les autres. Celui qui progressait le plus vite était Neville qui prenait confiance en lui et travaillait dur pour arriver au même niveau que ces amis. Ceux-ci étaient stupéfaits par la rapidité à laquelle il apprenait. Et un jour, Draco le lui dit :

_-_Neville, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un apprendre aussi vite.

_-_Tu dis ça pour te moquer de moi.

_-_Non. Je dis ce que je pense.

Le jeune garçon devint écarlate et tout content, il reprit son apprentissage. Les autres savaient maintenant comment l'aider à progresser, en le soutenant et en lui faisant des compliments de temps à autre. Le temps passa et à Halloween, Gabriel apprenant qu'il y avait un troll dans les cachots voulut aller le combattre et fut grièvement blessé. Il fut sauvé de justesse par Christophe qui lança sur le troll l'Avada Kedavra avec sa baguette française. Il cacha cette dernière et prit en main l'anglaise, puis déguerpit alors que Gabriel était sonné. Quand les professeurs arrivèrent, ils virent le « survivant » sonné, sentirent les effets d'un sortilège impardonnable et d'après les dernières effluves vertes, c'était l'Avada Kedavra. Dumbledore fit la remontée des sortilèges, mais rien. Ils ne comprenaient plus rien. Cependant, les gryffondors avaient perdu cinquante point ce qui énerva les triplés, Hermione et Neville qui avaient eut du mal à les gagner. Mais cet énervement fut rien quand Gabriel et Ron firent perdre près de cent points à Gryffondor en étant pris à fureter à minuit alors que le couvre-feu était à vingt et une heure. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et la pléiade décida de se venger. Damien, Hermione et Draco concoctèrent une potion de leur cru et la versa dans les verres de Ron et de Gabriel. Cette potion leur faisait avoir des hallucinations et surtout leur faisait dire tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas. En une journée, ils récoltèrent une semaine de colle pour avoir hurlé à McGonagall qu'elle n'était qu'une vieille bique mal embouchée, deux semaines avec Rogue pour l'avoir traité de sale mangemort et un mois pour avoir shooté dans Fumseck qui papotait avec Célaeno le phénix de Christophe. Dumbledore était véritablement furieux et les avait renvoyés pour deux semaines. Quand la potion avait cessé son effet, les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent dans le Poudlard express et étaient attendus par leur parents. Ce fut deux semaines d'enfer pour les deux enfants, enfin surtout pour Gabriel. Son père était vraiment furieux et sa mère ne le regardait même pas. Il était consigné dans sa chambre et n'avait même pas le droit de garder sa baguette ou de lire un livre. En fait, quand il était entré dans sa chambre, il s'était cru dans une prison. Un lit, une commode, une armoire, la salle de bain et c'était tout. Un elfe de maison lui apportait son repas et la porte de sa chambre était verrouillée magiquement afin qu'il ne puisse sortir. Cependant, il pouvait entendre ses parents et il entendit son père dire :

_-_On a dû se tromper quelque part. Gabriel ne peut être le survivant. D'après Dumbledore, Harry est capable de sorts d'attaque qu'on apprend qu'en formation d'auror. Il faut qu'on le reprenne, on aura qu'à leur refiler Gabriel....

Il cessa d'écouter et se mit à haïr ses parents ainsi que celui qui était responsable à ses yeux de tout, son jumeau, Harry Potter.

A Poudlard, les membres gryffondoriens de la pléiades réussirent à rattraper les points qu'ils avaient perdu, mais il leur fallut quand même plus d'une semaine. Mais tous travaillaient durement que ce soit les cours officiels que les cours officieux. Chaque semaine, les parents recevaient les relevés de notes de leurs enfants et cinq familles furent vraiment fières des progrès de leurs progénitures. Neville passa de Troll à Effort Exceptionnel et stagnait maintenant à Optimal sauf en potion où il était toujours à Effort Exceptionnel. Draco était passé de Piètre à Optimal dans toutes les matières, Blaise était passé d'Effort Exceptionnel à Optimal, de même que les triplés dans les matières qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. La seule qui n'évolua pas, fut Hermione qui passa d'Optimal à.... Optimal. Quand Lucius reçut le relevé de son fils, il lui demanda par lettre :

_-Comment as-tu réussi à passer de Piètre à Optimal en l'espace de trois mois ?_

_-C'est grâce à Hermione Granger. Elle est fille de moldue, mais elle m'aide en Runes et je l'aide en Magie Noire. _

_-Runes et Magie Noire ? En première année et à Poudlard ?_

_-En fait, c'est pour notre culture générale._

_-Apprendre avec une sang de bourbe._

_-C'est mieux que d'obéir à un sang-mêlé !_

Lucius fut stupéfait par la réponse de son fils. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette Hermione Granger, il avait pris confiance en lui et ça, ça lui plaisait. Il réfléchit intensément et reconnut que son fils n'avait pas tort. Le fait de s'être mis au service de Voldemort avait été la plus grosse bourde de toute sa vie et il espérait que son fils ne fasse pas la même c....... que lui. Il envoya sa réponse en ces termes :

_-Tu as tout à fait raison, mon fils._

Draco ravi, alla prévenir le reste de la pléiade que son père acceptait qu'il soit ami avec Hermione. Ils furent aussi tout content et eurent comme idée d'aller tous les sept en vacances dans la même maison. Les Triplés leur proposèrent d'aller en France et tous furent d'accord. Ils envoyèrent à leurs parents l'autorisation d'aller fêter Noël avec des amis. Tous les parents, bien que pas trop ravis de ne pouvoir passer Noël avec leurs enfants, acceptèrent et les parents des triplés furent ravis de recevoir de la visite. Même s'il y avait un Malefoy dans le groupe. Mais bon, les Malefoy n'avaient jamais interdit à leur fille de se marier avec un Potter, c'était les Potter qui avaient refusés. Lucie prépara donc les chambres d'amis et était tout excitée à l'idée de rencontrer les amis de leurs enfants.

Quand les vacances de Noël arrivèrent, Gabriel et Ron demandèrent à la cantonade qui partaient où. Et ils furent écœurés quand ils apprirent qu'Hermione et Neville partaient pour la France afin de passer Noël avec les Potier. Ils furent encore plus furieux quand Neville leur dit :

_-_Bon c'est pas qu'on soit pressé, mais Draco et Blaise doivent nous attendre. Ils partent avec nous. Salut, à la prochaine.

Les deux gryffondors restèrent donc les seuls premières années de Gryffondor en fait, de Poudlard, à rester dans le château. Ils regardèrent avec dégoût la pléiade partir en riant vers les calèches qui les amèneraient au Poudlard express, et Londres. Les parents de Ron partaient pour la Roumanie et ceux de Gabriel ne voulaient même plus le voir.

A suivre


	6. Abandon

Abandon chapitre 6

Dans le train qui les amènerait à la gare de King Cross, les membres de la Pléiade s'amusaient comme des petits fous tandis que les phénix chantaient en volant dans tous les sens. Les triplés se moquaient gentiment des autres qui avaient mis les œufs de phénix sous leur robe au niveau de leur estomac, ce qui fait qu'ils avaient l'air d'être enceint, en leur demandant :

_-_Alors, c'est pour quand la naissance ? C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

Et à part des claques sur le haut du crâne, il n'y avait pas de réponse. Quand ils ne se moquaient pas, ils posaient toutes sortes de question à Valentine, la seule qui pouvait les aider pour la transformation animagus. Cependant, elle connaissait la théorie, mais pas la pratique, car ses parents le lui avaient expressément interdit. Brusquement, Hermione, Neville, Draco et Blaise se figèrent en sentant les œufs contre leur ventre bouger. Ils retirèrent leurs robes, leurs donnèrent la forme d'un nid, puis y déposèrent avec tendresse les œufs. Ils poussèrent avec tendresse les oisillons à sortir, puis après moult encouragements, quatre phénix virent le jour et dévorèrent leur coquille afin de prendre les forces dont ils auraient besoin pour plus tard. Hermione posa doucement son phénix rouge et or sur ses genoux et le câlina tendrement tandis que Neville pouponnait le sien qui était d'une belle couleur verte. Celui de Draco avait la couleur de ses yeux gris argenté et celui de Blaise était bleu glacier. Tous, y compris les triplés cajolèrent leurs phénix jusqu'à ce que le train arrive en gare de Londres. Quand ils descendirent sur le quai, Valentine rétrécit tous les bagages qu'ils purent mettre dans leurs poches, puis ils s'avancèrent vers la sortie de la voie neuf trois quart. Là, Draco eut la surprise du siècle en découvrant que ses parents l'attendaient. Il s'approcha d'eux, accompagné de ses amis et décida de les présenter :

_-_Père, mère. Je souhaiterai vous présenter des amis à moi. Blaise Zabini, il est à Serpentard. ( _Les parents Malefoy inclinèrent légèrement la tête afin de lui rendre son salut _) Neville Londubas, il est à Gryffondor, Christophe, Valentine et Damien Potier qui sont à Gryffondor, mais on se demande encore pourquoi ils ne sont pas à Serpentard.

Christophe avec un grand sourire lança :

_-_Où crois-tu que le choipeau voulait nous envoyer ? A Serpentard. Mais c'était beaucoup plus amusant que nous allions à Gryffondor tandis que le fils de Monsieur-je-suis-un-gryffondor-pure-souche aille à Serpentard. Ahahaha !!! J'ai adoré.

_-_Excellent sort de confusion, mon cher Chris, lança Hermione.

_-_Merci, Hermy.

Lucius s'approcha et demanda :

_-_Est-ce vous, Hermione Granger ?

_-_En effet, Monsieur Malefoy.

Narcissa se mit près de son époux et tous les deux bombardèrent la petite fille de questions. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la moitié de la seconde année où elle cala. Les deux parents étaient impressionnés par les connaissances de la fillette, et le patriarche lui dit :

_-_J'espère vous voir durant les vacances d'été, avec vos amis. Il en va de soit.

Il vit avec plaisir le visage de son fils s'illuminer de bonheur et fut très surpris quand Draco se jeta dans ses bras et murmura :

_-_Je t'aime papa.

Lucius oublia un instant les convenances et embrassa tendrement son fils en lui disant :

_-_Moi aussi, n'en doute jamais.

Il leva la tête et dit au reste de la Pléiade :

_-_Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils. Merci. Et je...

Il se tut brusquement quand il vit une personne qu'il n'avait jamais cru revoir un jour. Sa jumelle, l'autre part de son âme. Il avait cru mourir le jour où elle avait disparu et voilà qu'elle revenait. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais il se figea quand il vit venir derrière elle celui qui lui avait volé sa soeur. Il se redressa de toute sa taille et siffla tel un serpent furieux :

_-_Arthur Potter !

_-_Je crains que vous ne confondiez, je me nomme Aurélien Potier, répondit le père des triplés avec un regard rusé.

_-_Comment ? demanda Lucius qui ne comprenait plus rien.

_-_Si ton père a accepté que j'épouse ta sœur, ma « famille » était totalement contre. Alors j'ai fais ce que tu aurais fait à ma place. Je l'ai quand même épousée et j'ai été renié par la famille Potter. Nous sommes allés en France et nous nous y sommes installés. Je suis marié à la plus belle femme qui existe et j'ai trois magnifiques enfants qui font ma fierté. Alors que toi, t'en a qu'un seul ! Et toc ! conclue le sorcier en lui tirant la langue de façon très mâture.

_-_J'ai préféré la qualité à la quantité, rétorqua Lucius qui tentait de garder sa froideur, mais avec un barjo comme Arthur Potter, c'était vraiment difficile.

_-_Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle se faire casser, amour, pouffa Lucie.

Lucius, fier comme un paon, bomba légèrement le torse devant sa femme qui tentait de retenir ses rires. Mais il s'assombrit quand il vit venir vers lui trois personnes qu'il n'appréciait guère. Il dit :

_-_Voilà les Potter qui arrivent.

Aurélien fronça les sourcils et comprit immédiatement ce que voulait faire son frère en venant avec le ministre. Il lança un seul regard à sa femme qui comprit et appela les enfants. Tous les sept la rejoignirent et touchèrent le portoloin qui les emmenèrent loin de l'Angleterre, de l'autre côté de la Manche. Aurélien se tourna vers Lucius et Narcissa, leur donna leur adresse en France et leur dit :

_-_Nous souhaiterions que vous passiez Noël avec nous. Lucie, enfin Sylvana, regrette les Noëls passés avec toi. Je vous invite donc pour une semaine ou plus si vous voulez.

_-_Merci, Aurélien. Tu es bien meilleur que ton frère. À tout à l'heure, répondit Lucius avec un sourire heureux.

Aurélien lui fit un clin d'œil, salua moqueusement James, puis transplana chez lui pour la plus grande hilarité de Lucius. Malefoy observa froidement James et lança :

_-_Mon pauvre Potter. Ton frère a toujours été plus intelligent et plus rusé que toi. Tu ne seras jamais que le second. Toute ta vie. Il aurait eu sa place à Serpentard de même que ses trois enfants. En insistant bien sur le trois rien que pour le plaisir de rendre James furieux.

James était vert de rage, il avait cru pouvoir reprendre son fils, voir même arrêter Arthur, mais comme quand ils étaient jeunes, son aîné avait toujours un balai d'avance sur lui. Et ça, ça l'énervait grandement, car il n'aimait pas être le second. Il siffla :

_-_Harry est mon fils, et il reviendra dans la famille Potter, qu'il le veuille ou non.

_-_Je ne pense pas que son père te laissera faire, Potter. De toute façon, tu as abandonné ton fils. Il aurait pu mourir durant onze ans, être attrapé par des mangemorts, être torturé ou pire devenir le nouveau seigneur des ténèbres. Avec la puissance qu'il a, il n'aurait aucun problème à le devenir. Mais le monde magique a de la chance, car il a bien été élevé par ses parents qui lui ont inculqué des notions de bien et de mal que tu ne possèdes pas et que ton « fils » n'a pas non plus. Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je vais aller fêter Noël en famille avec mon fils. Ton fils n'est pas là ? Tu souhaites l'abandonner comme le premier. Tu es méprisable, Potter, conclue Lucius avec un sourire amusé.

Malefoy transplana avec son épouse et laissa James ivre de rage sur le quai de la gare. Il sentait que Arthur ne serait pas stupide et qu'il amènerait directement les enfants à Poudlard sans passer par la case Poudlard Express.

Loin de là, Narcissa et Lucius retournaient chez eux afin d'amener les cadeaux de Noël de leur fils et de ses amis. Pansy Parkinson avait été bien bavarde et ils étaient fiers d'eux. Ils transplanèrent de nouveau et rejoignirent la France et la maison de sa sœur. Arriver là-bas, ils entendirent des rires d'enfants, un son qu'ils voulaient entendre dans le vieux manoir des Malefoy et avec les sept petits diables, le manoir allait revivre. Ils sonnèrent et Lucius tomba dans les bras de sa sœur, puis ils pénétrèrent dans le domaine sans faire attention au sorcier qui les regardait avec une douleur mêlé de tristesse.

Narcissa et Lucius virent des sorts partir dans tous les sens et après une ultime explosion, ils virent six êtres à l'allure vaguement humaine s'avancer vers eux. Narcissa eut un regard de dégoût quand elle vit son fils ? Cette espèce de mélange raté de chien et d'escargot. Lucius pouffa tandis que Aurélien et Lucie étaient morts de rire. Le septième enfant arriva sans la moindre écorchure et lança :

_-_Ce sont des limaces !

_-_Même pas vrai! s'égosilla l'escargot-chien.

_-_Limaces, vous n'avez même pas réussi à traverser mon bouclier ! ricana Christophe.

_-_PPPPAAAAAAAPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! hurlèrent Draco, Valentine et Damien outrés tandis qu'Hermione, Blaise et Neville braillaient :

_-_ON EST PAS DES LIMACES !!!

Les quatre adultes ne purent se retenir et éclatèrent bruyamment de rire, surtout quand Draco prit une voix de crécelle et cria :

_-_C'EST CHRIS! Y FAIT RIEN QU'A NOUS EMBÊTER !!!

Narcissa eut un sourire amusé et heureux en voyant son fils jouer avec des enfants de son âge. Chris se leva de toute sa taille et lança :

_-_Tsss !!! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous n'êtes qu'une bande de mollusques !

Les adultes riaient tellement qu'ils ne virent pas l'attaque et se retrouvèrent avec des changements de colorations capillaires et dermatologiques. Lucius devint violet avec les cheveux verts, Narcissa orange avec les cheveux bleus, Lucie avait la peau rose bonbon à petits poids noir avec les cheveux mauves avec des rayures jaunes. Le pire fut Aurélien qui se retrouva rose avec des petites fleurs de toutes les couleurs sur sa peau et les cheveux verts à rayures rouges. Les créatures d'un autre âge, à savoir Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Damien, Valentine et Neville éclatèrent de rire devant la tête des quatre adultes. Les deux hommes lancèrent des regards noirs vers Chris qui était le responsable de leurs colorations et qui prenait un air innocent qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Lucius s'écria :

_-_On va voir si tu es capable de lutter contre un ancien mangemort !

_-_Et un ancien auror ! lança Aurélien. Faudrait pas m'oublier !

Les deux hommes lui lancèrent le même sort, l'experlliarmus et furent stupéfait en voyant le bouclier résister. Ils décidèrent de mettre plus de puissance. Les deux hommes réunis pulvérisèrent le bouclier et Chris se transforma en un magnifique bichon rose avec un noeud aimablement donné par Narcissa. Tous éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête du petit chien qui leur lançait un regard de chien battu. Les adultes très amusés rendirent aux enfants leurs formes normales, puis Chris s'étira en s'exclamant :

_-_Et bien, maintenant que je sais ce que ressens un bichon, je ne lui ferai jamais des séances de manucure.

La semaine fut merveilleuse entre eux, Lucius reconnut que oui, il était un mangemort et qu'il le regrettait amèrement. Il sentait que Voldemort n'était pas mort et craignait le jour où il reviendrait. Il ne voulait pas que son fils soit un esclave de ce monstre. Alors durant cette semaine, il apprit aux sept enfants la magie noire, tandis qu'Aurélien leur apprenait les sorts du niveau des aurors, que Narcissa leur apprenait la magie ancienne et Lucie la magie élémentale. Et surtout, ils leur apprenaient la transformation animagus. Alors qu'ils s'amusaient comme des fous, dans le vieux château de Poudlard, Gabriel réfléchissait souvent près du lac. Sa haine était devenue colère et sa colère, tristesse. Ses parents se moquaient de lui, ils ne voulaient que le survivant. Il se leva d'un bond et s'exclama :

_-_Ils ne veulent que le survivant. Et bien qu'ils le cherchent ailleurs. Les Potier avaient raison, les Potter sont méprisables.

Il avait autour du cou, une chaîne en or où pendait une médaille aux armoiries des Potter. Sans voir que Rogue était derrière lui, il arracha la chaîne et la jeta dans le lac en criant :

_-_Vous vouliez le survivant ! Et bien recherchez-le dans un autre que moi ! Je ne suis plus un Potter. Je ne répondrai plus à ce nom. Et je n'aurai pas besoin de votre aide pour vivre.

Rogue sentit son cœur se serrer en sentant la douleur dans la voix de son élève. Et il décida de l'aider le plus possible, mais en faisant en sorte que le jeune garçon ne s'en rendre pas compte. Cependant, il se passa une chose que le terrible professeur de Potion ne put imaginer. En effet, Gabriel alla voir le pire des professeurs, lui-même. Ce dernier était sidéré du courage de son jeune élève surtout quand celui-ci lui dit :

_-_Professeur ?

_-_Que voulez-vous Potter !

_-_Gabriel ! Je ne suis plus un Potter.

_-_Voyez-vous ça ! Que voulez-vous ? réitéra le sombre professeur plus calmement.

_-_Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec les Potter et malheureusement je n'ai pas mon indépendance si je n'ai pas d'argent. C'est pour cela que je voudrais savoir....

_-_Oui ?

_-_Si vous avez besoin d'aide. Je ne demande pas beaucoup.

_-_Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, mais je crois que Madame Pince si. Venez, nous allons la voir.

La bibliothécaire accepta immédiatement et le jeune garçon travailla pour dix gallions par semaine. Il travaillait les soirs et week-end. Gabriel savait que le professeur lui avait donné une chance et il n'allait pas la laisser passer. Il travailla dur et ramassa vingt gallions, car il avait bien travaillé. En voyant ce qu'il pouvait gagner, il décida de travailler encore plus dur. Le soir de Noël, alors qu'il rangeait les milliers de livres qui composaient la bibliothèque, le professeur Rogue vint le voir et lui dit :

_-_Gabriel, vos parents vous attendent.

Il sursauta quand le jeune garçon lui répondit :

_-_Professeur, vous savez aussi bien que moi que je n'ai pas de parents.

_-_Donnez-leur une chance.

_-_Gabriel n'est rien pour eux, je ne suis que le survivant, qu'une arme destinée à détruire un sorcier. Et bien allez-leur dire que l'arme se retourne contre eux. Et que je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir au manoir Potter. Jamais plus.

_-_Bien. Pour votre salaire, savez-vous où le mettre ?

_-_Je.... il est dans une bourse dans ma malle, murmura le jeune garçon qui n'y avait pas pensé.

_-_Il serait préférable de le mettre à Gringotts.

_-_Vous savez que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de Poudlard.

_-_C'est pour cela que je vous ai ouvert un compte et que maintenant, votre salaire sera immédiatement envoyé là-bas.

_-_Merci professeur. J'ai encore énormément de travail. Je vous souhaite donc un bon Noël, lui répondit Gabriel avec un immense sourire reconnaissant.

_-_Venez manger au moins, demanda Rogue qui était quand même inquiet pour l'enfant.

_-_J'ai déjà mangé. Merci, professeur.

_-_Bien. Pensez au moins à dormir.

Rogue repartit et entra dans la Grande Salle. Là, il vit les Potter qui attendaient leur fils. Dumbledore lança un regard vers le sombre professeur et soupira lourdement quand celui-ci secoua la tête. Gabriel était plus têtu qu'une mule et il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de venir. James demanda froidement :

_-_Où est mon fils ?

_-_Ton fils t'a renié, répondit froidement Severus.

_-_Co.... Comment ? s'exclama James sidéré.

_-_Il ne veut plus être appelé Potter. Et il m'a dit de te dire que pour toi Gabriel n'existait pas, qu'il n'est qu'une arme et donc que l'arme se retourne contre toi. Il n'a pas l'intention de retourner au manoir Potter. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, Potter. Mais ton fils te hait. Il ne veut plus rien à faire avec vous.

_-_Je le ramènerai, de force s'il le faut !

Heureusement, personne à part Gabriel, Madame Pince, Dumbledore et Rogue, ne savait que le jeune garçon travaillait à la bibliothèque et comme il s'enfermait toujours quand il travaillait, James n'avait que peu de chance de le retrouver. Lily et James cherchèrent le fils partout mais en vain. Furieux et aussi honteux de leur comportement avec leur fils, ils décidèrent de retourner au manoir Potter. Alors que minuit sonnait, Gabriel sortit enfin de la bibliothèque, la partie Soin aux Créatures Magiques était parfaitement rangée. Il s'étira, bailla, et alla se coucher. Il sursauta quand il vit que Ron n'était pas couché. Le jeune rouquin lui demandait :

_-_Où étais-tu, tes parents t'ont cherché partout ?

_-_Je n'ai pas de parents.

_-_Comment ?!

Gabriel lui raconta comment ses parents l'avaient traité comment ils voulaient se débarrasser de lui pour enlever Chris de sa famille. Ron était outré par ce que les Potter voulaient faire et il lui jura sur sa magie de tenter tout son possible pour empêcher les Potter de le reprendre. Gabriel lui fit un véritable sourire et lui expliqua ce qu'il faisait :

_-_Voilà, je travaille à la bibliothèque afin de pouvoir payer mes frais de scolarité. Cette année se sont les Potter qui ont payé, mais l'année prochaine ce sera moi. Je ne veux plus rien à faire avec eux.

_-_Tu as bien raison. Il faudrait qu'on fasse la paix avec les Potiers, puisqu'en fait ce sont tes parents qu'ils haïssent à travers toi. Si tu leur dis que tu n'es plus un Potter, ils cesseront de t'ennuyer.

_-_Tu as raison. Mais pour les vacances d'été, ça va être chaud. Je ne veux pas vivre avec eux et le professeur Rogue m'a dit que Poudlard était fermé que personne ne pouvait y rester car chaque année les aurors remettent les protections à jour.

_-_Et bien, je demanderai à mes parents si tu peux venir. Si on se tient à carreau, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

_-_Tu as raison, merci Ron. Je vais aller me coucher, parce que je suis épuisé, et demain je dois me lever tôt pour terminer mon travail.

Les deux nouveaux véritables amis allèrent se coucher, et Gabriel s'enfonça dans un sommeil profond. Il se réveilla difficilement vers cinq heures. Il s'étira, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis alla prendre sa douche. Il ne fit même pas attention aux cadeaux qui l'attendaient devant son lit, ni à l'œuf rouge. Il descendit dans la Grande Salle vide, prit son petit déjeuné, puis alla dans la bibliothèque afin de faire son travail. Il se mit à ranger la section rune, puis l'après-midi travailla sur l'avant-dernière section, celle de métamorphose. Madame Pince fut ébahi par le travail colossal que le jeune garçon avait fait. Elle le chercha partout et le découvrit en train de bouquiner un livre sur la métamorphose. Souvent quand il était fatigué, il prenait un livre et lisait un pavé. Peu à peu, il engrangeait de plus en plus d'informations. Il avait fait ses devoirs de vacances dans les premiers jours et maintenant était libre de travailler sans contrainte. Elle était fière de ce petit bonhomme et lui donna une rallonge de cinq gallions. Il aimait ce qu'il lisait dans les livres, il apprenait énormément de choses et plus il apprenait, plus il voulait apprendre. Avec certaines choses qu'il avait appris, il avait amélioré ses devoirs de vacances ainsi que ceux de Ron. Il ne lui restait plus que la section des Potions et il aurait terminé son travail. Une longue semaine de labeur serait terminée, et peut-être pourrait-il travailler dans la section de la réserve. C'était son rêve désormais, mais madame Pince lui avait bien dit qu'elle ne le laisserait ranger cette section qu'au moment où il serait plus mature.

Il observa son travail, puis quitta la Bibliothèque afin d'aller se coucher. Là, il vit les cadeaux qui l'attendaient et l'œuf. Tout excité, il caressa tendrement l'œuf et comme la Pléiade avant lui, il le mit au niveau de son ventre afin qu'il ait toute la chaleur possible. Il sentit avec curiosité l'œuf bouger comme s'il cherchait la meilleur des positions. Ensuite, il se focalisa sur les cadeaux. Sept cadeaux, deux de Remus et de Sirius, un de son grand-père et deux de ses parents. Il ouvrit d'abord ceux de Sirius et soupira quand il vit un livre de blagues. Il le mit de côté, puis ouvrit celui de Remus. Là, il fut ravi en trouvant un livre sur les Créatures Magiques. Son grand-père lui offrit un lecteur de CD portable transformé afin de pouvoir fonctionner dans l'atmosphère saturée de magie de Poudlard, il lui avait aussi offert des CD de musique moderne. Gabriel fut fou de joie. Il commença à regretter son ancienne attitude et il décida de lui envoyer une lettre d'excuse et un cadeau. C'était une gourmette vierge de toute inscription. Puis, il ouvrit les cadeaux des Potter. Il découvrit une peluche en forme de cerf et une médaille de protection. Il faillit jeter la peluche et la médaille quand Ron lui dit :

_-_Si tu n'en veux pas, fais leur comprendre que tu ne veux plus rien d'eux.

_-_Tu as raison.

Il lança des dizaines de sorts qu'il avait appris en rangeant la bibliothèque. Il avait lu des livres sur des sorts que les élèves ne connaissaient même pas. Il transforma le fier cerf en une chose ridicule, rose bonbon et tondue. La médaille fut remis dans le paquet qui fut refermé comme s'il n'avait pas été ouvert. Ensuite, Gabriel emprunta un hibou de l'école et renvoya les cadeaux à ses parents, puis envoya à son grand-père son cadeau. Quand les Potter reçurent les paquets, ils crurent que leur fils leur avait pardonné, mais ils comprirent qu'il n'en était rien. James alla dans la chambre de son fils et dans le silence, il entendit ce que son père disait à sa femme. Il était horrifié, son fils avait dû entendre tout ce qu'ils avaient dit. Lucius avait eu raison, il risquait de perdre son autre enfant. Il décida d'aller à Poudlard voir son fils. Il était devant la porte du dortoir de son fils et l'entendit parler avec Ron :

_-_Mon frère a eu de la chance, il a été élevé dans une famille qui ne s'arrête pas d'aimer leur fils simplement parce qu'il n'est pas l'enfant parfait.

_-_Oui, tu as bien raison.

Cette courte phrase brisa le cœur de James surtout quand il apprit :

_-_A la fin de l'année, j'aurai gagné assez d'argent pour pouvoir me payer mes frais de scolarité et mes affaires. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec les Potter.

_-_Et ton grand-père ?

_-_Je lui ai expliqué. J'attends sa réponse. Ah ! Je crois qu'elle arrive.

Il y eut un silence, le temps que Gabriel lise son courrier, puis Ron impatient lui demanda :

_-_Alors ?

_-_J'adore mon grand-père. Il a accepté ma décision, mais me demande de prendre le nom de ma grand-mère, Green. Il a fait tous les changements et tu as maintenant devant toi, Gabriel Green. Mais je ne dois pas lui demander de l'aide. Sauf si c'est vraiment trop grave et que je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir seul. Il me dit aussi qu'il est d'accord pour m'écrire.

_-_Il est trop sympa ton grand-père.

_-_En fait, j'ai appris qu'Aurélien Potier s'appelait en fait Arthur Potter et c'est le frère aîné de James Potter. Mon grand-père l'a renié et il le regrette tous les jours. Il a bien tenté de le retrouver, mais mon oncle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. J'aimerai bien avoir son courage.

_-_Je crois que tu l'as.

_-_J'espère.

James repartit au manoir Potter et découvrit son père en train de caresser tendrement la tapisserie, là où se trouvait le nom d'Arthur. Il repartit se rendant compte qu'il avait fait la même erreur que son père. Seulement, William avait autre chose à faire, comme se faire pardonner pour sa folie. Mais il attendrait la fin des vacances afin de ne pas gâcher celles de son fils. Mais il envoya quand même une lettre lui expliquant tous les changements familiaux et surtout ses plus grands regrets.

A suivre


	7. Noël

Noël chapitre 7

Le lendemain de Noël, les Potier étaient en train de s'amuser à lancer des sorts inoffensifs sur les Malefoy qui ne se gênaient pas pour riposter, quand un hibou se retrouva heurté par deux sorts. Il se transforma en un aigle puissant de couleur noir. Aurélien très amusé prit le morceau de parchemin et le lut. Il s'exclama :

_-_Vous n'allez pas y croire.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Le survivant a renié ses parents, il a prit le nom de ma mère et travaille pour payer ses études.

_-_Il a fait cela ? Et bien, il est plus courageux que je ne le pensais, s'exclama Lucius.

Ils en discutèrent tranquillement en laissant les enfants se battre comme des chiffonniers. Jusqu'au moment où Chris eut une idée. Il demanda à la Pléiade de mettre en place le bouclier le plus puissant qu'ils connaissaient. Les six enfants firent ce qu'il leur demandait, puis comprirent quand il jeta un sort. Le sort rebondissait sur leurs différents boucliers et ils s'amusèrent ainsi au ping pong version sorcier. Cela demandait énormément de concentration. Les parents étaient bigrement fiers de leurs enfants et de leurs amis. Tous les jours, les sept enfants s'amusaient en se lançant des sorts puissants qui avaient de drôle d'effet. Par exemple, trois jours avant Noël, une énorme bataille eut lieu entre les triplés et les autres. Christophe un sourire satanique aux lèvres avait lancé un sort qui avait transformé ses adversaires en bimbo avec le Q.I d'une moule. Les parents virent passer six Pamela Anderson décérébrées qui courraient avec la même allure que dans « Alerte à Malibu ». Pour rendre la scène encore plus ridicule, il lança un sort qui transforma le son du vent. Ce dernier passa d'un son mélancolique à celui de la série cité un peu plus haut.

Lucius ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit passer son fils avec une poitrine siliconée qui bondissait dans tous les sens. Narcissa sentit sa mâchoire s'effondrer sur sa poitrine, son fils avait de plus gros seins qu'elle, elle l'enviait, même s'il était très ridicule. Aurélien et Lucie étaient explosés de rire en voyant les six Pamela courir derrière Chris. Le jeune garçon était hilare. Malheureusement, les transformations ne durèrent pas et les six membres de la Pléiade se vengèrent en lançant des sorts puissant sur leur ami. Cependant, le bouclier de Chris résista une nouvelle fois et les sorts repartirent vers les envoyeurs qui mirent en place des protections puissantes qui résistèrent et firent disparaître les sorts. Chris sauta en l'air en criant :

_-_Vous avez réussi, VOUS AVEZ RÉUSSI !

Il se jeta au cou de ses amis et leur expliqua :

_-_Vous avez réussi à créer des boucliers assez puissant pour retenir des sorts de niveau septième année, maintenant vous allez pouvoir développer leur puissance et qu'ils détournent des impardonnables, enfin, sauf l'Avada. Celui-la, je n'arrive pas à le contrer.

_-_Comment tu fais ?

_-_C'est très simple je crée un bouclier autour d'un animal, rat, souris ou autre et ensuite, je balance l'Avada Kedavra.

Tous le regardèrent avec stupéfaction le jeune garçon tout fier de lui, qui ne le fut pas longtemps quand il vit le regard noir de sa famille et de ses amis. Il commença à reculer en voyant la fureur dans les yeux d'Hermione. Il fit un sourire tremblant plein de crainte puis baissa la tête afin de laisser l'orage passer. Sa sœur et son amie hurlèrent comme des banshees durant vingt minutes, puis quand elles n'eurent plus de voix, elles se calmèrent. Christophe se jura de ne plus jamais prononcer le nom du sortilège de la mort. Maintenant qu'elles étaient calmées et que la nuit tombait de même que la neige, tous rentrèrent dans la maison afin de vaquer à leur occupation. Neville décida de faire un tour à la bibliothèque, il voulait être seul, car il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec les autres. Il était ridicule et faible, à part la botanique, il ne savait et ne servait à rien. Tout à ses pensées moroses, il passait la main sur la tranche des livres et s'arrêta quand il toucha un livre plus épais que les autres. Il se tourna vers le bouquin et lu le titre : « **Sorts de soins indispensables pour sorciers prévoyants** » Le livre avait été écrit par Mangouste Bonham, le fondateur de l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste.

Très curieux, comme tout bon Gryffondor qui se respecte, Neville prit l'énorme pavé, le posa difficilement sur une table et l'ouvrit à une page quelconque. Il tomba sur un sort de soin nommé Episkey. Il lut rapidement ce dont il était dit dessus. Voulant voir s'il était capable de le refaire, il se fit une entaille sur le bras et fit le sort qui fait immédiatement disparaître la blessure. Tout content, il lut tous les sortilèges de soins les enregistrant avec une facilité déconcertante. Il sursauta quand un elfe de maison apparut pour lui dire qu'on l'attendait pour le repas de Noël. Neville sortit du livre et découvrit qu'il en était à la dernière page. Il lut l'avant-dernier qui soignait les graves brûlures et le dernier, l'Anapnéo qui libérait les voies respiratoires. Maintenant qu'il avait terminé de lire, il alla rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il vit Blaise en train de s'étouffer et personne ne savait quoi faire. Neville tira sa baguette et s'écria :

_-_**Anapnéo !**

Le sort heurta de plein fouet le serpentard qui se retrouva à genoux en reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Tous regardaient Neville qui se précipita sur son ami et lui demanda :

_-_Ça va, tu arrives à respirer ?

_-_Oui, Neville, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

_-_Où as-tu appris ce sort ? demanda Lucius.

_-_Je... j'ai lu un livre tout à l'heure. Il parlait des sorts de soins, répondit le gryffondor écarlate.

_-_Neville ? demanda Blaise.

_-_Oui ?

_-_Tu te rappelles quand tu disais que tu ne servais à rien ?

_-_Oui !

_-_Et bien j'ai la joie de t'annoncer que ce n'est plus le cas, s'exclamèrent ses six amis avec un grand sourire.

Aurélien s'approcha de Neville et lui dit avec respect :

_-_Ma mère était médicomage et il lui a fallut des heures d'entraînement pour apprendre et enregistrer ce sort et toi tu l'apprends en une minute. Alors, je peux te dire que tu es un guérisseur né et c'est très rare. Le dernier connu s'appelait Merlin.

Neville devint écarlate en se rendant compte qu'il était reconnu pour une matière que le commun des sorciers n'apprenait qu'après des années d'apprentissage. Un guérisseur naturel. Il n'avait jamais entendu que cela puisse exister. Il était tout fier de lui et pourtant, Blaise lança :

_-_Personne ne doit connaître ton don.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Il faut que le monde magique continue à te sous-estimer et donc à te laisser tranquille.

Tous furent d'accord avec cette idée ainsi, si une guerre était déclarée, Neville serait leur force secrète les soignant là où des médicomages s'y casseraient les dents. Les adultes décidèrent d'entraîner Neville encore plus que les autres afin qu'il puisse se défendre si des ennemis découvraient ses capacités hors norme. Noël était passé depuis deux jours, quand Aurélien reçut un présent accompagné d'une lettre. Très étonné, il ouvrit le paquet et tomba sur des alliances qu'il reconnaîtrait entre toutes, les alliances de ses parents. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les alliances de ses parents se trouvaient là et non entre les mains de son père. Désireux de mettre toute la lumière sur cet évènement, il ouvrit la lettre et reconnut l'écriture de son père. Lançant un regard abasourdi à son épouse, il lut la lettre à haute voix :

_-_«_ Mon fils. Pardonne à un vieux fou son orgueil mal placé. J'ai eu tout le temps de réfléchir après t'avoir perdu. Je t'aime de tout mon être et si tu as choisi Sylvana Malefoy, c'est qu'elle doit être merveilleuse et je n'avais pas le droit de t'interdire de te fiancer avec. Les Malefoy ont été plus avisés que moi. Tu diras à ton épouse qu'elle est plus que bienvenue à Godric Hollow. Il y a une tradition dans la famille, au mariage du fils ou de la fille aînée, les parents offrent aux heureux mariés leurs alliances afin d'accepter totalement l'union. Je sais que j'ai du retard, que j'ai treize ans de retard et je te présente de nouveau mes excuses. Je vous offre mon alliance qui deviendra la tienne et celle de ta mère qui deviendra celle de ton épouse. Je t'aime mon fils et je suis encore désolé pour mon intolérance, mes préjugés et ma stupidité. J'espère qu'un jour, ta famille et toi pourrez me pardonner. Ton père, William Potter._ »

Dire que tout le monde était stupéfait serait un euphémisme. Aurélien n'avait jamais pensé que son père puisse changer autant en une décennie. Lucie lui dit doucement :

_-_Pardonne-lui, ne crois-tu pas qu'il a suffisamment souffert ?

_-_Tu as raison mon amour.

Il écrivit un mot rapidement, puis utilisa Célaeno le phénix de Christophe afin de l'envoyer à bon port, à Godric Hollow. Dans le vieux manoir des Potter, William était encore en train de pleurer devant le nom de son fils aîné tandis que son cadet était en train de consoler sa femme dans leur chambre. La réaction de Gabriel les avait pris au dépourvu, mais William avait bien vu que le jeune garçon n'allait pas se laisser faire, qu'il allait violemment réagir, comme son fils en son temps. Son fils, son petit Arthur qui maintenant se faisait appeler Aurélien. Il sursauta quand un magnifique phénix blanc avec des plumes argentées apparut avec à sa patte un message. Il le prit et ne lut qu'un mot : « Viens »

Avant de pouvoir comprendre quoique se soit, le portoloin s'enclencha et le vieil homme se retrouva face à une foule où se trouvait son fils aîné. William sentait les larmes traîtresses couler le long de ses joues. Aurélien s'approcha de son père, puis posa sa main sur son épaule et d'un geste brusque le prit dans une étreinte étouffante. Le vieil homme sanglota lourdement toutes ses années de gâchées à cause d'un orgueil mal placé. Aurélien lui murmura à l'oreille :

_-_Je te pardonne, papa.

Aurélien eut mal quand il vit le regard brisé de son père, il venait de se rendre compte de la douleur qu'avait dû ressentir son père depuis son départ. Il s'écarta un peu puis dit :

_-_Papa, je voudrai te présenter celle que j'aime, Sylvana Malefoy.

William serra sa belle-fille contre lui et répondit :

_-_Bienvenue dans la famille Potter mon petit. Tu dois être merveilleuse si mon fils t'a choisi.

Lucie eut un doux sourire en voyant le changement qu'il y avait eu entre l'homme qui l'avait chassé dans le passé, et ce vieil homme qui l'acceptait avec un grand sourire. Aurélien dit à son père :

_-_Père, je voudrais l'épouser.

William prit Lucie dans une étreinte féroce, puis lui embrassa sur les deux joues avant de dire :

_-_Je vous donne ma bénédiction pour votre mariage. Que votre union soit rempli de bonheur et de félicité.

Le couple sentit les larmes picoter leurs yeux alors que leur union était enfin totalement acceptée par les deux familles. Les Malefoy furent heureux pour leurs amis, dans la société sorcière, un mariage non reconnu par les deux familles ou même par une seule des deux familles n'était pas légal et les enfants issus de cette union étaient considérés comme des bâtards. Ce que venait de dire William Potter changeait tout cela, il venait de reconnaître le mariage et les enfants par la même occasion. En parlant d'enfants, Aurélien lui présenta ses triplés :

_-_Papa, je voudrais te présenter mes trois enfants, Damien, Valentine et Christophe.

William se tourna vers les enfants qui se trouvaient à côté des Malefoy et de la Pléiade. Le vieil homme vit ses deux fils dans ses deux petits-fils et sa belle-fille dans sa petite fille. Sans cesser de regarder les trois enfants, il dit :

_-_Vous pouvez être fiers de vos enfants, ils sont vraiment magnifiques.

Il ne fit aucune allusion au fait que Christophe était en fait le fils de James. Les triplés adorèrent le vieil homme qui se tourna vers la Pléiade et dit :

_-_Je ne savais pas que tu avais eu quatre autres enfants. En tout cas, celui-là vous ressemble beaucoup, rajouta-t-il à Lucie en pinçant gentiment la joue de Draco.

Lucius siffla froidement :

_-_Sauf que c'est mon fils.

William se tourna vers le blond, puis violemment vers Aurélien et siffla :

_-_Arthur William Potter ! Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas avoir de rapport non protégé avant ton mariage.

Aurélien regarda son père avec stupéfaction et demanda :

_-_Comment ?

William pointa Lucius du doigt et cracha :

_-_Et lui c'est qui ? Comment ce fait-il que tu aies un enfant de cet âge ?

Narcissa lança un coup d'œil vers son époux qui tentait d'imiter un poisson rouge, puis explosa de rire de même que tous les autres. Lucie pouffa de rire en voyant la tête de son mari tandis que les enfants se rendaient compte d'où venait l'humour pourri de leur père. Aurélien soupira lourdement et dit :

_-_Papa, si j'étais le père de Lucius, je serais aussi le père de Sylvana, car ils sont jumeaux et en plus je les aurais eu à six mois. Donc j'aurais eu des relations avec elle avant même sa naissance et la mienne.

_-_Et alors, tu as toujours été précoce.

William éclata de rire en entendant le concert de cris dégoûtés venant de tous les autres. Il ne se calma même pas quand Lucius siffla :

_-_Et dire que c'est lui le chef des Aurors. Où va le monde ?

_-_Vers la catastrophe si on ne change pas bientôt le ministre et que Dumbledore n'arrête pas de manipuler le monde magique à sa convenance, répondit le vieil homme en séchant une larme de rire.

Lucie regarda sa famille, la joie était là, cette joie qui n'avait jamais vraiment atteint le cœur de son époux, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle demanda alors que William et Lucius se marraient :

_-_Monsieur, voulez-vous rester avec nous ?

_-_Non !

Aurélien le regarda avec une stupéfaction douloureuse jusqu'à ce que William dise :

_-_Tant que tu ne m'appelleras pas père.

Lucie lui fit un immense sourire, de même que le reste de la famille. Lucie demanda alors :

_-_Père, veux-tu rester dans notre maison ?

_-_Je ne voudrai pas m'imposer.

_-_Reste grand-père, supplièrent les triplés.

_-_Je...

_-_Il pourra dormir dans notre chambre, il y a encore de la place pour trois personnes, s'exclama Valentine.

_-_Mais je...

_-_C'est décidé, grand-père restera avec nous, déclara Christophe qui lança un regard compris par toute la Pléiade.

Avant que William puisse dire ou faire quoique se soit, sa valise avait disparu et lui était tiré par toute la Pléiade qui l'emmena dans leur antre, Alpha du Taureau alias, le grenier de la maison modifié par Valentine quand elle avait huit ans et bourré de sorts offensifs et défensifs donné aimablement par Christophe. William était stupéfait. La maison était petite et pourtant le grenier était gigantesque au moins la taille de Godric Hollow. L'immense endroit était séparé en plusieurs pièces distincts, le dortoir des garçons, il y avait cinq lits et la chambre des filles avec deux lits. Ensuite les salles de bain, quatre, deux par chambres pour ne pas se battre le matin, une bibliothèque dont les livres venaient de la Pléiade au complet, il y avait aussi une salle d'étude accolée à la bibliothèque, un immense salon avec une télévision, un bureau avec tout un système informatique, une salle de duel dont les murs étaient ensorcelés pour empêcher la destruction de la maison, un laboratoire de potions, une serre qui se trouvait dans une véranda sur le balcon et enfin, une pièce secrète, inconnue des parents où les sept monstres apprenaient la magie avec des pentacles.

A suivre


	8. Entraînement

Entraînement chapitre 8

Après avoir fait le tour du propriétaire, Valentine agrandit le dortoir des garçons et rajouta un lit, une armoire et une commode puis d'un mouvement de baguette, elle rangea les affaires de William qui était stupéfait devant l'avance des enfants. Maintenant qu'il était installé, il leur demanda :

_-_Vous avez une salle temporelle ?

_-_Non. Papa ne savait comment faire et maman nous a interdit de le faire, parce que ça peut-être dangereux.

_-_Vos parents ont tout à fait raison. C'est pour ça que je vais le faire, je l'ai déjà fait à Godric Hollow. Mais je pourrais le faire pour toute la maison ainsi que pour le jardin et pas seulement pour une salle.

_-_Ce serait vraiment génial, mais il faudrait le demander à nos parents, ils risquent de nous faire un gros caca nerveux si on ne leur demande pas, s'exclama Valentine.

_-_C'est vrai, et je ne voudrais pas me mettre Sylvana Malefoy à dos, murmura William.

_-_Lucie, notre mère s'appelle Lucie maintenant et notre père Aurélien. Quand tu parles d'eux grand-père, on dirait que tu parles de quelqu'un d'autre, lui fit remarquer Damien.

_-_Tu as raison, mais pour moi votre père s'appellera toujours Arthur et votre mère Sylvana.

Toute la petite troupe alla rejoindre les quatre adultes. Aurélien eut un grand sourire et demanda :

_-_Alors, bien installé ?

_-_Oh que oui, c'est encore plus vaste que le rez de chaussé de Godric Hollow.

_-_Je ne peux que te croire sur parole, depuis qu'ils ont dix ans, ils nous ont interdit de pénétrer dans leur chambre, répondit Lucie.

_-_Arthur... Pardon, Aurélien, Lucie, seriez-vous d'accord si je mettais votre maison dans une bulle temporelle ?

_-_Et bien.... C'est à voir ?

Lucie regarda Arthur qui accepta sans hésiter. Les vacances étaient bientôt terminées et si son père mettait cette bulle, alors les vacances dureraient plus longtemps et il pourrait garder ses enfants autant de temps. De même que les Malefoy qui avaient l'air d'être prêts à faire la fiesta toute la nuit. Ils allaient pouvoir chouchouter leur fils sans que personne ne dise quoi que ce soit. Tous les adultes étaient tellement empressés qu'ils créèrent rapidement une bulle temporelle qui entoura la maison et le jardin. Grâce à cette bulle, les huit derniers jours de vacances durèrent en fait huit ans. Durant cette période, les sept enfants furent entraînés dans toutes les matières où ils avaient des problèmes. Ils rattrapèrent les triplés et furent tous au même niveau. L'entraînement était dur et ils se blessaient souvent, heureusement, Neville était là pour soigner même les plus graves blessures. Ce fut après une très longue et très difficile cession d'entraînement où Christophe se vengea de tous les autres entraînements passés et le blessa gravement son grand-père qu'il découvrit le pot aux roses. Comme d'habitude, Neville le soigna et William découvrit son don pour les soins. Quand le jeune garçon eut terminé de le soigner, William lui demanda :

_-_Tu es un guérisseur naturel ?

_-_Oui, c'est génial, non ?

_-_Non !

Neville le regarda avec perplexité et l'interrogea :

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que le ministre traque sans relâche les guérisseurs naturels pour faire des expériences dessus. La plupart ne survit pas plus d'une semaine après leur arrivée.

Neville devint blême et se mit à trembler. William lui dit :

_-_Tu ne dois dire à personne que tu es un guérisseur naturel.

_-_Mais que dois-je faire ?

_-_Tu dois apprendre ce que tu sais instinctivement, tu dois faire exprès d'échouer, faire semblant d'avoir du mal avec les nouveaux sortilèges, comme un médicomage normal quoi.

_-_Oh ! D'accord !

_-_Je t'aiderai à mentir et à régresser pour te mettre au niveau.

_-_Merci.

Durant huit ans, la Pléiade s'entraîna durement. Ils furent bientôt tous au même niveau. Cependant, Chacun d'eux avait un don pour une matière spécifique. De plus, tous étaient devenus des animagi, pour le plus grand amusement de William et des deux familles, les sept enfants avaient deux animagi, un loup gris et un animagus différent par personne mais toujours un chat. Ainsi, Chris était devenu un chat Mau, Draco, un chat Siamois, Blaise un Havana Brown, Damien un chat de Singapour, Valentine un Bombay, Hermione un Chartreux et Neville un Bengal. Les sept jeunes étaient liés par une amitié indestructible, mais pour plus de sécurité pour que le gâchis des Maraudeurs ne recommence pas, ils firent un serment de sorcier, jurant de mourir plutôt que de trahir.

Bientôt, trop tôt pour les jeunes, les vacances se terminèrent et ils durent retourner à Poudlard. Huit ans était passé et pourtant ils n'avaient pas pris une ride, comme s'il ne s'était passé que huit jour. S'en moquant un peu, ils se regroupèrent dans le salon prêt à utiliser le portoloin qui les emmènerait dans le Poudlard Express afin de se protéger de James et du Ministère. Les sept jeunes se firent embrasser par les adultes ravis d'avoir passé ces merveilleuses vacances. À dix heure et demi, le portoloin s'enclencha et les sept enfants se retrouvèrent dans le train écarlate et dans un compartiment vide. Ils s'installèrent joyeusement, puis discutèrent de ce qu'ils allaient faire durant l'année. Ils décidèrent de laisser Ron et Gabriel tranquilles, les deux jeunes avaient bigrement changé en deux semaines, donc ils décidèrent de se déchaîner sur ceux qui pouvaient se défendre, les professeurs et tout particulièrement sur le dirlo et Quirrel. Ils ne le supportaient pas avec son bégaiement énervant au possible, il avait l'air faux. Quand le train arriva en gare, ils découvrirent que le ministre était là avec James Potter. Christophe se transforma en chat et bondit dans les bras d'Hermione qui le cajolait comme si c'était son chat. La Pléiade marchait tranquillement quand James ordonna à Valentine :

_-_Où est mon fils? Où est Harry ?

_-_Je suis désolée monsieur, je ne connais aucun Harry, répondit Valentine avec un grand sourire.

Les six enfants continuèrent leur marche et montèrent dans une calèche qui les amènerait au château. Dés qu'ils furent loin de Potter, Chris reprit forme humaine et ne put s'empêcher de dire à Hermione :

_-_Ma chère, je te verrais bien devenir masseuse, tu as des doigts de fée.

_-_Merci, Chris.

Au rythme lent de l'avancée de la calèche tiré par des sombrales, ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils pensaient de Poudlard. Christophe leur expliqua qu'il ressentait que Dumbledore avait un très mauvais karma et que son air de grand-père gâteau, c'était du gros bidon et qu'en fait il était le double maléfique de Voldy. Donc ils décidèrent qu'ils devraient tout faire pour lui faire regretter de faire ce qu'il faisait même s'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il voulait faire... enfin, pour l'instant. Quand la calèche s'arrêta devant les portes de l'école, Dumbledore fut stupéfait en voyant les triplés Potier ensemble. Normalement, les Potter auraient dû le reprendre et le reprogrammer pour qu'il soit le fils de James et de Lily et non d'Arthur et de Sylvana. Il serra les poings sans voir que Draco avait surpris son geste et Valentine surpris ses pensées. Ils commençaient à comprendre, mais le moment n'était pas encore arrivé de dévoiler ce qu'ils savaient. La Pléiade décida de faire tout le contraire de ce qui était communément toléré dans la vieille école. Alors qu'ils auraient dû se séparer pour aller dans leurs différentes maisons, toute la Pléiade alla s'asseoir à la table des serpentards. Quand tous les professeurs furent là, le professeur Dumbledore leur dit :

_-_Les gryffondors n'ont rien à faire chez les serpentards.

Valentine qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche s'exclama, totalement soutenue par ses amis :

_-_Nous faisons une approche afin de clore définitivement la guerre qui existe entre Gryffondor et Serpentard afin de mettre en place une nouvelle ère proclamant fièrement l'unicité de Poudlard. Hors l'ordre que vous venez de nous donner, va à l'encontre des principes dont vous nous bassinez les oreilles depuis le début de l'année.

_-_Je...

_-_Nous sommes des gryffondors de cœur, mais serpentards d'esprit. Donc nous avons notre place aux deux tables.

_-_Je...

_-_De plus, nous n'allons pas laisser seuls deux pauvres et innocents petits serpents sans défense qui ne demandent qu'à être protégés et chouchoutés par de valeureux gryffondors sans peur et sans brioche !

_-_Hey ! s'indignèrent Blaise et Draco vexés alors que les autres serpentards regardaient avec intérêts les gryffondors assez bizarres et plutôt marrants.

Les deux enfants se retrouvèrent à être pouponnés par Valentine et Hermione. Les deux fillettes commencèrent à les coiffer comme des poupées géantes pour le plus grand amusement des quatre maisons. Les deux serpentards se retrouvèrent rapidement avec des nœuds roses et jaunes dans les cheveux. Heureusement pour eux, Neville et Chris les dé-féminisèrent pour la plus grande joie des deux serpentards qui soupirèrent de soulagement.

Du côté de la table des professeurs, le directeur était furieux, mais il ne pouvait rien dire, car c'est ce qu'il avait demandé au début de l'année. De plus, il ne pouvait se mettre à dos les familles Malefoy et Zabini qui n'auraient aucun scrupule à tout faire pour le renvoyer de Poudlard. Il allait devoir jouer au plus fin avec les sept jeunes. A ce moment, la Pléiade vit rentrer Ron et Gabriel qui avait un magnifique phénix gris argenté sur son épaule. Là, c'était sûr, le jeune garçon méritait leur respect. Quand la Grande Salle fut rempli, des sorts de confusion informulés extrêmement puissants furent jeté sur les professeurs et les jumeaux Weasley. Severus qui avait senti qu'un mauvais coups allait être perpétré, s'était protégé par un bouclier qui absorba les sortilèges et bien lui en pris, car un autre sort poussa les victimes non-protégées à faire une orgie romaine d'enfer tandis que les frères Weasley déclaraient leur amour immortel et inconditionnel à Miss Teigne, lui baisant les pattes avec dévotion.

Toute l'école éclatait bruyamment de rire alors que les professeurs se roulaient des pelles magistrales. Gabriel et Ron pouffaient de rire en voyant les effets des blagues. Le jeune roux cessa un moment de s'esclaffer, puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami et lui demanda le plus sérieusement possible :

_-_Tu vas continuer à travailler .

_-_Oui, je vais travailler toute l'année avec Madame Pince. Pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que je voudrais faire la même chose que toi, devenir indépendant et créer ma vie à la force de mes bras.

_-_Tu sais, cela va être très difficile. J'ai commencé en vacances et avec les cours qui arrivent, on travaillera surtout le soir, donc pas de Quidditch, pas de week-end et une organisation terrible pour ne pas prendre de retard dans nos études.

_-_Oh ! Je ne pensais pas à cela, c'est vrai que cela sera dur. Mais si je veux avoir une chance de réussir ma vie, je vais devoir faire des sacrifices. Alors, je suis sûr de vouloir le faire.

_-_Tu devras demander au professeur Rogue s'il n'a pas besoin d'aide ou s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui aurait besoin d'aide. Et surtout, tu dois lui prouver que tu es sérieux et déterminé.

_-_Je lui prouverai qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi.

_-_Tu sais qu'on ne travaillera pas ensemble.

_-_Je sais, ça sera dur, mais je pourrai être fier de moi, car j'aurai réussi par mon travail et je serais différent de mes frères.

_-_Tu lui demanderas demain après le cours de potion.

_-_Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Le festin fut festif et les rires rois. Quand tous les élèves eurent terminé de manger, le professeur Rogue leur donna l'autorisation de retourner dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Alors que les autres professeurs continuaient à se lécher la glotte alors que Miss Teigne était portée en triomphe par les frères Weasley pour le plus grand amusement de Severus.

La Pléiade se sépara avec tristesse puis tous rejoignirent leur maison. Severus fut le dernier à partir non sans avoir bien regardé les autres pour avoir un souvenir merveilleux à mettre dans sa pensine. Quand il n'y eut plus personne dans la Grande Salle à part les professeurs qui se roulaient des patins magistraux, Hermione retira avec un grand sourire le sort qui les empêchaient de se rendre compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, mais pas celui qui les forçait à s'embrasser. C'est donc avec horreur que les professeurs se rendirent compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à arrêter. Quirrel était prêt à vomir alors que Dumbledore lui lapait la glotte. Quand tous les membres de la Pléiade furent endormis, les différents sorts se levèrent et personne n'entendit le hurlement de rage d'Albus Dumbledore alors que Quirrel faisait apparaître une brosse à dent et se lavait les dents avec frénésie. Les professeurs étaient furieux, mais personne ne savait qui avait fait cette blague.

Le lendemain, la routine des cours reprit et après celui de Potions où il avait travaillé sérieusement et avait répondu juste aux questions que le professeur lui avait posées, Ron s'approcha du professeur Rogue et lui demanda :

_-_Professeur Rogue ?

_-_Oui, monsieur Weasley ?

_-_Auriez-vous besoin d'aide? Je vous promets de travailler dur et d'être très sérieux.

Severus le regarda avec méfiance, puis décida de lui donner une chance en espérant qu'il soit aussi travailleur que Gabriel Green. Il lui répondit froidement :

_-_J'aurais en effet besoin d'aide pour préparer des ingrédients et nettoyer la salle.

_-_Quand puis-je commencer professeur ?

_-_Ce soir, de 20 heures à 22 heures.

_-_Je vous remercie professeur.

Le jeune garçon repartit tout content, rejoignit Gabriel et lui dit :

_-_Il a accepté.

_-_Alors tu vas devoir travailler deux fois plus.

_-_Je sais. Tu termines à quelle heure ?

_-_Je finis à 22 heures pourquoi ?

_-_Et bien comme je termine moi aussi à 22 heures on pourrait faire nos devoirs ensemble.

_-_C'est une bonne idée. Je commence à 20 heures.

_-_Moi aussi. Comme on termine la plus part du temps à 18 heures, nous aurons un peu de temps pour avancer nos devoirs.

Les deux jeunes allèrent à leurs cours et travaillèrent sérieusement. Tous les deux voulaient prouver qu'on pouvait leur faire confiance, qu'ils étaient travailleurs. Quand le dernier cours fut terminé, les deux jeunes filèrent à la bibliothèque et commencèrent leurs devoirs. Ils commencèrent celui de métamorphose, puis celui de sortilège et enfin celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils ne leur restaient plus que celui de potions. Ils avaient bien travaillé et ils avaient juste le temps de manger avant de commencer de travailler. Au cas où, Ron avait emporté ses gants en peaux de dragon qu'il avait mis dans la poche de sa robe et un tablier en peau de dragon qu'il avait mis en dessous. Tous les deux mangèrent rapidement ce qu'il y avait devant eux, puis une demi-heure plus tard, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle puis après s'être salué, ils se séparèrent, Gabriel allant vers la bibliothèque et Ron vers la salle de potions. Quand 20 heures sonna, le professeur Rogue alla rejoindre sa classe et fut ravi en voyant que Ron l'attendait paisiblement. Le professeur lui dit :

_-_Êtes-vous toujours prêt à travailler pour moi, monsieur Weasley ?

_-_Oui professeur.

_-_Alors suivez-moi.

Ron emboîta le pas de Severus qui l'emmena dans son laboratoire. Là, Ron découvrit des tonneaux d'ingrédients à préparer. Le professeur lui dit :

_-_Voici des fleurs de lys des glaces. Elles sont extrêmement rares et donc très chères. Vous devez retirer les pétales, les mettre dans ce tonneau sans les abîmer, mettre le pollen dans ce bocal en verre, les pistils dans cet autre bocal et les tiges dans ce dernier tonneau.

_-_Bien professeur. Mais comment puis-je récolter le pollen ?

_-_Avec un pinceau.

_-_D'accord.

Ron installa le tonneau rempli de fleurs à côté de la table de travail, puis installa tous les autres récipients sur la table où à côté pour les tonneaux vides. Maintenant bien installé, il commença son travail sous le regard de Severus qui l'observait avec intérêt, attendant avec patience l'erreur qu'allait faire le jeune garçon, une erreur que faisait tous les novices et il la fit. Ron retira le plus délicatement les pétales et découvrit que les pétales étaient souillés par le pollen. Rogue lui dit :

_-_Vous pouvez la jeter. Elle ne peut plus servir.

_-_Je suis désolé, professeur.

Devant Severus ravi, Ron prit une autre fleur et de lui même, il prit un pinceau et récolta le pollen d'une dizaine de fleurs, puis il prit une pince à épiler et enleva tous les pistils et enfin retira les pétales qu'il mit dans le tonneau. Le professeur était satisfait du jeune garçon, il avait découvert tout seul le moyen de ne pas souillé les pétales et faisait ce qu'il fallait. Sans le savoir, Ron travaillait vite et bien, soulageant Severus d'un travail long et rébarbatif. Ron tout en faisant son travail demanda :

_-_Professeur, à quoi sert les pétales de lys ?

Voyant le moyen idéal pour inculquer les bases des potions, Severus lui dit :

_-_Les pétales servent à de nombreux onguents contre les brûlures magiques, les pistils sont utilisés dans certains contre-poisons et le pollen est utilisé dans des poisons.

_-_C'est pour ça que les pétales de la première fleur étaient gâchés ?

_-_Vous avez tout compris, monsieur Weasley.

Durant tout le reste du temps, le professeur tout en travaillant expliquait les effets des différents ingrédients issus des lys dans les potions. Ron ne vit pas le temps passé et fut très étonné quand 22 heures sonna et qu'il avait terminé son travail. Severus était ravi, grâce à ce jeune homme, il avait gagné une nuit de repos. Le jeune garçon avait bien mérité cinq gallion par jour et même plus s'il continuait ainsi. Maintenant qu'il avait terminé, le professeur Rogue le ramena jusqu'à la salle commune des gryffondors puis lui demanda :

_-_Vous vous souviendrez du chemin ?

_-_Oui professeur.

_-_Alors demain à la même heure, vous descendrez directement et vous commencerez immédiatement votre travail.

_-_Bien professeur. Bonne nuit professeur.

_-_Bonne nuit monsieur Weasley.

Ron pénétra dans sa salle commune et vit Gabriel. Tout content, il rejoignit son ami et lui expliqua ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il avait appris durant ces deux heures. Ils firent leur devoir de potions le plus soigneusement possible, puis ils allèrent se coucher fatigués de leur dure journée. Les jours passèrent et une dure routine s'installa, les deux enfants travaillaient dur et créèrent des plumes à papote pour enregistrer les paroles de Binns afin de pouvoir comprendre les cours.

A suivre


	9. Les Rebelles

Les Rebelles chapitre 9

Le professeur Rogue ouvrit un compte au nom de Ronald Weasley et versa périodiquement le salaire du jeune garçon. A la fin du mois, Ron et Gabriel furent invités par les gobelins afin de discuter argent. Les deux jeunes demandèrent au professeur Rogue de venir avec eux afin de les aider et là, ils découvrirent qu'ils avaient assez d'argent pour investir. Faisant confiance aux gobelins, ils investirent tout leur argent. Ils avaient risqué gros, mais trois mois plus tard, ils avaient gagné dix fois leur mise de départ et à la fin de l'année, ils avaient une belle petite fortune sur leurs comptes.

Pendant ce temps, la Pléiade se déchaînait sur les professeurs et toute l'école à part Ron et Gabriel qui avaient gagné leur respect. Les blagues étaient délirantes et faisaient bien rire les deux rescapés ainsi que Severus qui se protégeait maintenant toujours d'un bouclier. Cependant, il se passa une chose qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu et qui intrigua l'un des professeurs. Au premier match de Quidditch de l'année, Chris et Draco se battaient comme des démons pour attraper le vif d'or, quand le balai de Chris commença à avoir des ratés. Le jeune garçon scanna rapidement son balai et suivit le lien pour aboutir à la tribune des professeurs. Alors qu'il ressemblait à un cow-boy sur un cheval sauvage, Severus le vit se tourner vers eux avec un air démoniaque et leur lança un doloris informulé. La souffrance était atroce et Severus bien protégé derrière son bouclier observait ses collègues se tortiller en hurlant de douleur. Le premier qui lâcha prise fut Quirrel qui tomba dans les pommes et le balai cessa de bondir dans tous les sens. Là, Draco et Chris partir à la chasse au vif d'or et l'attrapèrent en même temps, égalité parfaite.

La Pléiade applaudit joyeusement leurs deux membres, quand Albus Dumbledore ordonna à Christophe de rejoindre le bureau. Puant et suant, l'étudiant alla dans le bureau du directeur et se vit retirer le droit de jouer au Quidditch. Le jeune garçon redescendit et apprit la nouvelle aux autres. Quand Draco apprit cela, il fit un scandale et démissionna de son poste. Maintenant, ils auraient tout le temps nécessaire pour faire chier les professeurs et surtout Dumbledore. Curieux comme ils étaient, allèrent dans le couloir du troisième étage et découvrirent un énorme chien à trois têtes. Avec un sourire pas vraiment sympa, ils endormirent le chien à trois têtes, dépassèrent toutes les protections et piquèrent la pierre philosophale qu'ils planquèrent dans la malle de Valentine qui transforma tous ses sous-vêtements en scorpions et en araignées. Le temps passa tranquillement et le vieux fou ne vérifia pas une seule fois si la pierre était toujours là. Christophe avait placé une alarme devant la porte qui amenait devant le miroir et attendait avec impatience que l'autre abruti vienne prendre la pierre. Il avait demandé à Severus de ne plus tenter d'empêcher quiconque d'entrer dans la salle. Le professeur de Potions fronça des sourcils puis compris que tout était prêt pour détruire celui qui voudrait la voler. Il accepta donc et alla continuer à préparer ses potions chéries.

La Pléiade était en train de créer des potions sataniques contre Dumbledore et les profs quand une alarme résonna prouvant à tous que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans la salle du miroir. Christophe se leva, mais ne fut suivit par personne, car de tous, c'était lui le plus portée sur le combat. Il se quitta la pièce et rejoignit le troisième étage et grâce à Célaeno, il arriva directement dans la pièce sans passé par les différentes épreuves. C'est à ce moment qu'il découvrit le mal !

_-_Non ! Quirrel ?! Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais régresser au point d'aller dans le corps de cet abrutit. Quoiqu'il doit y avoir beaucoup de place étant donné qu'il n'a pas de cervelle, hein ?! Voldy-mini.

Une voix froide et incroyablement en colère siffla :

_-_Comment oses-tu ?

_-_Ah ! Ça, c'est la grande question du millénaire. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler philosophie, mais pour se battre, non ?

_-_Es... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!

Christophe sans prévenir lança l'endoloris sur Quirrel le faisant hurler de douleur. Cependant, une puissance ne venant pas de lui balaya le sort de douleur et les deux adversaires se combattirent avec rage. Christophe était peut-être puissant, mais il lui manquait l'expérience, ce que Quirrel et surtout Voldemort avait en abondance. Le sorcier maléfique était étonné par ce petit bout de sorcier qui combattait avec la même rage qu'un auror. Quirrel lança un sort de découpe sur la jambe de Christophe lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Le jeune garçon tomba à genoux, sous le rire de Quirrel qui se voyait déjà vaincre ce morveux. Il évita sans problème le sort de mort que lui lançait Christophe. Le gamin roula sur le côté afin d'éviter de recevoir le sort qui avait rebondit sur le miroir. Sous les yeux horrifiés de Voldemort, le rayon vert continua sa route, rebondit sur la surface réfléchissante du miroir du Rised et se précipita sur Quirrel pour le tuer proprement. Le jeune garçon vit une fumée grise sortir du cadavre et avec un sourire sadique, le jeune garçon prit une bouteille vide puis la pointa sur l'esprit prêt à le capturer. Cependant, alors que Voldemort fonçait sur lui, Dumbledore surprit Christophe en criant :

_-_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Le jeune garçon sursauta violemment et se retourna vers le vieux sorcier. Voldemort utilisa ce moment d'inattention de son ennemi pour se faire la malle et partir à l'anglaise. Furieux, Christophe siffla :

_-_Bien joué. J'ai failli pécho Voldy, mais il a fallu que vous mettiez votre gros nez tordu dans mes affaires.

Stupéfait par la rage de son élève, Dumbledore s'exclama :

_-_Monsieur Potter !

_-_Abruti !

Christophe repartit en insultant le vieil homme qui devint blême de rage. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, Christophe s'écria :

_-_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE EST UN GROS CON.

La Pléiade explosa de rire alors que Dumbledore outré hurla :

_-_Monsieur Potter !

_-_Potier, espèce de débile profond, Po...tier ! cracha Christophe.

Dumbledore était tellement furieux qui hurla :

_-_Vous êtes exclus durant deux semaines.

_-_Abruti, les cours s'arrêtent dans une semaine. Hey ! Les Frangins, on se retrouve à la maison !

_-_Pas de blème frangin, s'esclaffa Damien.

Christophe fit apparaître toutes ses affaires, les réduisit puis disparut grâce à Célaeno. Dumbledore était choqué, cet élève de première année avait utilisé des sorts de sixième et septième année. Après le repas, il alla rejoindre le miroir et découvrit avec horreur que la Pierre Philosophale avait disparu. Il comprit que Harry Potter ou Christophe Potier comme il s'entêtait à se faire appeler avait volé la pierre. Plus le temps passait, plus il en avait assez du caractère rebelle de ce jeune garçon. Au moins, il avait toujours Gabriel. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Ron et Gabriel avaient acheté une maison à Prés au Lard par l'intermédiaire de Severus. Toujours grâce à lui, ils mirent la maison sous Fidelitas et les deux jeunes furent les gardiens du secret. Toujours grâce à Severus, ils trouvèrent un travail, Ron travaillerait à la fin des cours chez un apothicaire et Gabriel dans une librairie. Il était vraiment très fier de ces deux lionceaux, ils lui avaient prouvé qu'ils pouvaient travailler sérieusement. De ce fait, c'est lui-même qui amena les deux jeunes à leur nouvelle maison. Ils remercièrent Severus et grâce à leurs divers investissements, ils purent acheter des meubles et se nourrir sainement. Ce qu'ils ne pouvaient savoir, c'est que les Weasley paniquèrent quand Ron ne descendit pas avec ses frères.

Le Monde sorcier rechercha Ron Weasley, mais personne ne le vit ou ne le reconnut. Severus leur donna une potion polynectar modifiée qui durait douze heures. Les deux enfants la prenaient quelques secondes avant de partir travailler, et reprenait leur forme dans leur maison. Pour tout le monde, les deux nouveaux sorciers avaient la vingtaine et de ce fait, ils gagnaient plus que s'ils avaient l'aspect de leur âge véritable. Dans le même temps, Dumbledore avec l'aide des Potter tenta de retrouver Gabriel. Il pensait que le jeune garçon allait retrouver ses parents à la fin de l'année et que son désir d'indépendance se calmerait. Sauf que le survivant n'était pas dans le train, ni à la gare. Ils recherchèrent le survivant, mais en vain. La gazette publia la photo de Gabriel et de Ron. Les deux amis furent ravis de l'aide de Severus, ainsi ils pouvaient vivre heureux sans risquer de retourner entre les mains de leurs parents et de leur ancienne vie.

Loin de là, les Potier s'amusaient comme des petits fous en faisant courir des rumeurs comme quoi Gabriel était parti d'Angleterre et avait été vu à Barcelone, ou à Prague et même à New-York. Toute la Pléiade observa avec amusement les sorciers rechercher désespérément les deux jeunes. Tout en riant, les sept jeunes se rejoignirent sur le chemin de Traverse. C'est là qu'ils découvrirent leur nouveau professeur. Tous éclatèrent de rire et décidèrent de faire des vilaines choses à cet idiot au sourire lest et à la cervelle molle. Et ils commencèrent immédiatement, Draco se fraya un chemin devant ses parents et s'écria avec un air extasié :

_-_JE VIENS DE VOIR GABRIEL POTTER !

Draco bondit sur un escalier et vit avec amusement la foule quitter le magasin comme un troupeau d'éléphant devant une souris et rechercher le survivant en laissant en plan Gilderoy Lockhart. Les Malefoy ne retinrent leur éclat de rire qu'au dernier moment, puis après avoir acheté toutes les affaires des enfants, repartirent au manoir Malefoy où s'était invité la famille Potier au complet y compris le grand-père. Le mois de juillet passa joyeusement de même que le mois d'août. Toute la Pléiade s'amusa comme des petits fous. Malheureusement pour Poudlard et heureusement pour la Pléiade, les cours reprirent. Quand tous les élèves pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Fred, Georges et la petite dernière, Ginny, virent Ron à côté de Gabriel. Les trois Weasley s'approchèrent de Ron et les jumeaux lui demandèrent :

_-_Ron, où étais-tu ?

_-_En train de vivre ma vie.

_-_Que...

_-_Oh ! Et vous direz aux parents que je ne rentrerai plus à la maison.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Tu te rappelles comment j'étais ? Dévoré par les préjugés et la jalousie ?

_-_Oui, murmura Georges.

_-_Et bien, je ne veux plus jamais ressembler à cela et si je m'éloigne de vous, ce n'est pas pour vous faire du mal, mais pour me construire un futur où la jalousie n'a pas lieu d'être. Voilà.

George et Fred le regardèrent avec sérieux et Fred lui dit :

_-_Tu as bien changé petit frère et tu es en passe de devenir quelqu'un de bien.

_-_Merci. Vous direz aux parents que je les aime de tout mon cœur.

_-_Promis frangin.

Ron leur fit un grand sourire, puis se remit à discuter avec Gabriel. Son ami lui dit :

_-_Tu as vu Dumbledore?

_-_Oui, il a l'air furieux.

_-_Je crois qu'il va tenter quelque chose contre moi ou contre les Potier.

_-_Compte sur la Pléiade pour faire les zouaves, je sens que s'il a une idée, ils vont la lui retirer de la tête.

_-_Tu as raison, laissons la Pléiade faire.

Quand les premières années arrivèrent, la Pléiade se mit en mouvement. Tous les sept lancèrent un puissant sort de confusion au choipeau qui se mit à chanter la chanson la plus graveleuse de son répertoire ensuite, il insulta copieusement Albus puis enfin il envoya tous les élèves dans leur nouvelle maison, Ginny rejoignant ses frères à Gryffondor. Albus était fou de rage devant cet affront, mais il ne pouvait montrer autre chose qu'un sourire amical et donc il prit une grande respiration et s'exclama avec un grand sourire aussi faux que les cheveux de Moumoute-man :

_-_Ah ! Le rire, la plus belle façon de commencer l'année.

Il fit semblant de retirer une larme de rire, puis reprit :

_-_Bienvenu à cette nouvelle année. Je voudrai rappeler que si la forêt est appelée interdite, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je voudrai vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de DCFM, Gilderoy Lockhart !

Tous virent un homme blond qui multipliait les sourires étincelants, l'homme se leva et se mit à braire comme un âne. Toute l'école le regarda avec stupéfaction, puis tout le monde explosa de rire. La Pléiade se regarda avec curiosité, puis ils observèrent les jumeaux Weasley, mais les deux roux avaient l'air aussi étonnés que tous les autres, sauf Ron et Gabriel. Là, tous comprirent qui avaient fait le coup. Tous les professeurs étaient stupéfaits, sauf Rogue qui avait l'air amusé. Albus se leva d'un bond et voulut crier de cesser cela, sauf qu'il se mit à meugler comme une vache. Rogue lança un coup d'œil vers les membres de la Pléiade et vit des regards innocents qui prouvaient qu'ils étaient responsables de cette blague. Voyant que Albus ne pouvait plus rien dire, Minerva s'exclama :

_-_Que le festin commence.

Tous les élèves se jetèrent sur la nourriture, cependant douze personnes dont onze élèves vérifièrent discrètement le repas pour y découvrire du veritaserum. Ils étaient furieux quand Gabriel se mit à hurler de douleur, se laissa tomber sur le sol et à se tortiller dans tous les sens comme s'il souffrait le martyre. Ron se jeta près de Gabriel et tout en pleurant, il lui lança un sort qui le fit gonfler comme un ballon. Le jeune rouquin hurla comme un malade :

_-_Faites quelque chose vite ! Gabriel est allergique aux plumes de joberbilles et aux fleurs de châtaignier, il n'est allergique qu'à ça !

_-_« Bien joué », pensèrent les autres, car ces plumes et cette espèce de fleur n'entraient que dans la composition du veritaserum.

_-_Qui a osé mettre du veritaserum dans la nourriture ? s'indigna Minerva.

Tous étaient stupéfait alors que Dumbledore était assez gêné que son plan foire aussi vite. Les elfes de maison firent disparaître toute la nourriture alors que Severus donnait à Gabriel une pseudo potion pour le soigner. Le jeune garçon eut l'air en pleine forme et dévora le repas sain donné par les elfes de maison. Quand le repas fut terminé, Christophe alla dans son dortoir et ouvrit le carnet que lui avait offert Draco. Il était noir et avait une inscription, T.E JEDUSOR. Il voulut écrire un dictionnaire d'insultes, mais dès que le premier mot fut écrit, il disparut alors qu'une phrase prenait sa place :

_-_Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Christophe lança un regard noir vers le carnet, puis lui jeta des sorts pour découvrir qu'il suintait de magie noire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait en faire ? Oh ! Il venait d'avoir une excellente idée. Avec un sourire malsain, il écrivit :

_-_Je m'appelle Brian Dumbledore. Mon grand-papa est le directeur de Poudlard.

_-_Et tu crois que je vais te croire ?!

_-_Oui.

_-_...

_-_Oh bon d'accord?! Mais c'était marrant non ? Quoique imaginer que cette horreur de Dumbledore puisse se reproduire, ça fait peur.

_-_Ça c'est sûr.

_-_Alors mon cher horcruxe, que puis-je pour toi ?

_-_... Comment sais-tu ce que je suis ?

_-_Je suis un génie en herbe.

_-_Oh ! Et quel âge à le génie ?

_-_Douze ans, qui dit mieux ?

_-_Très intéressant. Je me nomme Tom Jedusor. Et toi ?

_-_Chris Potier, alias Jupiter.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Et pourquoi Voldemort ?

_-_Tu es intelligent.

_-_Je ne m'appelle pas Albus Dumbledore. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais grâce à toi et à tes souvenirs que je t'ai piqué grâce à la legimencie, je vais pouvoir aller rencontrer mon nouvel animal de compagnie. Bye !

_-_NON ! Je te l'interdit !

_-_Sayônara, Auf Wiedersehen !

Christophe referma le carnet et le cacha au plus profond de sa malle avec un mot - « carnet maléfique, appartenait à Voldy-mini, ne pas toucher ». Remerciant sa ruse, il alla vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et ouvrit la porte de la Chambre des Secrets. Après un moment, il arriva devant un mur, puis découvrit un énorme serpent qui somnolait en frissonnant de froid. Christophe siffla :

_-Salut !_

Le Basilic se tourna vers lui et découvrit un garçon de douze ans les yeux fermés qui venait vers lui. Le garçon lui demanda :

_-Cela te dirait de partir d'ici et de vivre à la lumière du soleil ?_

_-Oh oui, mais comment ?_

_-J'ai lu que les basilic pouvaient prendre la taille qu'ils voulaient et qu'ils pouvaient aussi ne pas tuer de leur regard._

_-En effet._

_-Alors voudrais-tu que je t'adopte ?_

_-Avec plaisir._

Le basilic devint une couleuvre des bois et ses yeux jaunes devinrent noirs. Christophe ouvrit les yeux et laissa le serpent se mettre sous ses vêtements afin de capter sa chaleur corporelle. Le serpent se tortilla un instant afin de trouver la meilleur place, puis siffla :

_-Merci !_

_-De rien, vieux._

_-Comment tu t'appelles? _

_-Chris et toi ?_

_-Salazar !_

_-Comme Salazar Serpentard ?_

_-En effet, c'est moi. Godric et moi, on s'est disputé pour un élève de parents moldus. On était jeunes et cons._

_-Et qu'en est-il de Godric? _

_-Je l'ai bloqué dans sa forme animagus comme il m'a bloqué dans la mienne. _

_-Fumseck ?!_

Un phénix apparut, se posa sur l'épaule de Chris et les deux fondateurs se mirent à se disputer.

_-_C'est pour ça que Voldy-mini ne voulait pas que je te libère. Vous êtes aussi chiant l'un que l'autre et de plus, Godric, j'ai déjà un phénix et il est très possessif.

Fumseck ébouriffa ses plumes alors que Salazar sifflait de rire. Godric emmena tout le petit monde auprès des autres membres de la Pléiade. Les deux fondateurs furent morts de honte quand les sept enfants se moquèrent d'eux et de leurs caractères particuliers. Sous la douce insistance de Valentine « vous faites la paix ou je raconte à tout le monde une histoire imagée de votre vie qui dit que vous étiez tous les deux fous amoureux l'un de l'autre », les deux fondateurs firent la paix. Maintenant que la guerre était terminée, les neuf décidèrent de faire un sale coup à Dumbledore. Avec l'aide de Salazar, ils créèrent une potion à mettre dans un bonbon au citron. Cette potion lui refilerait les mêmes symptômes que la maladie de Huntington avec une pointe d'Alzheimer et de Parkinson. Donc, durant au moins une heure, il aura des gestes brusques, la tremblote et ne se rappellerait même pas de son nom. Ils auraient bien voulu le rendre Diabétique, mais les potions risquaient de mal réagir entre elles. De plus, ils firent une potion qui donnerait à Lockhart l'intelligence d'un bébé de six mois.

A suivre


	10. profs à la chaîne

Profs à la chaîne chapitre 10

Le soir même, alors que Severus avait lancé une batterie de test sur sa nourriture et qu'il s'était lancé un bouclier de protection, le vieux directeur eut un geste brusque et envoya son verre dans la figure de Brûlopot. Durant tout le repas, il eut un mal fou à manger son repas, sa purée allait partout sauf dans sa bouche à cause de tremblements violents. De plus, il demanda cinq fois le nom de Minerva McGonagall. Le professeur Rogue retint difficilement un éclat de rire et dut se mordre la lèvre quand Lockhart se mit à gazouiller comme un bébé en s'amusant avec le repas, le jetant dans la figure de tous les professeurs... enfin, presque tous, Severus regardait tout le monde avec un léger sourire bien protégé derrière son bouclier. Soudain, le professeur de DCFM s'arrêta de bouger et devint tout rouge alors qu'il se mettait à pousser. Tous les élèves le regardaient avec curiosité se demandant ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi il était tellement rouge. Brusquement, dans le silence, retentit le bruit écœurant d'un bébé qui vient de faire popot. Tous les élèves le regardèrent avec stupéfaction, puis il y eut un éclat de rire général alors que Minerva hurlait :

_-_NON ! GILDEROY ! PAS ICI !!!

_-_Areuh ! Bffffrrrrr .

_-_Qui a rajeuni le mental du professeur Lockhart ? siffla McGonagall.

Personne ne put répondre trop occupé à rire. Trop rapidement au goût des élèves, les potions cessèrent leurs effets et les deux professeurs reprirent leur capacité normale. Lockhart était rouge de honte alors qu'il ressentait sur ses petites fesses plus vraiment roses, ce qu'il avait fait quelques secondes auparavant. Dumbledore se leva et ordonna :

_-_Qui a fait cela ?

Le silence se fit et personne ne se dénonça, car personne ne savait qui avait fait cela. Si quelqu'un avait levé la tête et avait regardé le plafond magique, il aurait vu qu'un groupe d'étoiles, la Pléiade, brillait plus que d'habitude. Gabriel regardait joyeusement le directeur être rouge de honte et couvert de saleté qui ne disparaissaient pas par magie, mais restaient accrochée à lui par magie. Il faut dire que ce vieux fou avait prévenu les Potter qu'il était là et maintenant, ils lui envoyaient des beuglantes pour le forcer à rentrer à Godric Hollow. Tous les élèves regardèrent avec amusement le professeur de DCFM partir en marchant très vite, les jambes largement écartées.

Le surlendemain, les gryffondors de deuxième années eurent leur premier cour de DCFM et tous furent effarés devant la nullité qu'était ce prof. Alors la Pléiade s'amusa à lancer des sorts contre Gabriel et Ron qui se défendaient comme ils le pouvaient. Bizarrement, les sorts étaient toujours renvoyés sur Lockhart. À la fin du cours, il ressemblait à un troll couvert de plumes jaunes fluo avec des yeux porcins violets psychédélique et une trompe d'éléphant. Il poussa le hurlement d'un cochon face à un boucher quand apparut un miroir et qu'il put voir son apparence. Tous étaient explosés de rire en voyant les tentacules qui lui servaient de jambes. Il tenta de courir, mais ses tentacules restèrent ventousées sur le sol et il mit presque quatre heure d'humiliation avant de rejoindre le directeur et de pouvoir se plaindre. Dumbledore décida de sévir et d'exclure la Pléiade au grand complet ainsi que Ron et Gabriel. Quand le Poudlard express arriva à Londres, les deux autres qui n'avaient pas encore décidé d'un nom pour leur duo, furent emmenés de force chez les Potier. Arrivé là-bas, Gabriel put remercier de vive-voix son grand-père qui fut bigrement fier de son petit-fils. Il n'était pas perdu et réussirait de grandes choses dans sa vie par son propre travail.

Les deux jeunes ne surent jamais que leurs familles étaient venues les chercher pour leur faire regretter leur fuite. Gabriel découvrit la vie de son frère et fut heureux qu'il ait une aussi belle vie. Quand il le dit à Christophe, Lucie lui demanda :

_-_Veux-tu être adopté ?

_-_Merci, mais non merci. J'ai acquis mon indépendance et je l'aime trop pour la perdre.

_-_Je comprend.

Gabriel lui fit un léger sourire désolé puis vit le regard de son grand-père. William était vraiment très fier de son petit-fils et il le lui dit :

_-_Je suis vraiment fier de toi. Tout seul tu as su construire ta vie et quand tu auras 17 ans, tu auras accès à la totalité de la fortune que tu t'es créé, tu seras totalement libre financièrement.

_-_Merci grand-père.

_-_Pour vous récompenser ton ami et toi, je vais vous apprendre à devenir animagus.

Gabriel se jeta dans les bras de son grand-père et lui dit :

_-_Je t'aime grand-père. T'es vraiment génial et j'ai honte de ne pas l'avoir vu avant.

William serra son petit-fils contre lui heureux de son mea culpa. Grâce à la bulle temporelle, les sept jours devinrent sept ans et les deux jeunes revinrent deux chats, Gabriel un chat tigré et Ron un chat totalement roux.

Quand leur exclusion fut terminée, ils retournèrent à Poudlard et les deux groupes se déchaînèrent sur Lockhart et Dumbledore. Les élèves et les professeurs avaient découvert un nouveau groupe, les Rebelles composé de Castor et Pollux. C'était tellement téléphoné que les jumeaux Weasley furent sanctionnés pour les blagues de Ron et de Gabriel. Ils firent devenir Dumbledore diabétique, puis allergique au citron, de ce fait, le vieux sorcier quintupla de volume et développait des plaques d'eczéma avec de terribles démangeaisons. Ils lui collèrent aussi de l'incontinence anale, de ce fait, le vieux sorcier mort de honte dut rester cloîtré dans son bureau.

Dans le même temps, la Pléiade fit des sales coups à Lockhart. Ainsi, il se retrouva face à une harpie, un loup-garou, le spectre de la mort, un troll, un zombi, un yéti, un vampire et un basilique géant. Le professeur McGonagall faillit éclater de rire quand elle vit son collègue s'enfuir en hurlant que des monstres lui courraient après, mais elle ne voyait rien. Il quitta définitivement Poudlard la veille des vacances de Noël en jurant de ne plus s'approcher de cette école de malade.

Gabriel et Ron furent invités par les Malefoy pour le meilleur Noël de leur vie. Ils eurent le grand privilège d'être présent durant l'un des bals des Malefoy, une réception où seuls les familles de sang-pures étaient conviées. Lucius présenta Gabriel sous son nouveau nom, Green et Ron sous celui de sa mère, Prewett. Le ministre de la Magie qui mangeait dans la main de Lucius rendit le changement de nom de Ron et de Gabriel définitif. Pour les protéger, William Potter serait leur tuteur légal. Ron était triste d'abandonner son nom de famille, mais il savait que s'il ne voulait pas redevenir le sale gosse égoïste et jaloux qu'il avait été, il devait faire ce sacrifice.

Quand les vacances furent terminées, tous les élèves découvrirent leur nouveau professeur de DCFM, Dolorès Ombrage. La femme ressemblait terriblement à un crapaud de ce fait, Ron et Gabriel ne purent s'empêcher de croasser comme des grenouilles en la voyant. Dans le même temps, la Pléiade lui lança un sort de confusion qui fit qu'elle vit que la Grande Salle était devenu un immense marécage et quant aux élèves et aux professeurs, ils étaient tous devenus à ses yeux des batraciens. Une phrase lui apparut dans les airs : « Bienvenu dans votre milieu naturel. »

Le nouveau professeur devint rouge de colère, puis elle hurla à toute l'école de cesser cela. Cependant, personne ne la comprit, car elle croassait plus qu'elle ne parlait. Les élèves pouffèrent, puis explosèrent de rire quand le professeur devint un gros crapaud tandis qu'une flèche apparaissait avec un mot « embrasser pour humaniser ». Les garçons regardaient avec dégoût le crapaud et Rogue résuma la pensée de tous en disant :

_-_Jamais je ne m'approcherai d'une horreur pareille.

Ombrage resta un crapaud toute la soirée et toute la nuit, mais le lendemain, elle redevint un être humain, mais avec des manies de batracien. Ainsi, elle ponctua ses cours en attrapant des mouches, aimablement offert par les Rebelles, avec sa langue démesurée, le tout sous les cris écœurés des élèves. Les élèves détestèrent rapidement la femme crapaud et elle se retrouva souvent coincée dans les cachots poursuivit par Peeves avec l'aide non négligeable de Rusard qui voulait se venger de la femme qui lui avait craché son manque de pouvoirs magiques. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il traquait la Pléiade quand il croisa Ombrage. Là, elle lui avait craché méchamment :

_-_Sortez de mon chemin, sale cracmol. Je me demande encore comment une anomalie comme vous a pu rester en vie. On aurait dû vous tuer à la naissance comme tous les cracmols d'ailleurs. Vous êtes une honte pour le monde magique.

Rusard était devenu rouge de colère et il vit derrière la femme crapaud sept élèves aussi furieux qu'écoeurés. L'un des triplés lui avait fait un clin d'œil, puis ils avaient tous pointé leurs baguettes et Ombrage s'était retrouvé avec la taille d'une petite souris. Avant que Rusard puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Miss Teigne se jeta sur la femme et l'avala toute crue. Avec un sourire diabolique, Valentine dit au concierge :

_-_Elle est bien en vie, dans l'incapacité totale de faire de la magie et elle sortira par les voies naturelles de cette magnifique petite chatte.

Le lendemain, Miss Teigne devint la star de l'école et ce durant trois jours, jusqu'à ce que le crapaud géant sorte du gros intestin du chat. Dès qu'elle fut hors du corps de Miss Teigne, Ombrage reprit sa taille normale recouverte de déjections félines et toujours dans l'incapacité de faire de la magie. De plus, Miss Teigne avait déféqué Miss Ombrage très loin de ses appartements dans les plus profonds cachots de l'école. Elle dut traverser tout le château sous les rires des portraits, des armures et des élèves. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là, Rusard s'associa avec des élèves pour faire fuir un professeur. Sous les yeux de l'école très amusée, les blagues se multipliaient sur le professeur de DCFM. Elle fut transformée en betterave géante, et même en une énorme blatte. Sous cette forme, elle fut agressée par tous les élèves et les professeurs. Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, elle ne partait pas. Par vengeance, la femme tenta de lui faire des punitions avec une plume de sang, mais quand ils écrivirent ce qu'elle demandait, ce n'est pas sur leur peau que les mots s'inscrivirent mais sur sa peau à elle. En plus, quand ils quittèrent la salle de cours, ils laissèrent des plumes, mais pas celles qu'ils avaient utilisées. Avant la fin du mois, elle se retrouva avec des cicatrices qui maculaient son corps. Ainsi, elle se retrouva avec une inscription sur son front qui affirmait : « rillettes pur porc » ou encore « mes cuisses sont bonnes, mangez-moi » et le pire était « je suis bonne, mes petits cochons » sur tout son visage. Dumbledore tenta de l'aider après que l'infirmière eut un fou rire monstrueux à s'en arracher la glotte. C'était dur, mais quand elle retourna dans son bureau et qu'elle découvrit tous ses portraits de chats morts dans d'horribles façons, elle prit toutes ses affaires et déguerpit en pleine nuit sous les cris de joie de Rusard, des Rebelles et de la Pléiade.

Le professeur Dumbledore fut fou de rage, c'était le deuxième professeur qui partait avant la fin de l'année. C'était pire que du temps des Maraudeurs... Mais bien sûr. Les Maraudeurs. Il contacta Sirius et lui demanda s'il voulait devenir le nouveau professeur de DCFM pour les trois mois qu'il restait avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Sirius ravi de retourner à Poudlard, accepta le poste et décida de prendre le poste le lendemain. Ce qu'il ne sut jamais, c'est que Severus avait entendu toute la conversation et fila prévenir la Pléiade. Les sept élèves eurent un sourire satanique en imaginant les sales coups qu'ils allaient faire à Black.

Le lendemain, quand Sirius arriva dans le bureau directorial, il fut accueillit par une vision des plus horribles. Il vit McGonagall totalement nue sur le bureau du directeur entrain de se faire prendre par un Dumbledore en pleine forme. Devant la vision d'horreur, il tomba dans les pommes, alors que Minerva et Dumbledore, séparés par le bureau, étaient en train de lui parler de son nouveau poste. Minerva fut très étonnée quand elle vit Sirius tomber dans les pommes, mais comprit que la Pléiade avait encore fait des siennes. Alors que Dumbledore lançait un sort pour réveiller Sirius, Severus entra dans le bureau et il eut un grand sourire en voyant son pire ennemi dans les choux. Malheureusement, son bonheur fut de courte durée, car Black se réveilla. Cependant, il faillit éclater de rire en voyant la tête de Sirius. Maintenant, il voyait McGonagall se faire prendre par Dumbledore lui-même pris en levrette par Severus. Les trois professeurs qui le regardaient avec curiosité, sursautèrent quand Sirius poussa un hurlement d'horreur et s'enfuit dans le jour naissant. Severus ne savait pas ce que le clébard avait vu, mais ça devait être assez atroce pour le faire fuir. Avec un sourire, le sombre professeur de Potions quitta le bureau du directeur et murmura :

_-_200 points pour Gryffondor et pour Serpentard.

Albus serra les poings, grogna, puis envoya un message expliquant à Sirius que ce qu'il avait vu, quoi que ce soit, était une hallucination créé par sept élèves particulièrement blagueurs qui se faisaient appelés la Pléiade. Quand Sirius reçut le message, il fonça à Poudlard et entra comme une fusée dans la Grande Salle. Il fut accueillit par la musique de Zorro mais avec des paroles légèrement modifiées :

Un gros raté qui surgit hors de la nuit,

cours vers l'aventure en s'vautrant

son nom, il le signe à la pointe d'une baguette

d'un Z qui veut dire Zéro !

Zéro, zéro!

Ringard nullité qui n'a pas d'droit

Zéro, zéro

Looser tu l'es à chaque fois.

Zéro!

Zéro!

Zéro!

Zéro !

Sirius devint blême de rage alors que Severus explosa bruyamment de rire, avec ces sales petits monstres, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Ils étaient vraiment trop forts et il les adorait, surtout Gabriel et Ron qui avaient tout fait pour gagner son respect et son admiration devant leurs travails et leurs décisions. Ce fut la plus belle année de sa vie, Sirius était attaqué de tout côté, par les Rebelles et la Pléiade. Il ne réussit à tenir que trois semaines et il s'effondra quand Gabriel lui cracha à la figure ses quatre vérités, puis que Valentine le transforma en carlin violet. Sirius avait été tellement choqué par les paroles de Gabriel qu'il quitta le château le jour-même et alla pleurer dans les bras de Remus qui dut serrer les dents pour ne pas rire devant la tête de son ami. James qui était témoin de la détresse de son frère, demanda à Dumbledore l'autorisation de devenir professeur de DCFM afin d'avoir une conversation avec ses deux enfants. Dumbledore accepta avec joie et le père Potter arriva à Poudlard dans la minute. Gabriel et Christophe furent très surpris quand ils virent James Potter en entrant dans la salle de DCFM, mais ils se reprirent très vite. James tressaillit quand il vit le regard méprisant de Christophe et celui à peine plus aimable de Gabriel. Il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il avait peut-être perdu ses deux enfants. Son cours fut parfait mettant les élèves sur la bonne voie pour leurs cours. À la fin, Christophe lança à Damien :

_-_C'est peut-être un enfoiré, mais c'est un bon prof.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Blaise.

_-_On s'en débarrasse. Il va encore tenter de m'embarquer et c'est hors de question, siffla Christophe.

_-_Bien dit ! s'exclama Hermione.

Jusqu'à la fin juin, les Rebelles et la Pléiade se déchaînèrent sur lui, cumulant blagues sur blagues, jours et nuits, le poussant lentement mais sûrement vers la dépression nerveuse. Durant un cours, James autant épuisé physiquement que mentalement, péta une durite et gifla violemment Gabriel alors qu'il lisait tranquillement son livre de DCFM. Ce fut l'erreur de trop et les deux groupes l'attaquèrent en même temps. James fut transformé en faon vert avec la faculté de parler. L'écrasant de leur mépris, les deux groupes quittèrent le cours, pour aller à celui de Potions. Ils étaient entrés dans la salle de classe quand James apparut couvert de furoncle et pris d'un accès de fureur incroyable, se jeta sur Christophe pour lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde. Cependant, un stupéfix lancé d'une main de maître par Severus calma ses ardeurs et le sombre professeur de Potions emmena son collègue haï à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh décida de l'envoyer à Saint Mangouste dans le département psychiatrique.

Quand il apprit ça, Dumbledore était tellement furieux qu'il hurla au repas du soir :

_-_J'espère que vous êtes fier de vous !

Alors qu'il n'attendait aucune réponse, un mot lumineux apparut « OUI ».

Personne ne sut que cette année fut déterminante pour les relations entre Gabriel et Christophe, au point que ce dernier expliqua toute l'affaire à Gabriel, l'erreur de Dumbledore et les hypothèses que la Pléiade avait fait sur les motivations du vieux fou. Gabriel lui répondit qu'il s'en doutait depuis la première année de même que les Potter, il lui raconta aussi que Sirius avait été d'accord pour reprendre Christophe, mais que Remus les avait prévenus du danger à faire cela.

C'est pour cela que quand Remus arriva pour être professeur de DCFM pour un mois, les Rebelles et la Pléiade furent d'adorables bambins obéissants qui recommencèrent la guerre contre Dumbledore. Severus fut un peu déçu que Remus ne soit pas la cible des neuf jeunes, mais le loup-garou ne l'avait jamais pris à parti quand ils étaient jeunes. Le mois passa très vite et les professeurs virent enfin la fin de l'année arrivée. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, les deux groupes de fauteurs de troubles étaient ingérables et incontrôlables. Ils ne demandaient qu'un chose, que les vacances durent plus longtemps que d'habitude afin de se reposer le plus possible. Tous les professeurs, sauf Severus et Rusard, furent ravis quand ils virent les élèves quitter le château pour rejoindre leur maison.

Gabriel et Ron retournèrent à leur appartement, prêts à un nouvel été de travail. La Pléiade se sépara et chacun retourna chez les siens afin de raconter à leur famille les péripéties qui avaient secouées Poudlard. Si le premier mois fut parfait, le second fut assombri par la fuite du terrible mangemort Peter Pettigrow. Tous savaient qu'il voulait s'en prendre au survivant, malheureusement, Gabriel Potter était toujours introuvable. Le Ministère décida de sortir la grosse artillerie et ordonna aux détraqueurs de retrouver Pettigrow et de lui rouler une pelle sans procès. Dumbledore reprit Remus Lupin qui était le seul maraudeur à être capable de calmer les deux groupes. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le retour des élèves. Et pour la plus grande lassitude des professeurs, la rentrée arriva rapidement le premier septembre. Les Rebelles passèrent le voyage avec Remus lui racontant ce qu'ils faisaient en fait. Le loup-garou était très fier des deux petits qui travaillaient dur pour avoir une belle vie. Remus leur jura qu'il ne dirait rien à Dumbledore afin que le vieux fou ne puisse les empêcher de continuer leur travail à la fin de l'année.

Alors que tous les trois papotaient tranquillement, une troupe de détraqueurs pénétra dans le Poudlard express afin de rechercher Peter Pettigrow. Soudain, un monstrueux patronus qui avait la forme d'une chimère les fit fuir rapidement. Gabriel pouffa et dit :

_-_Ah ! Christophe n'est pas content.

_-_Par Merlin, il connaît déjà le sort de Patronus ?!

_-_Bien sûr, il pourrait être professeur s'il le voulait. Mais comme il le dit lui-même, il est trop tordu pour l'être.

Le train repartit et le compartiment fut pris d'assaut par la Pléiade. Gabriel demanda à Christophe :

_-_Alors, pourquoi as-tu sorti la chimère ?

_-_Elle a osé me réveiller cette sale bande de cape sur pattes !

_-_Ouh! C'est un véritable crime de lèse-majesté ! se moqua Ron.

_-_Tout à fait. Non mais !

La Pléiade s'incrusta dans le compartiment et tous s'amusèrent à la bataille explosive entraînant le pauvre Remus qui n'avait pas son mot à dire. D'ailleurs, la Pléiade décida qu'à la prochaine pleine lune, ils s'amuseraient avec Remus. C'est là, que le professeur découvrit que tous les enfants autour de lui étaient animagi. Il n'en revenait pas. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment leur place ici. Ils auraient dû depuis longtemps passé leurs BUSE et leurs ASPIC.

Remus envoya souvent des lettres à ses meilleurs amis et ils furent dégoûtés en apprenant que les deux groupes étaient totalement à sa botte. Ce fut pour lui la plus belle année de sa vie, et grâce aux neuf enfants, il réussit à calmer son loup et à devenir un Lycan. Dés qu'il le fut devenu, il reçut une lettre d'une des plus grandes meutes d'Angleterre qui lui expliqua qu'il avait dorénavant sa place parmi elle. Dans le même temps, sept jeunes et innocents enfants (_hum, je ne sais pas à qui je pourrais faire croire cela_) capturèrent le terrible mangemort en fuite, Peter Pettigrow.... Le pauvre. Il resta un mois entre leur pattes, servant de cobaye pour des expériences en magie noire, en Potions, en botanique, en métamorphose, mais surtout en Potions. Dès le deuxième jour de son enfermement, il regretta d'avoir fui Azkaban, parce que la liberté, c'était l'enfer surtout entre les pattes de ces sept malades.

Heureusement pour lui, il fut libéré par l'un de ses ennemis le plus improbable, Albus Dumbledore. Quand le vieux sorcier entra dans le laboratoire de Potions de Severus et découvrit un rat violet avec des pustules verts et des zébrures bleus, il ouvrit la cage afin d'énerver la Pléiade. Le rat s'enfuit rapidement dans les couloirs de Poudlard afin de retrouver son maître. Quand la Pléiade découvrit la fuite du rat, ils recherchèrent des indices de ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est là qu'ils découvrirent que Dumbledore était venu comme le prouvaient un poil de barbe blanc et un papier de bonbons au citron. Ils savaient maintenant que Dumbledore avait libéré Pettigrow. Quand arriva l'heure du repas, la Pléiade s'installa à leur table, puis Valentine tendit sa baguette vers le plafond et écrivit, afin que tout le monde puisse le rire :

_-_Le rat violet avec des pustules verts et des zébrures bleus, c'était Peter Pettigrow.

Le professeur Dumbledore devint blême en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait libéré un mangemort en fuite. Il était tellement furieux que quand Remus pouffa de rire, il lui cracha :

_-_Arrêtez de rire espèce de loup-garou crétin.

Remus devint blême alors que tous les élèves hurlaient de terreur. Brusquement Draco se leva et hurla :

_-_VOS GUEULES !!!

Christophe lança :

_-_Vous devriez vous mettre à la page, directeur, Remus n'est pas un loup-garou, un homme qui se transforme en loup à la pleine lune, mais un lycan, un homme qui se transforme en loup, point barre.

_-_Mais alors, il n'est pas dangereux ? demanda une élève de première année.

_-_C'est un loukoum, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Regardez-le, vous trouvez pas qu'il est mignon ? On dirait un chiot.

Remus devint écarlate et tenta de se cacher, mais en vain. Les élèves pouffèrent de rire devant la gène de leur professeur. Mais tous savaient que Lycan ou non, il allait devoir faire ses valises dès que les parents seraient prévenus. Il ne restait plus que deux semaines de cours et donc, à la fin de l'année, Remus partirait pour ne plus revenir. Pour faire payer à Dumbledore, la Pléiade et les Rebelles lui firent de très vilain coups. Il fut transformé en limace gluante, en chèvre de monsieur Seguin et enfin en Monsieur Patate. Des photos de lui furent envoyés au magazine à succès « Légendes du Monde Magique ». Il fut tellement humilié qu'il ne voulut pas aller à la coupe de Quidditch, car ses photos continuaient à circuler dans le monde magique, un mois après la fin des cours.

A suivre


	11. Changement de donnée

Changement de donnée chapitre 11

Ron et Gabriel décidèrent de s'offrir des places pour la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch sans savoir que les Potter et les Weasley iraient aussi. Ils le découvrirent quand ils les croisèrent sur le Camping. Les deux familles fulminaient et les deux enfants furent heureux d'avoir eut l'idée de prendre leur polynectar. Les deux enfants ne savaient pas qui était la pire, Lily Potter ou Molly Weasley? Cependant, cette dernière gagna haut la main quand elle poussa un hurlement qui fut entendu loin à travers le Camping :

_-_RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY ! JE TE JURE QU'AU MOMENT OU JE TE METTRAIS LA MAIN DESSUS, JE TE LE FERAI PAYER CHER !

Gabriel pouffa et murmura à l'oreille de Ron qui tremblait :

_-_Ta mère est la pire.

_-_Ouais. Allons à nos places, je ne supporterai pas de rester plus longtemps avec elle. Elle me prend pour un bébé. Voilà pourquoi je n'avançais pas dans la vie et que je n'avancerais pas auprès d'elle, pour ma mère, je serai toujours un bébé, je n'aurai jamais mon mot à dire.

Les deux garçons allèrent à leur place et s'installèrent afin d'avoir la meilleur vue. Gabriel et Ron observèrent la foule avec des multiplettes et découvrirent la Pléiade qui leur faisait de grands gestes des bras pour qu'ils les rejoignent. Les deux enfants se regardèrent et Ron leur demanda :

_-_Pourquoi vous faites autant de bruit ? On est côte à côte !

_-_C'est pour le fun ! pouffa Blaise.

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ? demanda Gabriel alors que Ron pouffait de rire en secouant la tête devant les bêtises de leurs facétieux amis.

_-_Nous ? L'innocence même, répondit Draco en papillonnant des paupières avec un air innocent qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

_-_Ron, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais je crois qu'il nous faut du pop-corn, lança Gabriel avec un grand sourire.

_-_Ouais ! s'esclaffa Ron.

Valentine fit apparaître des pots remplis de pop-corn recouvert de caramel. Les neuf amis s'installèrent le mieux possible et attendirent le spectacle. La finale commença par l'arrivée des mascottes des deux équipes, les vélanes pour les bulgares et les farfadets pour les irlandais. Christophe eut un sourire sadique en regardant ses amis, puis, il marmonna quelque chose et les deux groupes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour effectuer une danse interdite au moins de 25 ans. Voir les vélanes et les farfadets faire des choses ensemble fit exploser de rire les neuf jeunes. Damien s'approcha de son frère et lui dit :

_-_Tu as une imagination malsaine frangin.

_-_Et attends, c'est pas fini.

Quand les organisateurs eurent réussi à séparer les deux groupes, le présentateur annonça les différents joueurs, puis le match commença. Ce fut le match le plus bizarre de l'histoire du monde sorcier. Les cognards se prenaient pour des vifs d'or, le vif d'or pour un cognard et le souaffle pesait deux tonnes. De plus, les balais imitaient des chevaux sauvages et les anneaux de but se penchaient d'un côté ou de l'autre au rythme d'une musique techno, empêchant de bien viser. Le match de l'enfer dura plus de dix heures et ce fut grâce au courage de Krum qui attrapa un vif d'or horriblement agressif malgré la victoire de l'Irlande que le match fut arrêté. Les Bulgare avaient été massacrés, 150 à 400. Ils sauvaient l'honneur grâce à Krum. Tous les joueurs étaient en sang, car les ailes du vif d'or étaient extrêmement coupantes et solides. Dans les tribunes, neuf jeunes étaient explosés de rire et c'est toujours en riant qu'ils quittèrent le stade ne souhaitant pas que les aurors qui étaient venus pour découvrirent le responsable de ses blagues les trouvent. De ce fait, quand des mangemorts arrivèrent pour faire parler d'eux, ils se retrouvèrent face à une armée d'aurors parfaitement entraînés qui les forcèrent à fuir le plus vite possible.

En attendant, les neufs jeunes discutèrent de leurs vacances. Christophe leur apprit qu'il avait rêvé que Voldemort voulait revenir et qu'un mangemort infiltré serait à Poudlard pour amener le Survivant face à lui. Gabriel devint blême, mais Christophe le calma en lui disant qu'il ne risquait rien. C'est là que Draco leur appris que cette année aurait lieu à Poudlard le Tournois des Trois sorciers. Tous comprirent que Gabriel ou Christophe serait inscrit de force dans le Tournois. La Pléiade imagina en un instant leurs plans futurs. Ils devaient en premier lieu capturer le mangemort et faire en sorte que ce soit Christophe qui soit inscrit et personne d'autre. Le jeune garçon avait plus de chance de s'en sortir que tous les autres réunis et puis il était suffisamment tordu pour vaincre Voldemort, surtout si Dumbledore n'était pas dans le coin. Ils décidèrent donc de mettre au point le moyen de capturer Voldemort et de le séquestrer définitivement. Ils décidèrent aussi de faire de cette année la pire de leur scolarité... enfin, pour les professeurs, bien sûr. Les Rebelles pouffèrent de rire et Ron dit :

_-_Vous ne serez pas vexés si nous vérifions nos aliments ?

Draco eut un léger sourire qui résuma la pensée de toute la Pléiade. Après un dernier éclat de rire, Gabriel et Ron quittèrent leurs amis et rejoignirent leur appartement tandis que les autres se séparaient et rejoignaient leurs parents. Ils avaient tous hâte de se rejoindre le premier septembre.

Ce jour-là, la foule fut étonnée en voyant deux serpentards être serrés par cinq gryffondors. La Pléiade rejoignit leur compartiment et y découvrirent Ron et Gabriel. Les neuf jeunes papotèrent joyeusement, Gabriel et Ron leur expliquèrent qu'ils travaillaient à la Bibliothèque pour Gabriel et auprès de Severus pour Ron, et donc qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'amuser comme l'année dernière. Ils avaient été prévenus, s'ils étaient encore une fois renvoyés, c'était la porte et la perte de confiance du professeur Rogue ce qui pour eux, était une hérésie. La Pléiade comprit et leur souhaita bonne chance. Les deux jeunes les remercièrent, puis retournèrent dans leur compartiment.

Quand le train arriva, il pleuvait des cordes, la Pléiade fut les premiers à sortir et ils se précipitèrent sur une calèches, puis lancèrent des sorts qui modifieraient aux autres l'aspect des sombrales. Ainsi les autres étudiants virent des créatures monstrueuses qui crachaient des flammes par les naseaux et vomissaient du sang par leurs gueules bardées de crocs. Leurs yeux rouges vrillaient quiconque les regardaient. À part les Rebelles qui grimpèrent calmement dans les calèches, les autres s'étaient enfuis et avaient grimpé aux arbres afin d'être protégés de ces monstres. Les professeurs soupirèrent lourdement quand ils virent arriver la Pléiade et personne d'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard arrivèrent les Rebelles et Ron lança :

_-_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais tous les élèves se prennent pour des écureuils et sont accrochés aux branches.

Quand Hagrid arriva avec les premières années, il dut repartir pour ramener les autres élèves. C'est là qu'il découvrit les élèves complètement paniqués et les sombrales qui attendaient patiemment que les humains se calment et entrent dans les calèches. Le demi-géant leur demanda :

_-_Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là-haut ?

_-_Vous ne voyez pas les monstres ?

_-_Ce ne sont pas des monstres, ce sont des sombrales. Ils ne vous feront jamais de mal.

Sous la pression de Hagrid, ils montèrent dans les calèches, puis entrèrent dans le château. Cependant, quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils virent des morts partout. Ils se figèrent tous. Soudain ils entendirent un grognement derrière eux et quand ils se tournèrent, ils découvrirent à la place de Hagrid un zombi. Là, ce fut la panique la plus complète. Les professeurs les regardaient hurler de terreur avec perplexité jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore comprenne qui était le responsable de cette panique. Il se leva et hurla :

_-_HIIIIII HAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN !!!!

Severus et Minerva explosèrent de rire alors que Dumbledore était rouge de honte et que les élèves voyaient à sa place un âne géant à la langue fourchue. Flitwick lança le contre-sort et le silence se fit. Les élèves se turent et s'assirent honteux afin d'assister à la répartition. Quand ce fut fait, le professeur Dumbledore tenta de rester calme et fit son discours. Il expliqua que la coupe de Quidditch était annulée car aurait lieu le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. À ce moment précis, un homme boiteux et borgne apparut. La Pléiade ressentit le mal en lui et comprit qu'il était l'espion de Voldemort. Ils devaient trouver le véritable professeur et l'avoir comme allié pour pouvoir faire ce qu'ils avaient décidé de faire. Ils lancèrent un sort et une pancarte apparut au-dessus de l'homme avait écrit dessus «** Je suis un espion de Voldemort ! Tuez-moi !** »

_-_Très spirituel ! Qui a fait cela ? hurla le borgne.

_-_C'est la Pléiade ! répondit Dumbledore.

_-_«**Ouh la balance !!!** » rétorqua la pancarte.

_-_VVVIIIII HHAAAANNNN !!! Grrrr !

_-_« **Oh un âne qui grogne.** »

Dumbledore siffla :

_-_Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez comme l'année dernière. Alors jurez de ne pas faire de blagues idiotes !

_-_« ...! »

_-_JUREZ !

_-_«** Hey ! On est pas vos chiens, alors on jurera que dale ! **»

_-_Dehors ! DIIIII HHHAAAANNN !!!

_-_« **Vieux fou!** »

Sept élèves se levèrent et quittèrent fièrement la Grande Salle. Pour la première fois, les autres élèves découvrirent l'identité de la Pléiade. Draco Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Neville Londubas et les Potier. C'était pas croyable, du jamais vu. Dès qu'ils furent hors de la Grande Salle, ils foncèrent vers le bureau du professeur de DCFM. Christophe ouvrit délicatement la porte, en la pulvérisant, puis ils fouillèrent le bureau. Ce fut Neville qui découvrit la malle à neuf serrures. Draco tapota la serrure de sa baguette et la malle s'ouvrit. Il tapota neuf fois jusqu'à arriver à la bonne malle, dirons-nous, à la place des fournitures diverses et variées, il y avait une fosse assez large et à l'intérieur se trouvait un homme, le sosie du borgne. La Pléiade comprit que l'homme était le véritable professeur de DCFM. Tous les sept lancèrent un sort de lévitation et amenèrent le sorcier sur la terre ferme, puis Neville le soigna. Il ne put rien faire pour son œil et sa jambe, mais il lui retira une bonne partie de ses blessures et lui rendit son nez. Quand l'homme se réveilla, il gronda :

_-_Qui êtes-vous ?

_-_Nous sommes des élèves de quatrième année de Poudlard. Nous sommes la Pléiade. Je me nomme Hermione Granger, je suis de Gryffondor, l'autre jeune fille se nomme Valentine Potier, elle est de Gryffondor aussi, de même que ses deux frères, Damien et Christophe qui se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ensuite, vous avez Neville Londubas qui est aussi à Gryffondor. Après vous avez Blaise Zabini qui est de Serpentard de même que Draco Malefoy. Sa famille a brisé tous les liens qui existaient avec Voldemort et recherche tous les moyens possible pour s'en débarrasser définitivement.

_-_Et c'est là que vous entrez en piste. Nous avons besoin que l'un d'entre nous, Christophe de préférence soit inscrit au Tournois des Trois Sorciers afin de pouvoir vaincre Voldemort avant qu'il puisse refaire surface.

_-_C'est de la folie les petits.

_-_Tout est prêt pour vaincre Voldemort, tout ce qu'il nous manque c'est votre aide. Je suis le seul capable de le vaincre, de plus, nous avons un avantage non négligeable sur Voldemort, Peter est auprès de lui et rien que par notre présence, nous le terrorisons.

_-_Tu peux vraiment faire ça ?

_-_J'ai un niveau d'auror en DCFM et en duel, la seule chose qu'il me manque, c'est l'expérience et encore j'en ai engrangé une bonne partie avec les membres de la Pléiade. Nous faisons nos coups en douce et ça touche toujours la cible.

_-_Rapportez-moi ma jambe et mon œil et je verrai.

_-_Rien de plus facile, pouffa Draco.

_-_PPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVEEEEEEESSSSSSS !!! hurla Hermione.

Le fantôme arriva et demanda en saluant joyeusement ses héros :

_-_Que puis-je pour vous mes seigneurs ?

_-_Ça te dirai d'emmerder le nouveau prof de DCFM ?

_-_Que dois-je faire ?

_-_Le tirer par les oreilles et l'emmener ici. Mais fait attention, c'est un mangemort, il pourrait te faire du mal et nous ne voudrions pas perdre notre meilleur supporter.

Le fantôme se rengorgea, puis disparut. Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec un mangemort hurlant. Sauf que Christophe le cueillit avec un sortilège du saucisson des plus puissants. Le véritable Maugrey Fol œil, reprit sa jambe, puis son œil magique. Maintenant redevenu normal, il se frotta les mains avec un air sadique, puis pointa sa baguette sur le traître qui le regardait avec effarement. La Pléiade s'était postée autour du professeur et scandait :

_-_Chihuahua ! Chihuahua ! Chihuahua ! Chihuahua ! Chihuahua !

L'ancien auror sourit de toutes ses dents et lança un sort qui transforma le mangemort en... chihuahua. La Pléiade applaudit le nouveau professeur puis Hermione demanda :

_-_Alors, êtes-vous d'accord avec notre plan ?

_-_Je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée, mais si vous pouvez arrêter Voldemort avant qu'il ne reprenne des forces, alors je vous suivrais.

_-_Merci, professeur. Une chose, ne dites rien à Dumbledore, il est encore plus fourbe qu'un serpentard, et c'est un serpentard qui vous le dit, rajouta Draco.

Maugrey soupira lourdement, mais accepta de faire un serment de sorcier lui interdisant de raconter quoique ce soit tant que l'affaire serait en cours. Il serait libéré de son serment par ordre de la Pléiade et pas avant. Maintenant que c'était fait, la Pléiade expliqua sa réputation auprès des élèves et des professeurs. Maugrey leur dit :

_-_Vous seriez terrible en auror.

_-_N'est-ce pas ?

_-_Mais vous n'avez aucune chance face à moi !

_-_C'est un défi ? demanda Blaise avec un air rapace sur les traits de son visage.

_-_Oui.

_-_Je sens que nous allons adorer cette nouvelle année, ricana Hermione.

_-_Bon courage professeur, vous en aurez besoin, lança Neville.

Les sept élèves repartirent en se frottant les mains, alors que Maugrey rejoignait la Grande Salle et grogna contre Peeves pour donner le change. Dumbledore lui demanda s'il allait bien et Maugrey lui répondit que ce sale fantôme l'avait envoyé dans son bureau, mais qu'il avait croisé les sept élèves qui étaient d'ailleurs entrain de mijoter un mauvais coups. Dumbledore soupira, il en avait vraiment marre de ces sept monstres, ils mettaient Poudlard à feu et à sang. Quand le festin fut terminé, tous quittèrent la Grande Salle et rejoignirent leurs salles communes pour les élèves et leur appartement pour les professeurs. De ce fait, personne ne vit sept élèves entrer subrepticement dans la Grande Salle avec l'aide de Rusard et faire exploser une bombabouse trafiquée, car remplie d'une potion qui transformerait tous les professeurs. Si Rusard les aidait volontiers, c'est que les sept jeunes fabriquait une potion qui pourrait donner à un moldu des pouvoirs magiques ou faire qu'un cracmol deviendrait un véritable sorcier. Pour l'instant, les effets de la potion n'était que de quelques heures, ce qui était déjà énorme pour le vieux concierge. Ce que Rusard ne savait pas, c'est qu'il avait gagné le respect de la Pléiade et qu'ils voulaient lui donner une nouvelle vie avec des pouvoirs magiques et une nouvelle jeunesse.

Rusard, Miss Teigne et la Pléiade s'enfuirent en courant quand Peeves les prévint que Dumbledore et les professeurs avaient décidé de faire une ronde. Christophe emmena tout le petit groupe vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et de là dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ils se regardèrent, puis explosèrent de rire. Salazar qui ne quittait jamais Christophe, les amenèrent vers ses anciens quartiers et ils dormirent profondément dans des appartement luxueux.

Le lendemain, la Pléiade accompagnée de Rusard entra dans la Grande Salle avec un grand sourire. Ils s'installèrent à leur place en faisant un clin d'œil amusé au concierge. Ensuite, ils commencèrent à manger ce qu'il y avait devant eux après, bien sûr, avoir lancé un sort pour savoir s'il n'y avait rien dans la nourriture. Après cette inspection, ils se jetèrent sur la nourriture et quand tous furent concentrés sur leurs assiettes, ils lancèrent des sorts de révélation sur les professeurs. Tous les professeurs, sauf Severus qui s'était protégé derrière son bouclier, furent transformés par exemple, Minerva McGonagall avait maintenant le costume moulant de Catwoman, Maugrey ressemblait à un homme caméléon et Albus se retrouva avec sa barbe piquetée de violettes. En voyant cela, le vieux sorcier ouvrit la bouche pour hurler et se mit à chanter :

Qui a eu cette idée folle

Un jour d'inventer l'école

C'est ce sacré Charlemagne

Sacré Charlemagne

De nous laisser dans la vie

Que les dimanches, les samedis

C'est ce sacré Charlemagne

Sacré Charlemagne

Toute l'école éclata de rire sauf Dumbledore qui était fou de rage, il ouvrit la bouche pour ordonner à la Pléiade de retirer leur sort, mais tout ce qu'il put dire, c'était chanter :

Ce fils de Pépin le Bref

Nous donne beaucoup d'ennuis

Et nous avons cent griefs

Contre, contre, contre lui

Qui a eu cette idée folle

Un jour d'inventer l'école

C'est ce sacré Charlemagne

Sacré Charlemagne

Les rires furent encore plus bruyant, même du côté des professeurs. Minerva cachait sa bouche avec la main, mais aux tressautements de ses épaules et à la lueur amusé dans ses yeux félins, les élèves voyaient bien qu'elle riait. Severus lui avait tendance à se mordre la lèvre ou à toussoter pour cacher son amusement. Maugrey lui, ne craignant rien de Dumbledore était explosé de rire. On ne lui avait jamais fait ce coup là, et il imaginait déjà les aurors de génies que seraient ces sept gamins. Dumbledore voyant tout le monde rire encore plus fort, frappa la table de son poing et cria :

Participe passé

4 et 4 font 8

Leçon de français

De mathématiques

Que de que de travail

Sacré sacré sacré Charlemagne

Il aurait dû caresser

Longtemps sa barbe fleurie

Oh Oh sacré Charlemagne

Sacré Charlemagne

Certains élèves dont les jumeaux Weasley et les membres de la Pléiade étaient affalés sur leur table et riaient à en pleurer. Draco et Blaise avaient renversé leur tête en arrière et hurlaient littéralement de rire. Le directeur était horriblement vexé de savoir que c'était lui qui se faisait horriblement moqué par toute l'école. Il serra le poing encore plus fort et cracha violemment :

Au lieu de nous ennuyer

Avec la géographie

Oh Oh sacré Charlemagne

Sacré Charlemagne

Il n'avait qu'à s'occuper

De batailles et de chasse

Nous n'serions pas obligés

D'aller chaque jour en classe

Il faut apprendre à compter

Et faire des tas de dictées

Oh Oh sacré Charlemagne

Sacré Charlemagne

Le vieux directeur ne voyait pas ce que Godric et Salazar voyaient, il ne se rendait pas compte que cette blague avait uni toute l'école, tous riaient, aucun ne se sentait insulté ou méprisé, ils étaient tous égaux face au rire, ils n'étaient plus des élèves de Serpentard, de Serdaigle, de Gryffondor ou de Poufsouffle, ils étaient des élèves de Poudlard qui s'esclaffaient et qui ne voulaient pas se battre ou en venir aux mains, ils étaient des enfants qui retrouvaient leur enfance. Mais cela, Dumbledore ne le voyait pas et continuait à s'égosiller :

Participe passé

4 et 4 font 8

Leçon de français

De mathématiques

Que de que de travail

Sacré sacré sacré Charlemagne

Car sans lui dans notre vie

Y n'y aurait que des samedis

Oh Oh sacré Charlemagne

Oh Oh sacré Charlemagne

Oh Oh sacré Charlemagne...

Avant que les choses se calment, la sonnerie résonna et tous les élèves se levèrent, assez difficilement il faut le préciser, et allèrent en cours de même que les professeurs qui retrouvèrent leur aspect d'origine quelques secondes après avoir quitter la grande Salle. Quand tous furent partis, ils entendirent une âne braire et là, les élèves et les professeurs comprirent qui étaient ceux qui avaient fait cette blague, la Pléiade. Les professeurs ne pouvaient rien faire contre eux, car il n'y avait aucune preuve contre eux, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être les jumeaux Weasley ou ce groupe, les Rebelles.

A suivre


	12. Étrange arrivée

Étrange arrivée chapitre 12

Après cela, les blagues continuèrent à pleuvoir à Poudlard, cependant, ce n'était pas toujours les professeurs qui étaient les victimes, car Maugrey s'amusait à lancer des sorts sur les sept jeunes. Ainsi, durant toute une journée, ils brillèrent avec la même force que leurs homologues célestes, et certains élèves leur firent des remarques du genre « vous brillez par votre présence » ou « j'ai vu de la lumière alors je suis venu » ou encore « salut les lucioles ». Celle-là avait bien fait rire les sept jeunes et ils s'étaient bien marrés avec le septième année qui leur avait dit cela. Poudlard était bien le théâtre d'une guerre des blagues entre un professeur et des élèves. Plus d'une fois, les élèves rigolaient des déconvenues de l'une ou l'autre partie, tandis que les professeurs s'en arrachaient les cheveux, car ils étaient souvent des victimes de dommages collatéraux. Ainsi, Minerva reprit l'aspect qu'elle avait à cinq ans, mais avec sa conscience d'adulte. Toutes les filles fondirent pour la fillette et la câlinèrent sans savoir que c'était leur professeur de Métamorphose.

La directrice adjointe pressentait le pire pour le 30 octobre, le jour où les délégations de Dumstrang et de Beauxbâtons devaient arrivées à Poudlard. Et elle n'avait pas tort à ce sujet. Pour éviter qu'ils ne fassent que des bêtises, les sept jeunes furent installés dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, Rusard et Severus les empêchant de sortir. Les jeunes s'en moquaient totalement, car ils avaient l'intention d'utiliser la magie runique pour faire leurs coups en douce. La première chose qu'ils firent, fut de transformer tous les miroirs de la pièce pour qu'ils montrent les différentes parties de Poudlard. Ensuite, ils dessinèrent un immense pentacle. Ils étaient maintenant prêts à faire des mauvais coups à Poudlard et ses habitants. Et leur première blague fut de modifier la vision des étrangers.

À l'extérieur du château apparut un carrosse immense tiré par des chevaux de la taille d'un éléphant. Tous les élèves virent sortir une dizaine d'étudiants et une femme gigantesque de la taille de Hagrid. Madame Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbâtons observa avec curiosité le château, ses dépendances et ses habitants. Devant la tête des élèves et de la directrice, Albus sentit une mauvaise farce en cours. Il en fut certain quand la délégation de Dumstrang arriva du lac avec un bateau qui jaillit des profondeurs comme un bouchon. Le directeur de l'école de magie noire, suivit par une dizaine de garçons regardait Poudlard avec perplexité, puis se tourna vers Madame Maxime et lui demanda :

_-_Pourrquoi il y a des champignons ? Et c'est quoi ces bestioles bleues ?

Une élève de Beauxbâtons se mit à pouffer de rire et répondit :

_-_Ce sont des schtroumpfs. Et le vieux là-bas avec un espèce de chapeau rouge, c'est le grand schtroumpf. Les schtroumpfs vivent dans des champignons. Mais je pensait qu'ils étaient hauts comme trois pommes et non qu'ils avaient taille humaine.

Tous les élèves étrangers, qu'ils soient de Dumstrang ou de Beauxbâtons explosèrent de rire. Dumbledore était rouge de honte et il devint d'une belle couleur violette pour la plus grande joie des invités. Heureusement, le sort se leva et le Château redevint le Poudlard que tout le monde connaissait... mais pas ses habitants. Les élèves observèrent avec fascination le magnifique château afin de ne pas rire au nez de leurs hôtes. Tous les élèves pénétrèrent dans Poudlard au rythme d'une magnifique chanson bien dans l'ambiance :

Lala la schtroumpf lala  
Viens schtroumpfer en cœur  
Lala la schtroumpf lala  
Ça t'portera bonheur

Les élèves de Poudlard marchaient tête basse humiliés, Dumbledore tremblait de rage alors que les autres élèves des deux écoles étrangères reprenaient joyeusement la chanson pour la plus grande joie de Peeves qui se pissait dessus de rire. Violet de honte, Dumbledore s'excusa et fila rejoindre les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Peeves voyant le vieux sorcier filer vers la Pléiade, traversa tous les murs et rejoignit les sept jeunes et leur dit :

_-_Vieux fou en approche.

_-_Merci vieux, le remercia Damien.

_-_Mimi, ça te dirait une bataille d'eau ? demanda Hermione.

Le fantôme accepta immédiatement et les sept vivants et la morte se lancèrent dans une monumentale bataille aquatique. Les jets partaient dans tous les sens, alors que Mimi envoyait des masses d'eau dans toute la pièce faisant hurler de rire les sept jeunes et pour la première fois de sa vie et de sa mort, le jeune fantôme s'amusa réellement. Quand Dumbledore arriva, Rusard trouva que Miss Teigne était beaucoup plus intéressante à regarder que le directeur, sous peine de hurler de rire et de se faire renvoyer manu militari de Poudlard. Severus avait une expression froide qui cachait parfaitement son hilarité. Le vieux sorcier ordonna aux deux hommes :

_-_Ils sont sortis ?

_-_Non monsieur le directeur, répondit Rusard.

Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et reçut une giclée d'eau qui le fit ressembler à un chat sous une pluie battante. Les jeunes étaient en plein milieu d'une bataille sous les cris ravis de Fumseck qui n'avait plus un poils de sec (enfin, façon de parler) et les rires de Mimi Geignarde. Il regarda rapidement, mais ne vit rien de différents, des miroirs, un sol humide et pas une trace de pentacle ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il referma la porte et ordonna à Severus et à Rusard de continuer à garder la porte et à empêcher les jeunes de sortir. Sachant qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien, il repartit sous les rires des portraits qui observaient avec amusement sa petite queue ronde. S'il avait pris le temps de bien regarder la pièce, il aurait vu que le pentacle n'était pas par terre, mais sur le plafond. La Pléiade, se moquant de Dumbledore, fit la plus belle bataille d'eau de leur vie et de celle de Mimi Geignarde. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, ils virent un rayon de lumière apparaître et Mimi leur dit :

_-_Merci, grâce à vous, j'ai fait ce que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant à Poudlard, j'ai ri et je me suis amusée. Merci pour tout. J'espère qu'on se reverra au paradis.

Dans une explosion de lumière, le jeune fantôme disparut emmené vers d'autres cieux plus cléments. Les sept jeunes sentirent leurs yeux picoter sous les assauts de larmes de joie. Ils avaient aidé un esprit à partir et pour le monde magique, c'était la plus belle des choses. Mais bon, ils avaient un sale coup à continuer. Grâce à Fumseck, ils contactèrent Peeves qui commença son show. Devant les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Dumstrang, l'esprit frappeur montra ses fesses, péta dans la nourriture, cracha dans la bouillabaisse, urina dans les jus de citrouilles sous les cris dégoûtés de tout le monde. Heureusement, le baron sanglant arriva et après un dernier cracha sur la tête de Dumbledore, l'esprit frappeur quitta la Grande Salle et fila rejoindre la Pléiade. Les sept jeunes l'acclamèrent. Dans la Grande Salle, les elfes de maisons durent faire disparaître la nourriture et en virent apparaître un autre repas, légèrement trafiqué grâce au bon soin de la Pléiade qui avait mis de la potion dans la farine, le sucre et l'eau.

Maintenant que tout était normal, le repas put commencer et bientôt tous furent soumis à une potion hallucinatoire. Tous avaient l'air d'avoir fumé toute la pelouse de Poudlard. Ils planaient bienheureusement dans un monde ouaté sans soucis ni violence. De ce fait, ils se mirent tous à faire des trucs très cons oubliant dans leur délire qu'ils étaient nombreux et sans savoir qu'ils étaient observés et filmés depuis les toilettes par sept élèves, un professeur et un concierge pétés de rire. Certains se mirent à imiter les oiseaux en poussant des cris (crôa, crôa! Piou Piou !), d'autres rigolaient sans raison et les derniers observaient le plafond avec l'air béat du crétin satisfait. Dumbledore, lui, errait en rampant dans la Grande Salle en bavant et de temps en temps, il criait :

_-_Je suis une limace, on me suit à la trace.

Dans les toilettes de Mimi, tous en avaient mal au ventre tellement ils riaient. Quand les effets de la potion s'arrêtèrent, ils dévorèrent avec les deux adultes le repas que les elfes de maisons leur avaient préparé, avant les modifications. Quand ils eurent terminé de manger, ils transformèrent le ciel de la Grande Salle afin de montrer ce qu'ils avaient enregistré. Tous observèrent les images avec horreur, les Rebelles et les jumeaux Weasley étaient morts de rire, la Pléiade était vraiment les meilleurs. Ils s'esclaffèrent comme des fous quand ils virent l'imitation de Dumbledore dans le rôle très ressemblant d'une limace. Le vieux sorcier était humilié alors que Karkaroff et Maxime étaient hilares. Ils ne savaient pas qui avait fait cela, mais c'était vraiment du grand art.

Quand le repas fut terminé, et que tous rejoignirent leur salle commune, carrosse et bateau, Dumbledore fonça vers les toilettes et découvrit les sept jeunes qui dormaient bienheureusement dans des lit aimablement offerts par Valentine et Hermione. Les deux adultes lui dirent que les jeunes n'étaient pas sortis une seule fois. Il ne savait pas comment ils le faisaient, mais il savait, il avait l'intime conviction que c'était la Pléiade les responsables de cette recrudescence de blagues. Il les regarda dormir et eut le choix, les réveiller pour le plaisir de les énerver et se retrouver à ne pas dormir de la nuit, ou les laisser dormir là. Il choisit en son âme et conscience la deuxième solution, et repartit alors que les membres de la Pléiade dormaient profondément. Les deux adultes retournèrent se coucher, car la Pléiade leur avait jurés qu'ils ne quitteraient pas la pièce. Dans la nuit, Maugrey soupira lourdement, lança un puissant sort de confusion et mit le nom de Harry Potter dans la Coupe de Feu, puis repartit. Il n'aimait pas cela, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, ce malade de Voldemort devait être définitivement éliminé.

Le lendemain, les sept jeunes furent infernaux. Ils s'amusèrent aux dépends de Karkaroff, de Madame Maxime, Verpey, Croupton et les professeurs de Poudlard. Ils restèrent toute la journée dans les toilettes et s'amusèrent comme des fous. Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, quand ils en eurent assez de faire de la magie runique, ils se mirent à réinterpréter à leur manière la Guerre de Troie. Leurs soldats étaient en eau. Les êtres s'étripèrent avec une violence rare, déversant leurs tripes liquides sur le carrelage. Les toilettes étaient remplis de cris de douleur et d'agonie d'êtres qui ne ressentaient aucune douleur. La bataille fut terrible et dura quand même quatre heures. Mais ils durent cesser quand leurs soldats commencèrent à sécher. Alors ils décidèrent de refaire un film qu'ils avaient vu chez les Potier, la Guerre des Étoiles. Draco devint l'empereur Palpatine, ce qui flatta joyeusement son ego surdimensionné, Christophe devint Dark Vador, Neville Luke Skywalker, Hermione la princesse Leia, Valentine la Reine Amidala, Damien Han Solo et Blaise Lando Calrissian. Ils utilisèrent leur baguette comme sabre laser pour ceux qui jouaient les jedis et en pistolet laser pour les autres. Ils lançaient des sorts de Lumos légèrement modifiés pour faire les sabres ou pour les tirs de phaser. La bataille faisait rage et ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Vers la fin de la journée, à l'heure où, dans la Grande Salle, le nom des champions était choisi, tous se retournèrent contre l'empereur qui criait au meurtre, à l'assassin et à la trahison infâme. Alors que Dark Vador allait lancer sa phrase mythique face à un Luke en mauvaise position sur les lavabos, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Dumbledore fulminant cracha :

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

La Pléiade cessa tout mouvement et laissa Christophe répondre :

_-_Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait ? Et bien pas grand-chose, à part transformer Poudlard et ses habitants en schtroumpfs, ensorceler les armures et les tableaux, peindre les cachots en rose bonbon, donner une potion hallucinatoire à tous les professeurs et les élèves, montrer leurs actions sur le plafond, donner des oreilles de Mickey à Karkaroff, une trompe de Dumbo à la dirlo de Beauxbâtons, le physique de Marilyn Monroe à Maugrey, un panneau qui suit le dirlo de Poudlard avec écrit :« plus c'est petit plus c'est mignon, plus c'est grand plus c'est con », déguiser le dirlo de Dumstrang en femme fatale, donner à Croupton un look de détraqueur avec une tête de clown, à Hagrid une coupe rasta, colorer les chevaux de Beauxbâtons en violet à pois verts, ensorceler les professeurs pour qu'ils aient l'âge mental d'un bébé et pour qu'ils aient le physique d'un nourrisson et le QI d'un adulte, miniaturiser le Carrosse de Beauxbâtons pour qu'il ait la taille d'un lego, donner au bateau de Dumstrang la forme du drakkar playmobile, rendre le dirlo de Poudlard allergique au citron, transformer McGo en Miss Teigne et Miss Teigne en McGo, mettre du bleu de méthylène dans les douches de tout Poudlard, transformer tous les élèves en monsieur patate (_-Ça c'était mon idée, s'exclama Draco fier de lui_), ensorceler les professeurs pour qu'ils fassent un défilé automne-hivers de sous-vêtements féminins, libérer l'âme de Mimi Geignarde, déclencher la Guerre de Troie avec des golems en eau, et tenter de s'entretuer noblement comme de valeureux chevaliers jedis, rien.

Les professeurs étaient horrifiés devant l'imagination malsaine des sept jeunes. Maugrey, Rusard et Severus étaient explosés de rire, ils avaient tout fait là, tout. Rusard regarda sa petite chatte et demanda :

_-_Alors ça t'a fait quoi d'être humaine pour vingt minutes, ma Titine ?

Miss Teigne ronronna joyeusement, prouvant qu'elle s'était bien amusée. Tous les autres regardaient les jeunes avec horreur, ce n'était pas des enfants, ils étaient de véritables démons. Les directeurs des deux écoles étrangères savaient maintenant qui étaient responsables des humiliations qu'ils avaient vu et subi. Madame Maxime se rendit compte qu'elle avait failli avoir les Potier dans son école et soupira de soulagement, car c'était Albus qui avait dû se coltiner ces terreurs. Mais elle aurait quand même été fière de les avoir, car ils auraient apporté un souffle d'air frais dans son école. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Karkaroff se disait la même chose. Tous les deux avaient été très amusés en voyant la tête de Croupton. Rusard, Maugrey et Severus étaient quand même soufflés, les sept jeunes avaient mis Poudlard à feu et à sang en l'espace de deux jours.

Damien demanda aux envahisseurs :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Votre frère est le quatrième Champion du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, répondit Maugrey.

Valentine se tourna vers Christophe et siffla :

_-_Christophe, frère indigne, comment as-tu osé nous cacher le fait que tu avais le don d'ubiquité ? Tu te rends compte tout les sales coups qu'on aurait pu faire ? Mettre du poils à gratter dans les uniformes de Dumstrang et de Beauxbâtons, peinturluré en violet psychédélique l'atrium du ministère, rasé la tête de Fudge, etc...

Alors que la Pléiade commençait déjà à imaginer les mauvais coups qu'ils pourraient faire avec un pouvoir que Christophe n'avait pas, Dumbledore, rouge de honte en se rendant compte de sa méprise, demanda :

_-_Si ce n'est pas votre frère, qui est-ce ?

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait? C'est vous les adultes responsables qui ne sont même pas foutus d'arrêter un sorcier. Alors démerdez-vous avec la même réussite que d'habitude, lança Valentine avec mépris.

_-_Faut dire que les adultes sont tellement nuls que cela en est effrayant. Ça n'incite pas à grandir, remarqua Hermione.

_-_Tu crois que pour être un adulte il faut régresser pour se mettre au niveau ? demanda Blaise.

_-_C'est sûr, t'a vu comme ils sont nuls ? Ils en sont réduit à mettre la survie de leur monde sur le dos d'un gamin parce qu'ils ne sont pas foutus de faire quelque chose seuls, cracha Draco méprisant.

Dumbledore était vert de rage, il allait leur ordonner de se taire quand Christophe se tourna vers Neville et lui dit :

_-_Luke ! Je suis ton père !

Neville poussa un hurlement strident très féminin qui força tout le monde à se boucher les oreilles. Valentine lança :

_-_Bel organe !

_-_Merci, frangine.

Les sept recommencèrent à se battre, sauf que leurs sorts fonçaient invariablement sur les adultes. Ils durent se protéger et le bouclier les cacha un instant. Instant décisif qui permit à la Pléiade de s'enfuir sous leur forme de chats. Quand ils furent assez loin des professeurs, ils reprirent leur forme humaine et discutèrent de ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la conclusion que les humains c'est bien, mais les Pokemon c'est mieux. Ils allèrent dans le bureau de Maugrey et grâce à un pentacle qui se trouvait là, ils transformèrent tout le monde en Pokemon et ce durant trois heures. Rusard qui ne risquait rien, Severus et Maugrey qui se protégeaient derrière leur bouclier, virent sept jeunes poursuivre toute l'école avec des balles rouges et blanches. De temps en temps, l'un des enfants lançaient l'une de ses balles sur une des bestioles et hurlait :

_-_Attrapez-les tous !

Ensuite, quand trois heures passèrent et quand tout le monde fut caché dans leur dortoir, ils ensorcelèrent les portraits pour qu'ils insultent tous ceux qu'ils voyaient, et firent de même avec les armures, avec en prime des croches-pieds. Heureusement pour Poudlard, ils devaient dormir et donc, ils rejoignirent la Chambre des Secrets et firent un bon petit somme protégés par Fumseck et Salazar hilares devant tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils auraient bien voulu les avoir dans le passé, ils se seraient bien amusés avec eux. C'est durant cette nuit-là, que les deux fondateurs firent vraiment la paix et s'excusèrent mutuellement. Salazar venait de se rendre compte qu'on pouvait être issu de moldu et pourtant être extrêmement ouvert et puissant comme Hermione Granger.

Le lendemain, La Pléiade sortit de leur antre et allèrent dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde les regardait avec suspicion pensant qu'ils allaient faire des mauvais coups. Christophe se leva avec un air vexé sur les traits de son visage et s'exclama :

_-_Comment pouvez-vous croire que j'ai mis mon nom dans cette coupe alors que je suis aussi innocent que l'agneau qui vient de naître. Je ne ferai jamais rien de mal... A part transformer Trelawney en chèvre, bien sûr !

Les élèves explosèrent de rire, les Potier étaient terribles, mais avec en plus des sang-purs comme Londubas, Malefoy et Zabini ainsi que l'apport de la technologie moldue avec Granger, ils étaient imbattables. À la fin du repas, Severus s'approcha de la Pléiade. Tous les regardaient avec stupéfaction, c'était le seul professeur assez courageux pour faire cela. Personne ne s'approchait d'eux de crainte d'être les victimes d'une mauvaise blague des sept jeunes. Tous observèrent le professeur qui dit à Christophe :

_-_Monsieur Potier ?

_-_Lequel ?

Severus lui fit un grand sourire en se souvenant de ce premier cour de Potions qu'il avait eut avec les trois jeunes. Se retenant de rire, il lui répondit :

_-_Vous !

_-_Bien, je vous écoute Ô merveille des Potions, maître du chaudron et des ingrédients, dieu des mijotages et des liquides bouillonnants.

_-_C'est bon de se sentir aimé, murmura le maître des potions avec un grand sourire pour le plus grand amusement de la Pléiade. Bien, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas recevoir des louanges mérités, mais je dois vous prévenir pour la première épreuve, elle se passera le 24 novembre.

_-_D'accord, et donc, je devrais lutter contre un dragon malfaisant.

_-_Comment savez-vous cela ? demanda Severus stupéfait.

_-_Verpey a autant de barrières mentales qu'un gruyère.

_-_Ce n'est pas très légal de fouiller dans les pensées des autres, marmonna Severus.

_-_Fouiller, fouiller, tout de suite les grands mots. J'ai frappé à la porte et il m'a laissé entrer. Comment croyez-vous qu'on ait réussi à le pousser à mettre de la potion hallucinatoire dans le café de Fudge sans cela ?

Severus le regarda avec horreur, puis explosa de rire. Ils s'étaient attaqués au ministère de la Magie et aucune preuve ne les désignaient comme coupable. Il était bluffé, ils dépassaient sans aucun problème les maraudeurs. La Pléiade salua avec respect le professeur de Potions, puis quitta la Grande Salle pour rejoindre la Botanique. Les poufsouffles regardaient froidement Christophe sans se douter des horreurs qu'ils risquaient de subir s'ils continuaient. Et ce fut le cas, car à la fin du cours, les gryffondors avaient ordre de rattraper des Bulbes sauteurs qui portaient les couleurs de Poufsouffle. Le professeur était assez en colère, mais il n'y avait aucune preuve qui désignait quelqu'un en particulier. En plus, les membres gryffondors de la Pléiade avaient été transformés en chat et impossible de leur rendre leur forme normale. Les cinq animaux mirent une pagaille monstre avant de s'enfuir poursuivis par le professeur Chourave.

Elle prévint tous les professeurs qui recherchèrent cinq chats et n'allèrent pas voir Hagrid qui cajolait les cinq félins alors que deux serpentards bougonnaient que eux aussi étaient mignons en chatons. Quand les autres serpentards arrivèrent, les cinq gryffondors reprirent forme humaine et remercièrent le gentil géant comme l'appelait Hermione. Hagrid était vraiment aimé par les jeunes gens et c'est pour cela, que les blagues qu'ils lui faisaient n'étaient jamais méchantes, mais vraiment amusantes, comme la coupe à la rasta. Le doux géant avait bien rigolé quand cela lui était arrivé. La Pléiade était les seuls au courant de l'ascendance de Hagrid et ils faisaient attention à ne pas le dévoiler aux autres. Christophe soupira lourdement quand les autres serpentards arrivèrent et qu'ils se moquèrent de lui. Pansy qui avait été plus d'une fois la victime de leurs blagues vaseuses, se demanda ce que les sept démons allaient faire aux serpentards. Quand Blaise lança un regard vers elle, il vit qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec les autres et qu'elle avait bien appris sa leçon. Avant la fin du cours, Hagrid eut la joie d'observer et de s'occuper d'une vingtaine de Dirico. Les gryffondors étaient morts de rire devant la tête des serpentards.

A suivre


	13. Première tache

Première tache chapitre 13

Les quelques jours qui suivirent comptèrent parmi les pires que les élèves eurent jamais passés à Poudlard. La Pléiade se déchaînait sur tout le monde sans distinction d'âge, de sexe, de maison et de profession. Tout le monde tremblait quand ils arrivaient et il était de notoriété public de ne surtout pas parler de tournois à Christophe où il s'amusait à vous transformer en une chose pas naturelle. Après le cours de Flitwick où la Pléiade déclencha un duel avec le professeur, ils rejoignirent le cours qu'ils adoraient, les Potions. Le professeur se méfiait comme de la peste de leur sale coup et ne sortait jamais sans être couvert par un bouclier qu'il avait dû apprendre dans les anciennes magies, la Pléiade ayant réussi à détruire l'ancien et à le transformer en femme.

Ils étaient en train de travailler sur une potion qui transformerait tous les moldus du monde en sorciers tolérants quand des coups furent frappés à la porte. C'était Colin Crivey. Le jeune gryffondor se glissa dans la classe, en adressant un grand sourire à Gabriel, qui fit semblant de vomir pour le plus grand amusement de Severus et de Ron. Puis, il s'avança vers Severus qui demanda froidement :

_-_Oui ?

_-_Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, je dois emmener Harry Potter en haut.

Severus eut un sourire assez sadique et lança :

_-_Vous vous êtes trompé de salle, il n'y a pas de Harry Potter ici.

_-_Mais le professeur Dumbledore a dit que je devais ramener Harry Potter et qu'il était en cours de Potions avec vous.

Brusquement, sept jeunes se mirent à chanter :

_-_Il est sénile, il est sénile, il est sénile, il est sénile, il est sénile, il est sénile, il est sénile !!!

Gabriel eut pitié du troisième année et lança :

_-_Il y a autant de Harry Potter que de Gabriel Potter ici. Alors qui me ressemble ?

_-_Heu.... Christophe et Damien ?

_-_C'est bien tu as réussi à cultiver ton unique neurone. Et qui de Christophe et de Damien à mes yeux ?

_-_Heu... Christophe.

_-_Tu as ta réponse.

_-_Mais c'est Harry Potter que je dois ramener.

_-_Bien, alors tu vas aller au Ministère de la Magie, tu leur demandes un retourneur de temps et tu remontes treize ans en arrière et là, tu auras Harry Potter. Donc, tu vas rejoindre le dirlo, et lui dire qu'il n'y a pas de Harry Potter en quatrième année.

_-_Bien.

Le jeune gryffondor repartit alors que Gabriel était acclamé par la Pléiade et que Severus lui adressait un léger sourire fier. Maintenant que le gryffondor était parti, le cours reprit et la Pléiade reprirent leurs discussion pour changer le monde sorcier. Malheureusement alors que les triplés étaient en train de se disputer, que Draco se faisait draguer par Hermione que Blaise papotait avec Neville, Colin revint et dit :

_-_En fait, je dois emmener Christophe Potier.

La dispute s'arrêta net et Christophe se jeta aux pieds de Severus et se mit à pleurer :

_-_NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN !!!! Comment peux-tu vouloir nous séparer ? Comment peux-tu ?

Severus soupira lourdement puis décida de jouer le jeu. Il prit Christophe dans une étreinte étouffante et déclama avec emphase :

_-_Non! Je ne le laisserai pas nous séparer. Ne pouvez-vous ressentir notre souffrance ?

La Pléiade et les Rebelles explosèrent de rire, Severus avait bigrement changé depuis que les neuf jeunes étaient arrivés dans l'école. Ils se lancèrent dans une ode sur l'amour immortel souffrant de l'intolérance des autres. Quand ils eurent terminé, les deux classes applaudirent le professeur et l'élève qui les saluèrent. Puis en bougonnant, Christophe prit ses affaires et suivit Colin le menaçant du regard des pires horreurs. Le jeune garçon tremblait comme une feuille et c'est d'ailleurs en pokemon chetiflor qu'il entra dans une salle de classe où se trouvait Ludo Verpey, les trois autres champions, et Rita Skeeter ainsi que son photographe. Cédric fronça les sourcils quand il vit le sourire limite malveillant de Christophe qui allait encore faire des siennes surtout, d'après la direction de son regard, sur la journaliste.

Lorsque Verpey vit Christophe entrer, il fonça vers lui et un sort invisible et informulé le percuta pour le transformer en Ronald McDonalds. Tous le regardaient avec stupéfaction, puis les trois champions explosèrent de rire alors que la journaliste et le photographe se regardaient avec étonnement. Rita décida de ne pas s'en faire si le directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques faisait le clown, ce n'était pas ses affaires. En fait, elle fonça droit sur Christophe comme un requin sur un phoque et lui dit :

_-_Je souhaiterai te poser quelques questions ?

_-_Et de un, nous n'avons pas élevé les cochons ensemble, et de deux, vous le faites déjà.

Cédric pouffa de rire devant la tête de la journaliste qui lui avait tourné autour comme un vautour au-dessus d'une carcasse. Elle regarda Christophe avec stupéfaction et lui dit :

_-_Mais non !

_-_Ah si !

_-_Non!

_-_Si !

_-_Non !

_-_Étant donné que vous m'avez posé une question en me demandant de répondre à certaines de vos questions, alors si, vous m'avez déjà posé une question.

_-_Heu... c'est vrai.

Les trois champions observèrent la femme se faire prendre au piège par Christophe qui allait se faire une joie de la rendre complètement folle. Le jeune garçon lui fit un sourire diabolique et lui demanda :

_-_Alors ?

_-_Vous êtes le plus jeune participant.

_-_En fait, non !

_-_Mais... !

_-_La jeunesse est un point de vue assez discutable. Voyez-vous, ce monde autour de vous n'est pas réel, en fait vous avez bu plus que de coutume hier et vous avez fait un coma éthylique après avoir couché avec toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie et d'Irlande.

Viktor explosa de rire, de même que Cédric. La journaliste le regardait avec stupéfaction quand Dumbledore arriva avec les deux autres directeurs, Croupton qui observait son collègue du ministère avec consternation. Ollivander arriva enfin et commença l'examen des baguettes. Les trois premiers champions passèrent, puis ce fut le tour de Christophe qui tendit sa baguette anglaise. Le vieux sorcier s'exclama :

_-_Ah oui, je m'en souviens.

_-_Moi aussi, cette rencontre magique entre nous, l'amour et la passion qui nous liaient.

Ollivander regarda Christophe avec stupéfaction, le jeune garçon lui faisait dire n'importe quoi, mais il ne se laissa pas faire et dit :

_-_Je parle de votre baguette.

_-_Vous avez fait cela avec une baguette ?

Fleur devint écarlate, de même que Madame Maxime alors que Viktor et Karkaroff rigolaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ollivander lança froidement :

_-_Je me rappelle de toutes les baguettes que j'ai vendu, Monsieur Potier, et cette baguette est la sœur jumelle de celle de Vous-savez-qui !

Tous sursautèrent, mais Christophe demanda :

_-_Non, je ne sais pas qui c'est.

_-_Très spirituel. On ne dit pas son nom.

_-_Vous avez peur d'un nom ? Je savais le monde magique archaïque, mais à ce point, ça devient malsain. En fait, vous avez peur qu'il apparaisse si on dit son nom. En fait, le plus dangereux, ce n'est pas Voldemort (_sursaut de tout le monde_), mais c'est Candyman.

_-_Qui ?

_-_Candyman est un démon, un noir américain qui a été torturé et lynché parce qu'il a aimé quelqu'un qu'il ne devait pas aimer. Si on se met devant un miroir...

Christophe fit apparaître un miroir.

_-_... et qu'on répète cinq fois son nom puis le nom d'une autre personne...

Christophe se mit face au miroir et dit :

_-_Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Rita Skeeter !

Tous observaient avec curiosité le miroir et Christophe termina :

_-_Le démon vient et tue la personne qui a été nommé.

_-_C'est un mensonge ! hurla la journaliste.

_-_Cela commence par un bourdonnement et des abeilles apparaissent, puis du miroir sort un crochet de boucher accroché à un bras en putréfaction, puis...

Tous se turent quand un bourdonnement résonna dans la pièce. Rita poussa un hurlement de terreur, puis s'enfuit de Poudlard alors que Christophe explosait de rire, sans la journaliste, ils durent se séparer et retourner en cours. Severus haussa un sourcils quand il vit réapparaître Christophe qui n'était pas parti plus d'une heure.

_-_Alors ?

_-_J'en ai transformé un en clown et l'autre je l'ai fait fuir en lui faisant croire qu'elle avait un démon aux fesses.

_-_Vous êtes diabolique.

_-_Merci professeur, ce que vous me dites me va droit au cœur.

La routine continua et quand arriva le 24 novembre, Christophe tira le Magyar à pointe. Il dut attendre la fin pour faire face au dragon noir... Pauvre bête. Le jeune garçon se mit face à l'animal qui l'observait avec méfiance. Brusquement, Christophe fit un geste brusque qui surprit le dragon. Le reptile ouvrit la gueule pour cracher son feu dévastateur, mais deux sorts extrêmement puissants entrèrent dans la gueule de l'animal. Toute l'assemblé regardèrent le dragon et à la place d'un monstre tout en écaille, il y avait un puissant dragon de... cinq centimètres de haut qui crachait de maigrelettes flammèches. Le jeune garçon s'approcha de la « montagne » paniquée et l'attrapa par la queue. Le lézard couina, siffla, puis ronronna quand Christophe le gratouilla sous le ventre. Il lança un sort sur l'œuf d'or, le réduisit et le mit dans sa poche, puis câlina le Magyar à pointe durant cinq minutes. Ensuite, il le reposa parmi ses œufs et un peu avant de quitter l'enclos, il lança deux contre-sorts qui rendirent au dragon sa taille normal. Le dragon fou de rage commença à détruire tout ce qui lui passait sous la patte à l'exception de ses œufs.

Tout le monde dut fuir les alentours, l'animal était complètement déchaîné.

Christophe ouvrit son œuf et en entendant le cri, il décida de faire un très vilain tour. Grâce à l'occlumentie au début de l'année, il savait tout ce qui allait se passer et donc n'avait pas vraiment besoin de travailler sur son énigme étant donné que toute la Pléiade avait travaillé dessus avec lui. Il laissa donc son œuf s'égosiller comme un cochon qu'on égorge pendant qu'il se lançait un sort qui filtrait le cri. Tout le monde s'enfuyait dés qu'il apparaissait. Les rebelles, les jumeaux Weasley et la Pléiade avaient fait la même chose que lui, mais pour tous les autres, c'était horrible et quand Dumbledore demandait qu'il arrête ça, il lui répondait qu'il n'avait qu'à le retirer du tournois, qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre étudiant de quatrième année qui n'avait aucune chance de vaincre s'il ne comprenait pas ces cris. Malheureusement, la magie de l'œuf s'affaiblit et le cri commença à avoir des ratés. Une semaine après la première tache, le cri cessa pour le bonheur des oreilles poulardiennes.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la Grande Salle afin de se sustenter, Christophe se retrouva face à Rita Skeeter qui grinçait des dents de colère. Quand il vit la journaliste, il fonça vers elle en s'exclamant devant tout le monde :

_-_Oh! Miss Steeker quel plaisir de vous revoir. J'ai été très déçu quand vous n'êtes pas venu m'interviewer Moi, le plus jeune champion du tournois. Je suis vexé.

_-_Et bien pas moi, siffla la journaliste.

_-_Et pourquoi donc très chère, miss Seetker !

_-_Skeeter ! gronda la journaliste en serrant les poings de colère.

_-_Ne vous énervez pas, miss Steerek.

Toute l'école commença à pouffer de rire, Christophe ne montrait jamais ses véritables sentiments, on ne pouvait pas voir s'il était heureux ou en colère, mais c'était quand même un sacré cabotin. La journaliste devint rouge de rage alors que Christophe l'air de rien continua :

_-_Miss Sterkee, vous êtes toute rouge ? Vous voulez aller aux toilettes ?

Minerva fut tellement surprise qu'elle explosa de rire de même que Dumbledore qui détestait la journaliste.

_-_Grrrr !!!

_-_Oh ! Vous avez faim ? Vous auriez dû nous le dire miss Keester.

_-_SKEETER ! MON NOM EST SKEETER ! hurla la journaliste folle de rage.

_-_Peu importe, c'est pas important, répondit Christophe en secouant la main comme pour chasser une mouche ou un scarabée.

Neville et toute la Pléiade explosèrent de rire. Rita fulminante allait insulter le jeune gryffondor, mais Christophe ordonna :

_-_Miss Kerstee ! Je veux mon interview. Après tout comme je l'ai déjà dis précédemment, je suis le plus jeune champion. Alors cessez de vous occuper de la Plèbe, et posez-moi des questions. Et de préférence, intelligentes les questions, miss Terskee.

La journaliste était tellement furieuse qu'elle partit en poussant des cris de rage, cependant, elle était poursuivie par Christophe qui l'appelait :

_-_Miss Retskee ! Mais revenez voyons. Ne soyez pas si prompte à la colère, c'est mauvais pour les ulcères.

Alors, elle dut courir et quand elle fut loin, elle transplana sauvée de ce malade. Quand Christophe revint dans la grande salle, Draco lui demanda de la table des serpentards :

_-_Comment tu as fait ?

_-_Oh ! J'ai imité ton père quand il parle au mien et qu'ils sont en mode dispute.

Le blond éclata de nouveau de rire vraiment ravi d'avoir Christophe comme ami et non comme ennemi. Quand le repas fut terminé, la Pléiade repartit pour préparer les dernières finitions pour la deuxième tache.

Quelques semaines plus tard, le professeur McGonagall dut expliquer à Christophe qu'il devait rester à Poudlard pour le bal de Noël car c'était la tradition. Le jeune garçon accepta pour la plus grande joie des filles de Poudlard, car les garçons de la Pléiade étaient les garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard de même que Hermione et Valentine du côté des filles et tous les garçons leur courraient après. La Pléiade décida de faire un très vilain tour. Hermione dit à la cantonade qu'elle rentrait chez elle, mais que Valentine restait avec son frère. Alors Christophe alla voir toutes les filles de la première à la dernière année et leur dit à toutes :

_-_Tu sais, je suis assez secret et... tu me plais beaucoup alors je voudrais savoir si tu accepterai d'être ma cavalière pour le bal.

Après avoir reçu une réponse positive, il leur demandait :

_-_Je... je voudrais que ça reste entre nous, je ne voudrais pas qu'on te harcèle, tu comprends ?

Après un acquiescement timide, la jeune fille repartait, et Christophe recommençait. Valentine fit la même chose sauf qu'elle leur lançait un sort qui les empêchait de parler. Ensuite, la Pléiade décida que le soir du bal, ils enverraient un sort qui ferait croire que pour les filles leur cavalier était Christophe et que pour les garçons, leur cavalière était Valentine. Ils allaient devoir faire dans l'innovation car ils n'avaient pas l'intention de rester à Poudlard. Donc, ils créèrent deux cartes des maraudeurs. Ils avaient l'idée de laisser la première dans un pentacle qui se trouvait dans la Chambre des Secrets et la seconde qui serait installée dans la salle au pentacle chez les Malefoy. C'était un travail titanesque et il n'y eut aucune blague, ce qui conforta toute l'école dans l'idée que la Pléiade allait faire un truc monstrueux. Quand ils eurent terminé, la veille des vacances, ils quittèrent discrètement Poudlard, puis rejoignirent le Manoir Malefoy.

Le lendemain, Gabriel et Ron quittèrent Poudlard par le train, puis ils retournèrent dans leur appartement afin de recommencer à travailler. Si Gabriel avait découvert son futur métier, écrivain, Ron recherchait encore, auror ou maître des potions. Il trouva sa voie bêtement quand il racheta le magasin où il travaillait et qui avait fait faillite à cause d'une mauvaise gestion du propriétaire. Il se vit parfaitement à la tête de ce commerce et vivre de sa passion. Il décida de garder l'ancien propriétaire, mais envoya une lettre au professeur Rogue pour lui demander s'il voulait bien lui apprendre à devenir un maître des potions.

Severus qui était en train de brasser une potion, faillit en pleurer de joie quand il lut la missive. Il avait enfin un apprenti. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait cela et voilà que celui à qui il voulait enseigner lui demandait de l'être. Il termina la potion, et lui répondit de venir immédiatement pour commencer. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa cheminée verdit et Ron accompagné de ses affaires apparut.

_-_Maître Rogue, je suis prêt à suivre votre enseignement.

_-_Parfait, apprenti Prewett.

Rogue lui montra l'endroit où il dormirait, et commença immédiatement avec les règles de vie, puis avec les cours. Ron apprit à vraiment aimer les potions. Tant qu'il serait l'apprenti de Rogue, il ne travaillerait pas chez l'apothicaire, mais continuerait à être payé étant le propriétaire du magasin. L'ancien propriétaire qui avait fait exprès de faire faillite, travailla joyeusement, car il savait que c'était quelqu'un aimant son travail qui reprendrait l'affaire. À Prés au Lard, Gabriel était triste de savoir que Ron ne reviendrait pas dans leur appartement. Mais il était heureux que son ami ait enfin trouvé sa voie. Lui l'avait trouvé en deuxième année, l'écriture. Il avait commencé par une série de nouvelles qui l'avait fait découvrir par le public moldu. Entre la deuxième et la troisième année, il avait écrit un roman qui racontait de façon imagée sa vie. Tous les exemplaires s'étaient vendus comme des petits pains. Après, il avait écrit un roman de pure fiction qui s'était arraché en un rien de temps. Et voilà qu'il était sur son troisième roman. Cela parlait de la vie d'un petit garçon qui avait un don sur la nature, mais un homme voulait l'utiliser pour prendre otage le monde en menaçant de détruire l'espèce humaine. L'enfant et son frère aîné s'enfuyaient mais ils étaient traqués par l'homme et ses sbires (© _Cette histoire est à moi et j'interdis à quiconque de la reprendre. Merci._). Il ne lui restait qu'un chapitre et il aurait terminé. Il pleura lourdement quand il tua le petit garçon et que dans les dernières phrases, il écrivit : « _La pluie tombait drue cachant à tous la silhouette de l'adolescent qui se tenait courbé comme s'il portait le monde sur ses épaules. La pluie lavait son jeune visage souillé par les larmes. Matt pleurait silencieusement en regardant la pierre tombale cachée par le vieux chêne centenaire. Sa vision brouillée par les larmes lisait difficilement le nom de Rémi Irvin Kalan. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter que son petit frère se trouvait sous terre, mort à cause de cet homme. Il murmura doucement :- Adieu, petit frère. _» Il eut énormément de mal à mettre le mot fin. Soudain alors que les larmes continuaient à dévaler sur ses joues, il ratura ce dernier mot et rajouta : « _Matt ne supportant pas la perte de son frère, s'enfuit du cimetière et il ne vit pas un rayon de soleil toucher la terre et un lys blanc pousser là où il n'y avait rien. FIN. _»

Maintenant, il aimait sa fin, car il avait la possibilité de faire revenir son personnage. Il regarda son manuscrit et regretta que Ron ne soit pas là, car c'était toujours lui qui relisait et qui lui disait ce qui était bien et ce qui ne l'était pas. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était pas là, il ne pourrait pas lui montrer son œuvre. Soupirant, il fit une copie de son manuscrit afin que Ron puisse le lire puis quand ce sera fait, il enverrait la copie à son éditeur. En soupirant lourdement, il alla dans la cuisine et découvrit l'heure. Il avait pile de temps de filer en ville et d'acheter les cadeaux de Noël. Il descendit dans la rue et regarda tristement la librairie où il avait travaillé qui avait été acheté par un orfèvre. Il avait été licencié, le vieux libraire lui expliquant qu'il partait à la retraite. Mais bon, il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de travailler, puisse qu'il gagnait une petite fortune grâce à ses livres. Il acheta tous ses cadeaux avant la fin de la journée, un pour chaque membre de la Pléiade, un pour Ron, un pour les parents des Potier et enfin, un pour son grand-père.

A suivre


	14. Combat final

Combat final chapitre 14

Au manoir Malefoy, la Pléiade s'amusa comme des petits fous avec les parents de Draco. C'était comme chez les Potier, le bonheur et les rires avaient envahi le magnifique manoir. Les Malefoy étaient vraiment heureux et ils ressentaient une joie immense en regardant leur fils s'amuser avec ses amis. Tous à leurs jeux, les enfants n'oubliaient pas d'aller dans la salle au pentacle et de lancer un sort sur la carte déclenchant des catastrophes sans nom à Poudlard. Dans le vieux château, Dumbledore grimaçait de rage et s'en arrachait les cheveux. Le lac était devenu de la gelée à la fraise, le calamar, les strangulots et les êtres de l'eau des bonbons Haribo. Ensuite, le lac était redevenu normal, mais les êtres vivants avaient été changés en barbie, puis en bouées multicolores. Tous les habitants du lac étaient fous de rage et ils jurèrent de faire payer ces mauvaises blagues à ceux qui devaient participer à la deuxième tache.

Après les problèmes du lac, ça avait été l'école. Le château était devenu une maison en pain d'épices et les habitants des ours en guimauves. Ensuite, ils avaient tous repris forme humaine, sauf qu'à la pleine lune, ils s'étaient transformés en loup-garou ressentant les mêmes souffrances que ces pauvres hères. Le vieux directeur ne comprenait pas, la Pléiade n'était pas là, il le savait car ils les avaient vu au Manoir des Malefoy. Le pire, c'est que Christophe Potier non plus n'était pas là alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il devait obligatoirement être présent. Ce sale gosse leur avait posé un lapin. Il ne savait pas du tout comment allait se passer le bal qui se déroulerait le soir même.

Cependant, il fut très surpris quand quelques minutes avant le bal, il vit Christophe au bras de sa sœur, mais s'il avait fait attention, il aurait vu beaucoup de Christophe au bras de sa sœur. Le bal fut magnifique et vers minuit, tous embrassèrent l'élu de leur cœur quand la Pléiade retira le sort. Cedric Diggory se retrouva en train d'embrasser Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang Gregory Goyle et ainsi de suite. Il y eut un silence de mort, puis les hurlements d'horreur remplacèrent les rires et les discussions. Si la plus part des élèves crachotèrent et se frottèrent les lèvres avec dégoût, certain continuèrent à embrasser leur âme sœur. Devant les cris, Dumbledore se leva et au lieu de hurler de rage, il se mit à braire comme un âne. Là, tout le monde sut qui étaient les responsables, la Pléiade. Ron qui avait accompagné son maître pouffait de rire devant la malice des sept jeunes. Il était heureux de ne plus être leur tête de turc. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Severus lui dit :

_-_Tu as gagné leur respect en changeant, ils ne te feront jamais ce qu'ils font à Albus. Tu peux rejoindre tes quartiers et écrire à Gabriel.

_-_Merci maître Rogue. Dois-je faire autre chose maître ?

_-_Te reposer.

_-_Bien, maître Rogue.

Ron salua avec respect son maître, puis rejoignit les cachots afin d'écrire une lettre à Gabriel en lui expliquant tout ce que la Pléiade avait fait. Quand il reçut la lettre, le jeune garçon explosa de rire très amusé par les blagues. Il était étonné par l'imagination sans limite des sept jeunes, ils ne s'arrêtaient jamais de faire des blagues surtout qu'elles touchaient toujours Dumbledore. Gabriel pouffa de rire et tout en se reposant et en imaginant son prochain roman, il se demanda si Ron allait aimer son cadeau.

À Poudlard, Ron découvrit ses cadeaux au pied du sapin. Après avoir arraché les papiers cadeaux, il eut la joie de recevoir de la part de la Pléiade des ingrédients extrêmement rares avec un mot « interdiction de les donner à Rogue ». Ensuite, il trouva des farces et attrapes de ses frères, un livre sur les potions égyptiennes venant de Bill son frère aîné et des ingrédients tirés des dragons de la part de Charlie. Il y avait un dernier présent qui venait de Gabriel, une balance de très haute précision qu'on ne trouvait que dans les grands laboratoires moldus. Il était vraiment ravi de ce cadeau, car ces balances coûtaient la peau des yeux. En plus, elle avait été modifiée pour qu'elle puisse fonctionner dans l'atmosphère saturée en magie de Poudlard.

Quand le bal fut terminé, Severus découvrit les cadeaux de Ron et quand il voulut prendre les ingrédients, il se transforma en canard pendant une minute, preuve s'il n'en faut qu'il ne pourrait jamais mettre la main dessus. Quand il vit la balance de Ron, il fut très intéressé, surtout par la précision qu'elle affichait. Il alla voir son apprenti qui se préparait à dormir et lui demanda :

_-_Où Gabriel a trouvé cette balance ?

_-_Vous voudriez la-même, maître Rogue ?

_-_Je... heu... oui.

_-_Je vais le lui demander, maître Rogue.

Ron écrivit une lettre, l'envoya à Gabriel qui lui envoya la réponse :

_Ton professeur devrait regarder ses cadeaux._

Severus fonça vers le sapin et découvrit une boîte plus grosse et à l'intérieur, une balance encore plus précise et plus sophistiquée que celle de Ron. Le professeur fut ravi et se mit immédiatement à la tâche. C'est en faisant une potion qu'il découvrit qu'il aurait pu se faire tuer une douzaine de fois à cause d'ingrédients mal pesés. Grâce à ce bijou de la technologie moldue, il pourrait faire des potions d'une plus grande pureté et avec plus de précision. Il aurait toujours un balai d'avance vis à vis des autres maîtres des Potions. Le lendemain, Severus donna l'autorisation à Ron d'aller à Londres et de revenir avec le Poudlard Express à la rentrée. Le jeune garçon faillit en hurler de joie, mais il se retint, car un apprenti devait être obéissant et discret.

Il attendit avec hâte le deux janvier où il pourrait retrouver son meilleur ami. Quand les vacances furent enfin arrivées à leur fin, Ron courut dans le Poudlard Express et regretta que le voyage ne soit pas plus rapide. Mais bon, son maître lui avait interdit d'aller à Prés au Lard, alors il devait prendre ce chemin. Quand le train arriva en gare, le jeune garçon qui dormait profondément se réveilla en sursaut et regarda attentivement s'il voyait Gabriel dans les arrivants. Il eut de la chance, car son meilleur ami venait de traverser le passage qui amenait vers la gare moldue. Quand Gabriel vit Ron, il fila le rejoindre dans son compartiment. Les deux jeunes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre criant de joie après plus de deux semaines de séparation. Tous les deux se sentaient comme des frères, des frères jumeaux qu'on venait de séparer. Ils savaient qu'un jour chacun partirait de son côté, mais pour l'instant, ils n'étaient pas encore prêts.

Tous les deux s'installèrent sur la banquette et Ron s'exclama :

_-_Gabriel, ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir. Comment vas-tu ?

_-_Bien. Je l'ai terminé, murmura le jeune garçon avec un air conspirateur.

Ron se redressa et murmura :

_-_Non !

_-_Si.

_-_Et alors ?

_-_J'en ai pleuré.

_-_AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGG !!! La rage, et dire que j'ai raté ça.

_-_C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien envoyé. Tu veux le lire ?

_-_Je peux ?

_-_Si je te le demande...

_-_Yeessss !

Ron se jeta sur le manuscrit que Gabriel lui tendait et se mit à dévorer les pages l'une après l'autre. Il ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois de lire, même quand la vendeuse de bonbons arriva. Gabriel acheta pour deux et donna à son lecteur assidu sa part. Ron grignotait des chocogrenouilles tout en lisant et quand le train commença à ralentir, il s'exclama :

_-_C'est dégueulasse. Il n'aurait jamais dû se sacrifier pour le monde. Il avait tellement de choses à faire. C'est trop triste. J'adore. J'aime aussi le fait que tu laisses une porte ouverte. Au moment où Rémi nait, un lys se met à pousser et à la fin, un lys pousse sur sa tombe preuve qu'il n'est pas vraiment mort. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire, lance-toi.

_-_Ok !

Gabriel donna à Stardust, son phénix, le manuscrit préparé pour son éditeur et lui demanda :

_-_Mon beau Stardust, tu pourrais amener ça à la poste moldue la plus proche sans te faire voir ?

Le phénix chanta joyeusement, puis disparut dans une pluie d'étincelles pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard en chantant joyeusement.

_-_Tu l'as amené directement sur le bureau de mon éditeur, c'est cela ?

Le phénix roucoula une réponse affirmative. Gabriel pouffa de rire, puis caressa tendrement son meilleur ami à plumes. L'oiseau en fermant les yeux se coucha sur les genoux de Gabriel et celui-ci demanda à Ron :

_-_Et toi, comment tu vas ?

_-_Je suis l'apprenti de Rogue. Il m'apprend des trucs géniaux. C'est vraiment un super bon prof. On était vraiment cons quand on était plus jeunes.

_-_C'est sûr. C'est lui qui m'a aidé. Sans lui, je serai toujours le petit con de Potter suivant comme un toutou les préceptes de papa et maman.

_-_Et moi, le sale con bourré de préjugés à la noix et monstrueusement jaloux. Quand j'aurai terminé mes études, je renouerai avec ma famille. Ils ont fait leur maximum pour moi et ainsi je pourrai tout leur expliquer.

_-_Je ne sais pas si je pourrai faire cela avec les miens, je suis encore trop rancunier.

_-_Laisse-toi le temps.

_-_Tu as raison.

Les deux amis se changèrent alors que le train entrait en gare. Le temps qu'il s'arrête, ils seraient totalement changés... enfin, pour Gabriel puisque Ron portait les habits des apprentis. Ils montèrent ensuite dans une calèche et rejoignirent le château. Quand leur véhicule s'arrêta, Ron salua Gabriel et rejoignit Severus. Le professeur était bigrement fier de son apprenti, il apprenait bien et faisait vraiment des efforts pour réussir. En deux semaines, le jeune garçon avait gagner sa confiance, et c'était une sensation étrange et très plaisante. Quand tous les élèves furent là, Severus se leva et désigna Ron qui était près de lui en disant :

_-_Monsieur Prewett, anciennement Ronald Weasley, est mon apprenti, il restera donc près de moi jusqu'à la fin de ses études et ne reviendra pas dormir dans les dortoirs des gryffondors.

Dumbledore sursauta, il n'était absolument pas au courant de ce changement. En fait, depuis que la Pléiade avait modifié la magie de Poudlard, il ne savait plus rien. Il était écœuré, car un maître ne pouvait se mettre en danger tant que son apprenti n'était pas prêt. Il n'avait donc plus d'espion au cas où Voldemort reviendrait à la vie. C'était une catastrophe. Les autres Weasley étaient tristes, mais aussi conscient des sacrifices que devait faire leur frère pour réussir dans sa vie. Dumbledore se leva d'un bond et cracha à Ron :

_-_Monsieur Weasley, vous avez honte de votre famille ?

Ron serra les poings mais pas un mot ne sortit de la barrière de ses lèvres pour la plus grande fierté de Severus. Le directeur siffla :

_-_Vous pourriez répondre quand on vous parle.

Toute l'école observait Ron qui était écarlate et les professeurs étaient étonnés de la rage que contenait les paroles du directeur. Avant que Severus puisse dire quoi que ce soit pour défendre son apprenti, Gabriel lança :

_-_Si vous vous étiez documentés sur les maîtres et leurs apprentis, vous auriez su que Ron ne peut parler que sur l'ordre express de son maître. Un bon maître des Potions doit être calme, avoir du sang-froid, de la patience, de la volonté, de la précision et surtout, beaucoup de doigté.

Severus se leva et répondit :

_-_Excellent, monsieur Green. Je vois que vous vous êtes bien renseigné.

_-_En effet, je voulais être sûr que Ron ne risquait rien et je voulais savoir ce qu'il apprendrait auprès de vous. Dans le train, il m'a expliqué à quel point il s'épanouissait bien auprès d'un excellent professeur.

Severus lança un regard fier vers son apprenti et dit :

_-_Apprenti Prewett, vous pouvez manger avec vos amis et votre famille.

_-_Je vous remercie, maître Rogue.

Ron salua respectueusement le professeur, puis alla rejoindre Gabriel tandis que Dumbledore grimaçait de rage. Tous les Weasley lui dirent :

_-_Courageux Ron, très courageux.

_-_Merci.

Le jeune garçon se jeta sur la nourriture tout en papotant avec Gabriel, il ne fit pas attention aux regards noirs que lançaient la Pléiade vers le directeur, mais Severus oui, et il ne ferait strictement rien pour les en empêcher. Le vieux fou n'avait qu'à pas insulter son apprenti. Non mais ! Durant un mois, il eut la joie de voir Dumbledore danser la rumba en se promenant dans les couloirs de l'école. Il fut aussi transformé en mérinos, puis en rat, en cochon d'Inde et le mieux fut quand il passa toute sa journée avec une tête de phacochère sur son corps nu. Dès que les élèves le voyaient, ils s'enfuyaient en hurlant de dégoût. Mais certains n'eurent aucun scrupule à le prendre en photo.

Heureusement pour le directeur, le 24 février arriva enfin, et la Pléiade fut calme. Miracle ! En cette matinée froide et ensoleillée, Christophe était prêt à faire son show. Les trois écoles se demandaient ce qu'allait faire le jeune garçon, trop avancé pour être honnête. Quand les quatre champions furent face au lac, Dumbledore siffla le départ. Le premier à se jeter dans l'eau fut Krum qui se transforma à moitié en requin, ensuite Diggory en se lançant un sort de Têtenbulle suivit par Fleur qui s'était lancé le même sortilège. Le dernier sur la plage était Christophe. Quand les trois champions furent loin, le jeune garçon brandit sa baguette et ordonna :

_-_Grandit !

Sa baguette atteignit la taille d'un bâton de pouvoir. Ensuite, il écarta largement les bras et frappant le sol de son bâton, il s'écria :

_-_Et les flots s'écartent devant... MOUA !

Devant l'assemblé stupéfaite, un rayon jaillit du bâton et traversa le lac jusqu'à son centre. Ensuite, le lac se sépara en deux laissant voir jusqu'au fond du lac, le village des sirènes et les quatre prisonniers. Devant Christophe, un escalier apparut et comme un escalator, les marches se mirent en mouvement descendant vers les profondeurs du lac. Le jeune garçon atteignit le fond en moins de dix minutes, puis libéra tout le petit monde attaché, sa sœur, Pansy, Luna et Gabrielle Delacourt. Ensuite, tous les cinq remontèrent et observèrent les trois autres champions qui étaient aux prises avec un peuple de l'eau terriblement rancunier qui se vengeaient de tous les mauvais coups qu'ils avaient subi. La bataille était violente, mais heureusement, le calamar entra dans la bagarre et expulsa les trois étudiants qui s'écrasèrent devant Christophe parfaitement sec et accompagné de tous les otages. Quand ils virent les otages, Fleur se jeta sur sa sœur et pleura de soulagement, tandis que Krum s'approchait de Luna pour l'embrasser et qu'enfin Diggory tentait de s'enfuir, mais se fit rapidement attrapé par Pansy qui lui embrassa tout le visage.

Gabriel s'approcha de Christophe et lui dit :

_-_Tu es un vilain.

_-_Oh oui, je suis un vilain garçon entouré par de vilains garnements.

La Pléiade explosa de rire, car ils avaient tous travaillé sur ce plan. Leurs rires s'arrêtèrent quand un hurlement résonna :

_-_CHRISTOPHE POTIER !

_-_Oh! Mes frères et sœur de sang et spirituels, nous devrions le plus vite possible quitter les lieux afin de survivre à la fureur du vieux.

Tous les sept déguerpirent rapidement le temps que le dirlo se calme. Dumbledore ne décoléra ni de la semaine, ni du mois d'ailleurs. Mais la Pléiade s'en moquaient royalement, car ils continuèrent leurs sales coups sur les trois écoles.

Durant cinq mois, la Pléiade travailla durement sur un moyen pour bloquer l'âme de Voldemort dans un objet quelconque. Ce fut Draco qui découvrit le moyen, en utilisant tout simplement une ampoule vide et scellée. Grâce à un simple sort d'attraction couplé à un ancien sort d'emprisonnement, ils pourraient mettre n'importe qui dans une ampoule vide, puis la sceller. C'est donc avec une ampoule dans la poche que le 24 juin, il se tint prêt pour la troisième et dernière tâche, à savoir traverser un labyrinthe feuillu à la recherche du trophée perdu. Il pénétra en premier, car même s'ils n'avaient pas appréciés ce qu'il avait fait, les juges ne pouvaient nier le sort terrible que le jeune garçon avait lancé sur l'eau du lac. Dès qu'il pénétra dans le labyrinthe, Christophe tricha brûlant tout ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Il ne mit que dix minutes pour rejoindre le centre du labyrinthe et là, il découvrit le trophée. Avec un sourire satanique, il toucha la coupe et disparut emmené par le portoloin de Maugrey, qui avait torturé le mangemort pour qu'il lui donne la destination.

Christophe arriva dans un cimetière et se mit à crier avec une voix de fausset et de très mauvais acteur :

_-_Ô reur ! Un portoloin! Je suis surpris. Ô par Merlin ! Je meurs de peur.

N'entendant qu'un grand silence, il toussota et se mit à beugler :

_-_PETER ! VIENS VOIR PAPA !

Un petit gros qui portait un tas de chiffon se mit à trembler de terreur, puis lâcha son fardeau, se transforma en rat et déguerpit. Cependant, il n'avait pas fait deux mètres qu'un sort le percuta et l'assomma. Il ne vit jamais deux jambes s'arrêter devant lui et Christophe s'exclamer :

_-_Ouh ! Voldy-mini, les esclaves ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

Voldemort tenta de se tortiller comme un ver, mais il ne put faire que peu de mouvement, son corps n'étant pas vraiment fait pour cela. Le mage noir était complètement sans défense, surtout quand il vit un sort cueillir son nagini et le transformer en chaton. Christophe s'approcha de lui et pouffa de rire quand il vit la tête de Voldemort. Il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

_-_Tu vois, tu t'énerves, tu t'énerves et tu deviens tout rouge. Et puis tu devrais penser à hydrater ta peau, elle est vraiment écailleuse.

Voldemort lui lança un regard noir promesse de mort atroce, sauf que c'était Christophe qui le pointait de sa baguette. Le jeune garçon traça un pentacle, autour du truc et fit un rituel qui rendit au sorcier l'intégrité de son âme. Christophe grimaça de douleur quand le morceau d'âme qui se trouvait en lui quitta son corps. Ce n'était plus un bébé devant Christophe, mais un adulte. Le mage noir regarda l'adolescent avec condescendance et lui dit :

_-_Je te remercie de m'avoir rendu mon corps.

_-_Ne me remercie pas encore. Ça, ce n'était que le début.

_-_Comment ?

Le sombre mage fronça les sourcils et devint blême quand Christophe fit un autre pentacle. Cependant, au lieu de faire un rituel, il lança un sort d'attraction très ancien que les mages orientaux faisaient pour bloquer d'autres sorciers pour en faire des génies de la lampe. Voldemort poussa un hurlement de rage et se retrouva dans une ampoule. Quelques secondes plus tard, il découvrit son nouveau compagnon de cellule, Peter Pettigrow. Christophe lança un dernier sort et scella définitivement l'ampoule empêchant ainsi quiconque voudrait l'ouvrir. Il lança aussi un sort rendant l'ampoule incassable et rose. Puis quand cela fut terminé, il réduisit la taille de l'objet pour le mettre en pendentif.

Dans l'ampoule, Voldemort hurlait comme un damné en frappant contre les parois de verre ne supportant pas la couleur ambiante. Quand Peter se réveilla, il découvrit son maître qui hurlait comme un possédé en tentant de démolir la vitre, mais en vain. C'est là qu'il comprit qu'il serait à jamais prisonnier dans cet endroit avec Voldemort. L'horreur le frappa de plein fouet et il se mit à pleurer lourdement en se rendant compte des conséquences de sa lâcheté.

À l'extérieur, Christophe gratouilla le chaton et lui rendit sa forme normale, son père lui ayant interdit d'adopter un serpent. Il marcha vers le portoloin en se posant une question existentielle : dire ou ne pas dire que Voldemort était définitivement HS, choix cornélien. Il se décida à faire chier Dumbledore en ne lui disant rien ou alors que Voldemort était reviendu. Ce qui était vrai... enfin, en partie vrai. Il s'arracha violemment un poils de nez, prit le portoloin et arriva devant la foule en pleurant comme un pauvre malheureux. Quand il vit qu'il était de retour à Poudlard, il fit une pseudo crise de nerf en hurlant et en se disant qu'il aurait bien mérité l'oscar du meilleur acteur masculin :

_-_IL EST REVENU ! VOLDEMORT EST REVENU ! Il a dit que maintenant qu'il avait tous les pouvoirs, ils attaquerait Poudlard quand la prophétie serait entre ses mains.

Tous observaient avec terreur le jeune garçon quand dix personnes remarquèrent que Christophe avait plus l'air d'être en train de se marrer que de pleurer. C'est là qu'ils comprirent que le jeune garçon ne disait pas l'entière vérité. Maugrey voyant la panique prendre possession des sorciers siffla :

_-_Monsieur Potier ! La vérité je vous prie.

_-_Vous êtes vraiment trop bon ! murmura Christophe en claquant des doigts de dépit.

_-_Alors ? J'attends !

_-_Bon, d'accord. Le coup de : « IL EST REVENU ! VOLDEMORT EST REVENU » est totalement vrai, Voldemort est bien revenu avec l'intention évidente et non dissimulé de mettre le monde sorcier à feu et à sang. Mais quant au reste : « Il a dit que maintenant qu'il avait tous les pouvoirs, il attaquerait Poudlard quand la prophétie serait entre ses mains. », ça c'est sorti de mon brillant cerveau. Bon, en fait, Voldy-mini est en vie, soit, mais il ne pourra jamais plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit. En un mot comme en cent, le monde sorcier est définitivement libéré de ce tyran. Et on dit merci qui ?

_-_MERCI CHRISTOPHE ! hurlèrent les gryffondors et quelques serpentards.

_-_C'est bon d'être aimé.

Les adultes furent stupéfaits et horrifiés car ils avaient toujours cru que seul Gabriel Potter pouvait les libérer de Voldemort et non son frère jumeau. James accompagné de sa femme s'écria :

_-_Mais le survivant, c'est Gabriel, pas toi.

Christophe les regarda comme s'ils étaient des poux particulièrement répugnants, puis se tourna vers les élèves de Poudlard et s'exclama :

_-_Qui veut une histoire ?

Les gryffondors poussés par la Pléiade et les Rebelles hurlèrent tous :

_-_MOIIIII !!!

_-_Bien. Il était une fois, il y bien longtemps dans un monde archaïque, réactionnaire et antédiluvien, un vieux sorcier sénile shooté au citron qui avait appris une prophétie déblatérée par une vieille folle qui venait de se faire un rail d'encens. Cette junkie venait de lui dire deux points ouvrez les guillemets : « _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... _». Point fermez les guillemets. Le vieux citronné comprit qu'il y avait trois enfants concernés par cette prophétie, Neville Londubas, Gabriel Potter et...Harry Potter. Le vieux phoque évinça les Londubas, parce qu'ils étaient de sang-purs et fit en sorte que Voldy-mini vienne faire la fiesta avec les Potter le soir d'Halloween. Et donc, le 31 octobre 1981, Voldychou d'amour attaqua Godric Hollow alors que les Potter n'étaient pas là. Il tenta une nouvelle recette, bouillie de bébé, mais un événement hors du commun lui fit changer sa recette. Le bébé qu'il avait choisi de pulvériser osa ne pas vouloir mourir et comble de l'outrage osa lui renvoyer son sort à la tronche faisant ainsi de la bouillie de Voldy qui sourit. Le pauvre petit bébé à plaindre se récolta une atroce, douloureuse et défigurante cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front alors que son jumeau se prenait le plafond sur la tête et héritait d'une marque en forme de V inversé sur son épaule droite. Pour le vieux citron à patte, c'était clair. Le survivant, c'était Harry Potter. Mais s'il était élevé par les Potter, il serait orgueilleux et peu manipulable, mais s'il l'était par la famille moldue de Potter-fille, alors là, il serait un gentil survivant très docile.

Christophe s'arrêta un instant et eut un sourire quand il vit que Dumbledore était blême et que les Potter étaient fous de rage. Le jeune garçon reprit la parole :

_-_Il s'empressa donc de déclarer que Gabriel était le survivant et qu'il était trop dangereux pour Harry de rester avec eux, qu'il serait plus prudent de déposer l'enfant devant les portes des Dursley. Ce sont des moldus monstrueux qui se seraient fait une joie de tabasser et de briser autant physiquement que mentalement ce pauvre gamin. Ainsi, le survivant aurait été manipulable à souhait. Malheureusement il se passa une chose que le citronné de la caboche ne savait pas, les Dursley étaient partis en vacances à Saint Domingue. L'enfant fut laissé seul dans une rue vide alors que la température chutait rapidement. Alors que le Survivant allait devenir un mystère glacé, une voiture s'arrêta , le prit et repartit vers la France où il perdit le nom de Harry Potter pour celui de Christophe Potier, alias... Moi. Un sale gosse trop avancé pour être honnête, entouré d'une famille aimante et non gobeuse comme les Potter. Je ne suis pas manipulable, en fait, ce serait plutôt le contraire qui arrive. Et voilà, l'histoire est terminée et tout le beau petit plan de Dumby-chéri tombe à l'eau. Je pourrai exprimer des regrets sincères et éternelles quant à mon envie manifeste de lui pourrir la vie, mais j'adore trop le faire chier. Alors, salut les nuls !

Christophe repartit accompagné par la Pléiade, les Rebelles et deux professeurs écœurés par ce que le vieux professeur avait fait. Toute la foule était silencieuse et lançait des regards de haine et de mépris vers le vieux directeur. Dumbledore était furieux. Son beau plan pour prendre possession du monde magique en utilisant la puissance du survivant avait totalement échoué. De plus il avait perdu tous ses alliés et ses appuis. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était faire payer à celui qui avait brisé ses rêves de pouvoirs. Il brandit sa baguette vers le dos sans défense de Christophe et lança le sort de mort. Tous poussèrent des cris d'horreur, sauf qu'au moment où se sort allait percuter le jeune garçon, il fut comme absorbé par un bouclier. Dumbledore émit un hoquet de stupéfaction qui cacha le sortilège de stupéfixion qu'il reçut d'un auror outré par son geste lâche qui prouvait par A plus B que ce que le jeune garçon venait de dire était la stricte vérité. La dernière chose que vit Dumbledore avant de tomber dans les vapes, c'était Christophe qui se moquait allègrement de lui.

À suivre


	15. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

C'est incroyable comme le temps passe vite quand on y pense pas. Je n'arrive pas à croire que déjà dix ans sont passés. Et oui, cela fait quand même dix ans que le Tournois des Trois sorciers a eu lieu, dix ans que les véritables plans de cet abruti de Dumbledore sont tombés à l'eau, dix ans que le monde sorcier vit dans une paix complète et totale. Durant ces dix années beaucoup de choses ont changé. Ainsi, les Potier et Draco n'ont pas terminé leurs études à Poudlard, mais sont allés à Beauxbâtons, pour la plus grande fierté de la directrice. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, Hermione, Blaise et Neville se sont battus avec leurs parents pour les suivre et ils y sont arrivés. Bon d'accord, d'après ce que je sais, ils ont baratiné leurs vieux en leur disant que le ministère de la Magie était complètement pourri et voulait les enfermer pour qu'ils ne révèlent pas la véritable histoire. Et c'est comme cela que les Granger ont déménagé pour la France. Il faut dire qu'ils adorent ce pays et qu'ils y avaient une résidence secondaire. Blaise lui est parti seul, ses parents l'ont renié quand ils ont découvert qu'il avait aidé à la perte de Voldemort. Mais lui, il s'en fout, il est allé squatter chez les Potier dès qu'il a mis le pied en France. Si Beauxbâtons fut le théâtre des frasques de la Pléiade, Dumstrang fut celui des Rebelles. Ron et moi nous nous sommes amusés comme des fous là-bas et comme nous ne connaissions aucun professeur, nous avons pu nous éclater comme des bêtes à faire les pires conneries qui nous venaient à l'esprit. Nous n'avions plus à travailler comme des malades pour payer nos études enfin, sauf Ron qui a dû jongler entre la Russie et l'Angleterre pour continuer son apprentissage avec Severus. D'ailleurs il est sorti major ex-æquo avec moi. Et oui, nous sommes des génies.

Je crois que le plus beau jour de ma vie fut la remise des diplômes. Là, il y avait toute ma famille, enfin presque toute, et surtout toute la Pléiade. Quand Karkaroff nous a appelé Ron et moi, ils nous ont acclamés comme nous l'avions fait quelques semaines auparavant pour eux. C'était vraiment un jour magnifique, et pourtant, il pleuvait comme bovidé qui se soulage. C'est ce jour-là que Christophe a totalement accepté notre lien de jumeau. Sentir son jumeau vous accepter complètement, c'est la plus belle chose du monde. J'étais tellement heureux. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais plus me séparer de lui. C'est pour cela que j'avais enfin accepté d'être adopté par les Potier. Mais j'avais mis un holà, j'étais, je suis et je resterai toujours un Rebelle et je ne ferai jamais parti de la Pléiades. Je suis heureux tel que je suis maintenant.

Après ce bon moment, nous nous sommes séparés. Je suis retourné en Angleterre avec Ron, Draco, Blaise et Hermione. Puis nous nous sommes orientés vers des branches différentes. Draco s'était dirigé vers la politique. Son but dans la vie était de virer ce gros con de Fudge et de prendre sa place. On peut dire qu'il a réussi. Grâce à la puissance des Malefoy et à son charisme naturel, il a été élu pour la plus grande rage de cet idiot de Fudge. Je me rappellerais toujours de la tronche de cet abruti, il était encore plus furax que le jour où Neville avait révélé fièrement qu'il était un guérisseur naturel et qu'il a pris la tête de l'hôpital Myrddin en France. Ce salopard avait perdu un des derniers guérisseur naturel. Tous les autres sont morts entre les mains des cinglés qui se disaient chercheurs. D'ailleurs, la première chose qu'avait fait Draco en prenant le pouvoir fut de révéler les exactions de ce fou. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, le lieu de recherche a été dévasté et tous les pseudo chercheurs ont été lynchés à la moldue. Quand les aurors sont arrivés, les corps étaient dans un tel état qu'il était impossible de les reconnaître. Quelques mois plus tard, Fudge fut pendu les mains liées par des menottes magiques qui retiraient tout pouvoir. Draco avait expliqué que la magie aurait été souillée si elle avait servi contre ce monstre. Les sorciers furent tous d'accord et Fudge fut le seul sorcier a être exécuté comme un moldu. Son corps ne fut jamais réclamé et comble de la honte, il fut jeté dans une fosse commune.

Je crois que ce jour-là, toute la Pléiade et les Rebelles ont fait la fête jusqu'à point d'heure. Ouais. C'était une belle journée qui marquait enfin la fin de l'obscurantisme des sorciers réactionnaires. Place aux jeunes. Le monde sorcier reçut un bon coup de balai que ce soit du côté anglais que du côté français. Anglais, car les aurors se retrouvèrent sous le commandement de Blaise qui les transforma en puissants aurors. Cependant dans les compétitions, les anglais avaient fort à faire face aux français entraînés par Christophe. Qui aurait cru que ces pauvres hères dont tout le monde se gaussait deviendrait les plus puissants aurors ex-æquo avec les anglais. Les duels entre eux étaient truculents aucun sorts lancés n'étaient mortels, mais tordants et spéciaux oui. Ainsi les deux chefs ordonnent tout le temps aux leurs d'être le plus imaginatifs possibles, comme durant la dernière compétition entre eux. Le duel avait duré plus de quatre heures avec des sorts terribles, les deux hommes ne voulaient pas que l'autre gagne et tous les coups étaient permis, ce qui donna un magnifique match nul ainsi qu'une limace géante jaune fluo aux yeux roses globuleux et une pintade verte à points rouges qui s'obstinait à glousser l'hymne national Anglais. C'était étrange, mais depuis que les aurors étaient entraînés par les deux membres de la Pléiade, les mages noirs se tenaient à carreau, peut-être à cause de la fois ou un mangemort, Bellatrix Lestranges décida de s'enfuir d'Azkaban et se retrouva face à deux aurors, l'un anglais et l'autre français. La pauvre.... Les médicomages ne purent jamais lui rendre totalement forme humaine et d'après Saint Mangouste, elle continuerait à perdre des plumes chaque fois qu'elle serait énervée, mais au moins, elle cesserait de baver pour mieux ramper et ses yeux étaient à leur ancienne place. L'histoire a fait le tour d'Azkaban en vingt minutes.

Mais il n'y a pas que les aurors qui sont en lutte constante contre leurs homologues français. Les langues-de-plomb ont le même problème. En effet, Si Damien est devenu directeur des Langues de plomb français, Hermione est devenue son adversaire de l'autre côté de la Manche. Et maintenant, le nouveau jeu des Langues de plomb est à celui qui parle le plus sans dévoiler quoi que ce soit tout en se lançant des sorts à la figure pour faire bonne mesure. Tout avait commencé le jour où les deux amis s'étaient disputés pour.... en fait, personne n'a jamais su la raison de cette dispute... quoi qu'il en soit, les deux amis ont commencé à parler mais en disant n'importe quoi. Leurs hommes les ont regardé avec curiosité, jusqu'à ce que Damien craque ne sache plus quoi dire. Hermione sautait dans tous les sens en hurlant de joie, elle l'avait battu. D'après ce que j'ai appris, l'un des hommes de Damien lui avait demandé pourquoi et les deux amis lui ont répondu quand parlant de tout et n'importe quoi, ils noyaient le poisson et la personne en face était incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Les sorciers tentèrent entre eux et ce fut la débâcle. Ils ne tenaient pas plus de cinq minutes. Alors ils durent apprendre, apprendre n'importe quoi qui ne soit pas important, la couleur des aras, des serpents, pourquoi les poules traversent les routes... tout ça pour cacher des secrets d'une importance capitale. Malgré cette apparence d'humour, les langues de plombs étaient toujours aussi sérieux entre eux et leur travail était toujours aussi parfait. Ce changement modifia la vision que les sorciers avaient sur eux. Tout le monde pensait qu'ils n'étaient pas sérieux, mais quand ils se trouvaient dans une compétition quelconque, ça devenait la Bérézina leurs adversaires les sous-estimaient et se faisaient littéralement massacrer. Comme par exemple le sorcier américain qui prenait son adversaire anglais pour une larve. Sauf que la larve savait parfaitement utiliser les sorts informulés, déstabilisa son adversaire en papotant comme une commère puis le transforma en créature bleue avec des tâches jaunes, une queue de rat verte, des pattes d'hippopotame violettes, une tête de bouledogue anglais rouge vif, des oreilles rose de lapin et une haleine de chacal. L'humiliation avait été totale, car l'attaque avait été fulgurante. Depuis ce jour, tous les anciens se méfirent d'eux, mais il y en avait encore qui ne se fiaient qu'aux apparences.

Quant à la dernière de la Pléiade, Valentine, elle devint le nouveau professeur de Métamorphose de l'école de Beauxbâtons. Les élèves l'adoraient, mais bizarrement pas les parents. Il faut dire qu'elle leur expliquait comment contourner les lois contre l'usage de la magie des plus jeunes. Elle leur apprit à être unis les uns avec les autres. Ainsi, si l'un d'entre eux avaient des problèmes, il pourrait chercher secours chez des amis. C'est ce qu'il se passa, à un noël quand une fille de moldu en eut assez de se faire battre par sa mère et décida de fuir. Elle trouva refuge chez un ami, qui l'envoya chez un autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à l'abri parfaitement protégée par toute l'école. Son père, un capitaine au long cours, rechercha avec peur sa fille et se heurta à un mur de solidarité. Voyant qu'elle était parfaitement protégée, il retourna chez lui. Quand il fut face à sa femme, il faillit la gifler de toutes ses forces, mais il se retint de justesse. À la place, il la vrilla d'un regard féroce qui la fit frissonner, ouvrit la porte, la jeta dehors et cracha :

_-_Pars et ne reviens jamais plus ou je te jure que je te tuerai.

Il demanda le divorce et obtint la garde complète de ses enfants quand il révéla que sa femme frappait ses enfants. Il obtint de son employeur l'autorisation d'emmener ses enfants durant les vacances scolaires, ses deux enfants étant en pension à Beauxbâtons. Quand les vacances d'été arrivèrent, les deux enfants furent stupéfaits en voyant leur père qui les attendaient. Ils furent fous de joie en se rendant compte qu'ils allaient passer toutes les vacances avec leur père dans un paquebot de croisière. Leur père moldu savait que ses enfants étaient des sorciers et il accepta de cacher un de leurs camarades dont les parents avaient eu un accident de voiture et se trouvait à l'hôpital. L'enfant remercia vivement le père de ses amis qui lui expliqua que le mur de protection avait sauvé la vie de sa fille et peut-être aussi de son fils. Qu'ils étaient tous les bienvenus sur son navire s'ils avaient vraiment de gros problèmes.

Voilà comment sept jeunes gens ont bouleversé le monde sorcier. Cependant, malgré leurs carrières florissantes, ils sont toujours portés sur les blagues qu'ils se racontent soit au Manoir Malefoy, soit dans l'antre de la Pléiade afin de savoir qui est le meilleur. Draco en tant que ministre de la Magie lança un jour, où le soleil brillait de mille feux, un sort qui fit pleuvoir dans tout le ministère ainsi qu'un autre qui transforma l'air ambiant en hélium. Le silence fut religieux quand les sorciers découvrirent que leur voix avait mué dans les aigus. Neville, lui, lança un sort à tout le personnel de l'hôpital. Tous avaient des couleurs délirantes, certains clignotaient quand d'autres chantaient les louanges des patients. Les enfants rigolaient, en voyant les sévères infirmières imiter des clowns ou faire des pas de danse. De nombreux patients se battirent encore plus contre la maladie et le taux de guérison explosa pour la plus grande joie de Neville. Les aurors s'amusaient sur les méchants, les rendant verts, violets, Christophe colora certains en noir et s'esclaffa devant eux en leur lançant que maintenant, ils étaient vraiment des mages noirs. Valentine trouvait rien de plus amusant que d'apprendre aux enfants par l'exemple en changeant tout ce qui passait devant elle en n'importe quoi. Ainsi, Madame Maxime perdit un mètre quatre vingt et devint une magnifique jeune femme d'un mètre soixante dix. Elle fut triste quand la transformation s'acheva. Quant aux langues de plomb, ils trouvaient rien de plus amusant que d'essayer des sorts et des potions expérimentales sur tout l'étage pour la plus grande fureur des victimes. D'ailleurs, cela avait déclenché une véritable bataille entre les aurors et les langues de plomb de chaque côtés de la Manche.

Mais je crois que leur pire blague fut celle qui changea définitivement le monde. Pendant longtemps, ils avaient travaillé sur une potion qui transformerait un cracmol en sorcier et ils réussirent quand ils se rendirent compte que pour fonctionner, la potion devait agir sur des cellules d'enfant. Ils essayèrent donc sur Rusard et après l'avoir transformé en bambin, lui firent prendre la potion. Les résultats furent immédiats et le cracmol devint un sorcier. Avec un sourire diabolique, ils modifièrent la potion afin qu'elle rajeunisse la victime et la transforme en sorcier. Quand ce fut fait, ils se dispersèrent aux quatre coins du monde et lancèrent la potion en poudre en utilisant les vents dominants. La panique qui avait saisie les moldues ne dura pas longtemps, car ils se retrouvèrent tous avec le corps d'un bébé de un an. Les familles de sorciers se retrouvèrent avec des milliers de bébés. Eux qui pensaient que les sorciers allaient disparaître voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient submergés par des poupins par millions. Toutes les familles de sang-pure avec les moyens financiers durent adopter au minimum quatre enfants. Cela n'empêcha pas les Malefoy d'en adopter dix, mon grand-père en adopta quatre et les regarde toujours courir dans tous les sens avec bonheur. Je sais qu'il est enfin heureux, car le silence du sombre manoir des Potter est enfin brisé par des rires d'enfants. La seule chose que mon grand-père regrette, c'est que grand-mère ne soit pas là. Mais elle est morte depuis tellement longtemps. Je sais au moins qu'il sera heureux avec sa famille auprès de lui.

La Pléiade aussi a adopté des ex-moldus. Hermione a maintenant cinq enfants à sa charge, son père, sa mère, son grand-père, sa grand-mère et Rusard. Heureusement qu'elle a son époux près d'elle. Je ne l'avais pas dit ? Hermione est mariée, elle a épousé Severus Rogue qui a été victime d'un essai raté sur une potion de la Pléiade. Il a perdu seize ans et il a maintenant l'âge d'Hermione. Quand elle a vu ça, Hermione s'est jetée sur lui et l'a quasiment violé sur place. Enfin... cela n'aurait pas été un viol, puisqu'il était on ne peut plus consentant. Dire qu'ils ont fait ça sur la table de la cuisine. Je ne mangerai jamais plus dans leur cuisine. Pour faire bonne mesure, il y a quelques mois, la Pléiade aidé par tous les aurors et les langues de plomb ont fait un vieux rituel de purification qui a sauvé la terre et ramené des espèces magiques ou non qui avaient disparues par les fautes des hommes. Maintenant, l'humanité peut reprendre tranquillement sa marche vers le futur. Bon, ça c'est pour la Pléiade.

Pour les Rebelles, donc Ron et moi, les choses ont évolué comme on le voulait. Enfin... presque. Ron a embauché son premier employé alors que nous faisions nos études à Dumstrang. Qui me direz-vous ? Personne dans la salle pour donner une réponse ? Vraiment pas … ? Bon, je vais vous le dire alors. Il a embauché son maître. Et oui, Severus maître des Potions et de Ron a été embauché par son apprenti. Il faut le faire. Tout ça à cause de Fudge. En effet, quand Dumby l'abruti a été arrêté, il a décidé de choisir lui-même le nouveau directeur. Comme on pouvait s'en douter, il a pris un type aussi intelligent que lui, donc avec le QI d'une moule et encore j'insulte ce pauvre bivalve. Et là, ça a été la fin de tout. Il a décidé que le programme n'était pas intéressant et il a tout changé. Il a décidé que les professeurs étaient trop vieux pour certains et trop dangereux pour d'autres, c'est pour cela qu'il les a tous renvoyés. Severus en premier car il avait été un mangemort. Alors que ce pauvre Severus partait faire ses valises, voilà qu'il reçoit une lettre de Ron lui disant qu'il était engagé comme maître dans la boutique de son apprenti. Quand il s'est retourné, il a vu Ron lui faire un grand sourire en lui tendant un contrat. Son apprenti lui fit signer et voilà comment Severus Rogue est devenu employé de Ron, puis associé à parts égales. Enfin, quand Ron a terminé ses études et son apprentissage, il a voulu reprendre son nom de Weasley, mais sa mère lui demanda de garder celui de Prewett afin que le nom de sa famille ne soit pas perdu. Elle était tellement fière de lui quand elle a appris tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour devenir quelqu'un de bien. Elle a totalement accepté son choix et le regardait avec bienveillance quand Severus et lui ont travaillé ensemble. Il y a quelques mois, ils ont décidé de s'agrandir. Ron s'est installé à Antibes car son épouse Daphnée Greengrass ne supportait plus le climat maussade de l'Angleterre, tandis que Severus est allé à Londres afin de rejoindre Hermione et de ne plus avoir à transplaner à péta-ou-schnock-les-haricots. Quant au magasin principal, ils l'ont confié à une nouvelle équipe.

De mon côté, j'ai vraiment cru que les blagues vaseuses de la Pléiade et surtout la transformation des moldus en enfants signerait la fin de ma carrière d'écrivain, mais non. Car quand les enfants purent de nouveau parler, on découvrit que si leur corps avait rajeuni, leur esprit était toujours ceux d'adulte. Malgré cela, les enfants décidèrent, grâce à un coup de pouce de la magie, de ne pas s'en faire et de revivre leur enfance en évitant les erreurs qu'ils avaient toujours regrettées. Et donc, quand ils purent parler, mes lecteurs supplièrent leurs « parents » d'aller chercher mes livres chez eux. Très étonnés, les sorciers le firent et quand ils les lurent, ils adorèrent. Un éditeur me contacta et mes ouvrages furent de nouveau en vente pour la plus grande joie de mes tous premiers lecteurs qui découvrirent que j'en avais écrit un autre. Quant aux sorciers, ils furent stupéfaits quand ils se rendirent compte que l'auteur moldu, Angel Green n'était autre que Gabriel Potter le frère jumeau de Harry Potter, le survivant. Alors que je signais des dédicaces, un journaliste se jeta presque sur moi et s'écria :

_-_Gabriel Potter?

_-_Non, Gabriel Green Potier.

_-_Co... comment ?

_-_J'ai accepté d'être adopté par mon oncle.

_-_Mais alors...

_-_Et oui, je suis à nouveau le jumeau de Christophe et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie que le jour où il m'a reconnu comme tel.

Ça a fait un de ces scandales. Mes ex-vieux, les Potter, étaient fous de rage. Ils avaient perdu Harry et là, ils venaient de me perdre. Je crois que je leurs aurai pardonnés s'ils étaient venus à ma remise des diplômes, mais au lieu de cela, ils m'ont envoyé un hibou disant combien ils avaient honte que je ne sois pas diplômé de Poudlard. C'est là que je les ai totalement reniés et que Christophe m'a totalement accepté ainsi que Valentine et Damien. Nous sommes maintenant des quadruplés. Ça a fait bien rire notre grand-père quand Aurélien... pardon... quand mon père nous a dit ça. J'aime cette famille, c'est la mienne maintenant. Bon, parlons d'autre chose. Pourquoi pas des couples ?

Comme je l'ai dit avant, Ron a épousé Daphnée Greengrass, la sœur d'Astoria Greengrass qui, elle, a épousé Draco. D'ailleurs tous les deux filent le parfait amour pour la plus grande jalousie de toutes les péronnelles qui tournent autour de Ministre de la Magie. De toute façon, il lui est totalement fidèle et elle est une véritable tigresse protégeant son époux des fans hystériques. Severus a épousé Hermione et le couple s'aime comme au premier jour. La Pléiade les a, de ce fait, élus le plus beau couple de l'année. Damien n'est pas encore marié. Pas encore, car il attend que sa future ait terminé ses études de médicomage, donc à la fin de l'année. Et ensuite, Gabrielle Delacour deviendra Gabrielle Potier. Valentine est heureuse en ménage avec... Blaise et ils parlent de fonder une famille avec au minimum quatre enfants. Christophe, lui, est marié avec la cousine de Blaise, Sandra qui est enceinte de cinq mois et qui mettra au monde des jumeaux. Christophe est aux petits soins avec elle, il la chouchoute, il la câline et elle lui fait faire tout ce qu'elle veut. J'adore cette femme. Elle rend vraiment mon frère heureux et je le ressens en moi. Je ressens le bonheur absolu de mon jumeau, c'est tellement magnifique comme sensation. J'espère qu'un jour je ressentirai cela pour quelqu'un.

Neville n'est pas marié, mais je crois qu'il a rencontré celle qui le rendra vraiment heureux. Elle s'appelle Alexandra Vicks, mais elle veut qu'on l'appelle Alex tout court, car tout le monde se moque d'elle en la surnommant vaporub ! Et ça l'énerve, mais à un point tel qu'elle a balancé son poing, justement, dans la figure d'un interne. Elle est médicomage, spécialisée en maladie cardiaque. Ils se sont rencontrés le jour où Neville a commencé ses blagues débiles. D'ailleurs, elle a réagi assez violemment. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il était esclaffé sur son bureau alors qu'elle l'incendiait avec une voix de souris. Elle ne s'est calmée qu'après qu'il se soit cassé la figure de son fauteuil sous son hilarité non contrôlée. Vexée, elle a quitté le bureau en claquant la porte. Et quelques jours plus tard, elle est revenue le remercier. Un enfant qui avait une grave maladie et qui ne voulait pas vivre, avait décidé de se battre en voyant que même les adultes pouvaient s'amuser, que la vie était belle, même si elle était dure. Malheureusement, il s'était décidé trop tard et la maladie l'a emporté. Mais avant de mourir, il a eu le temps de dire à tous les malades de ne pas faire la même erreur que lui, d'aimer la vie et de la vivre au maximum. Quelque mois plus tard, Neville fit construire une aile pédiatrique et elle fut baptisée au nom de l'enfant, l'aile Alec Haguenau. J'étais là pour l'inauguration et j'ai vu l'explosive Alex se jeter sur le doux et farceur Neville pour l'embrasser avec passion. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il a décidé qu'elle serait son épouse. Alors, il lui fait la cour et je crois qu'elle est assez intéressé pour mettre la corde au cou de ce cher Neville. Ils iraient bien ensemble. Oui.

Quant à mes amours, je crois que j'ai fait la pire erreur de ma vie en me fiançant avec Ginny Weasley. Elle ne voit en moi que le jumeau du survivant, que les anglais continuent à appeler Harry Potter. Je le vois bien, car elle passe son temps devant le miroir en s'appelant Ginny Potter. Je l'ai surpris à le faire. La tête qu'elle a fait quand je lui ai dit que le seul nom qu'elle aurait, serait Potier. Elle était dégoûtée et m'a fait une scène terrible. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai réussi à terminer une partie de mon roman où le héros se trouve face à une sorcière maléfique comme les moldus se les imaginaient. J'ai bien rigolé en l'écrivant. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je la fréquente encore. Je sais qu'elle a des contacts avec mes anciens parents et qu'ils veulent que je reprenne le nom de Potter, mais il en est hors de question. Ils n'ont rien fait pour que je leur fasse cet honneur. De plus, je les ai entendus parler de moi, ils voulaient que j'abandonne mon métier d'écrivain pour celui d'auror. Mais il en est hors de question, c'est pour cela que je vais rompre. De toute façon, j'en ai assez de vivre seul, alors j'ai décidé de rejoindre Ron. J'ai découvert une belle maison près d'Antibes et je l'ai achetée. J'espère que je rencontrerai quelqu'un qui m'aimera pour moi et non parce que je suis le jumeau de Christophe Potier.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous parler de deux sujets, le premier Poudlard. Le nouveau dirlo a donc viré les professeurs pour en mettre d'autres. Comme il fallait s'en douter, leur niveau était des plus médiocres et les élèves s'en sont plaint à leurs parents qui, en voyant les Malefoy retirer leur enfant pour le mettre à Beauxbâtons, décidèrent de faire la même chose. Une chose en entraînant une autre, tous les élèves de sang-pure sont partis pour d'autres horizons. Voyant la catastrophe, le directeur a tenté de réengager les anciens enseignants, mais il était trop tard. Tous avaient, soit trouvés un nouveau travail, soit pris leur retraite pour les plus anciens. Le directeur fut renvoyé par le conseil d'administration qui fut dissous par Fudge et l'école fut fermée. La plus ancienne école de Magie du monde sorcier ferma ses portes le lundi 25 décembre à 18 h 30.

Le monde sorcier fut effondré et c'est grâce à cela que quelques années plus tard, Draco put prendre le pouvoir. Fudge porta l'humiliation jusqu'à vendre l'école mythique ainsi que le terrain et une seule personne s'en porta acquéreur. Personne ne connait son nom. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'il est riche comme Crésus. Et oui, que voulez-vous, j'ai pratiquement jamais utilisé mes économies mais je faillis me ruiner en l'achetant. Malgré tout ce qui m'est arrivé dedans, j'aime cette école. C'est pour cela qu'après la fin de mes études, j'ai commencé à travailler sur de nouveaux programmes avec l'aide de la Pléiade et de Ron. Ce sera un programme beaucoup plus difficile axant sur l'aspect magique et physique. Il y aura donc des cours basiques, Histoire de la Magie, Métamorphose, Potions, Enchantement, Botanique, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Duel, Transformations Animagus, Transplanage, Divination, Arithmantie, Runes, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Droit Sorcier, Langues Vivantes, Latin, Grec et du sport. Athlétisme, des jeux moldus, foot, base-ball, handball etc..., du Quidditch, du cheval d'arçon, des barres fixes, barres parallèles, de la poutre etc... tous les sports possible en options obligatoires afin d'avoir un esprit et une magie saines dans un corps sain. J'ai cherché partout pour avoir une bonne équipe enseignante.

Quand la rumeur déclara que Poudlard allait rouvrir ses portes, les Malefoy lancèrent à des amis qu'ils allaient y envoyer leurs enfants, car le nouveau programme avait l'air d'être très bien. On s'est vite retrouvé noyés sous les demandes et nous avons dû agrandir l'école en rajoutant une dizaine de tours, agrandir les dortoirs ainsi que la Grande Salle. Comme si Poudlard était vivant, il fit la moitié des travaux tout seul, prouvant qu'il voulait que les enfants reviennent, que les cours reprennent comme avant et que ses sols soient martelés par des milliers de pas d'élèves qui deviendraient le renouveau du monde magique, qui ne verraient pas les loups-garous comme des monstres, mais comme des victimes, qui feraient leur possible pour changer la mentalité des anciens sorciers, gardant les traditions mais sans être enchaînés à elles. Oui, nous étions jeunes et un peu fous et nous avons changé le monde pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

FIN

_**.**____**.**_

_**.**____**.**_

_**.**____**.**_

_**.**____**.**_

_**.**____**.**___

_**.**____**.**___

J'ai oublié de vous parler d'un sujet, Dumbledore. Il n'est pas allé à Azkaban ou alors peu de temps, le nouveau ministre l'a envoyé rejoindre son meilleur ami, Gellert Grindelwald à Nurmengard. D'après ce qu'on dit, les deux vieux ne s'appréciaient guère et passaient leur temps à se hurler dessus pour la plus grande fatigue des gardiens. Gardes qui décidèrent de faire un très vilain coup aux deux vieux et c'est ainsi qu'on a appris que c'était Dumbledore qui avait eu l'idée de la conquête du monde et non le contraire. Alors le vieux citronné, comme l'appelle Christophe, a fait un gros caca nerveux quand son « ami » a été libéré six mois après l'emprisonnement de l'autre. Dumbledore est toujours fou de rage, tempêtant pour un rien contre les murs gris de sa prison. D'après certains, il serait devenu fou en voyant que tout son plan a échoué. D'après Draco, Gellert aurait montré ses fesses à Dumbledore avant de quitter ce lieu sinistre. C'était marrant dommage que j'ai raté ça. Pour Noël, Christophe lui a offert une poupée. C'est la réplique exacte de Christophe à quatorze ans, sauf qu'au lieu de sourire bêtement, elle court dans tous les sens en beuglant « j'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, gnégné !!! ». Le vieux fou aimerait bien la choper, mais elle est protégée par un puissant sortilège et comme Dumby n'a plus aucun pouvoir, il ne peut plus rien faire et regarde cette poupée le narguer avec son horrible pendentif en forme d'ampoule rose.

Mon frère est un sadique, je l'adore.

Ah ! Tiens, j'entends Ginny qui rentre, je vais vous laisser. Ne faites pas la même erreur que moi, choisissez bien la personne que vous voulez épouser.

_-_GINNY ?! J'ai quelque chose à te dire !

Vrai FIN définitive.


End file.
